Use me
by Kyo12591
Summary: They were tired of being alone, tired of not having anyone to lean on. So one day Naruto suggested they never be alone again, together. SakuXSasuXNaru:Main   SakuXSasu-SakuXNaru-SakuXItachi-NaruXHina as well.  R&R My Welcome back gift to you all.
1. Challenge

**Sorry guys(girls) I know it's been a long while, but if you read my profile you'll know I had valid reason with my internet getting shut off and all that stuffs. So to make up for how long you all waited here's a new story! Why? BECAUSE I CAN! lol and I had no life it seems so I had to do something lol.**

**Yes people may seem OOC but not on purpose it's hard to write them in character for this fic after all, besides how do you really know how they would all be if the Uchiha massacre never happened right? :)**

**I love non-massacre! So I decided to do another! By the way this story maybe be Pervert just to warn ya but not like it's the perverted stuffs that's all that's in this fic.**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto! I REALLLLYYY Don't!**

**Chapter one: Challenge**

They had come a long way in life. Team seven went from the lowest team to one of the most famous in just a few years.

_Naruto Uzumaki,_ always with the dream to become Hokage. With the Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox, sealed inside him, an outcast, now loved by the entire village. Future Hokage.

_Sasuke Uchiha_, always one step behind his elder brother, always in his shadow through out life. Always second. Now had his father's pride as he joined the police academy at said father's side.

_Sakura Haruno_, Always watched the back of her teammates, always protected never to protect, always invisible to her teammates and the village. Now top medic surpassing the Hokage, and fourth in Command of ANBU.

The three had come a very long way and only through friendship had they made it that far. They had stuck together through rough times, through rocky roads, and difficult circumstance. They had stayed together despite the odds and they had shown the world who they were.

Like every team they stuck together not out of duty or honor, but out of friendship and maybe even a little love.

It all started five years ago with a deal they would never forget.

_**Flashback:**_

" _Naruto I don't think this is a good idea." Sakura whispered as she hid behind a large rock. Naruto laughed softly. _

" _Come on Sakura-chan! Don't be a baby! Get in here!" Naruto called to his female teammate. Sakura peeked out from behind the rock but only her head. Her short pink locks brushed her bare shoulders. She blushed as she looked out at the lake to see Naruto waist deep in the lake naked as the day he was born, Sasuke with his back to her, but equally naked. _

" _Sakura-chan you know your just as curious come on it will be fun!"Naruto whispered rather loudly. She blushed harder and shifted her feet on the warm sand. This was ridiculous. She didn't want to skinny dip with her two teammates. Even if she had a crush on Sasuke, and even if she was curious to see what guys looked like naked. She wasn't comfortable showing her own body. _

" _Alright, but turn around!" Sakura called as quietly as she could while still being loud enough to be heard by her two teammates and no one else._

" _Sakura-chan that's pointless we're going to see anyway!" Naruto complained. She glared at him and he rolled his blue eyes and faced the tree line as Sasuke was, with his back toward their shy female teammate._

_As soon as they heard a slash they both turned to see Sakura neck deep in the lake. She pink hair trying to hide her dark blush as her arms tried to cover her body that was submerged in the water._

_Naruto laughed and drew closer pulling on her arm she struggled until Sasuke pulled her other and she was pulled right out of the water and stood dripping wet naked bared to both teammate. She turned scarlet in embarrassment. Naruto and Sasuke blushed, but Naruto grinned and gave her a thumb up._

" _That's the spirit Sakura-chan!" He said laughing. Sasuke glared over at Naruto wondering how he got talked into this, though he was curious he didn't think using Sakura was the best thing to do. Though she _had _agreed, he wondered if this would come back to bite him on the ass when they got older._

" _Why are we doing this again?" Sakura asked finally fed up. She was bared to them now no use covering up they had seen all she had to show. She placed her hands on her hips that were partly submerged and looked at Naruto and then Sasuke meeting both of their eyes one at a time. _

_Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. _

" _It's called _experimenting_. Pervy sage said if you want to learn you have to learn through _experimenting_ with your teammates!" Sasuke and Sakura looked at him at the same time with identical unbelievable looks. He smiled sweat dropping._

" _That's ridiculous Naruto! I've never heard that before!" And Sakura would know she had read everything there was to read. It was something even she was good at. She at least had the brains of the group. _

" _Right, and Ani would have told me if that were true of not. He doesn't even go around woman let alone his old teammates." Sasuke said crossing his arms over his developing muscles. Naruto sighed._

" _Sasuke your brother is like not even a guy. He like can't breed with men or woman. Sakura-chan what do you call that?" Sakura rolled her eyes._

" _Asexual, Naruto." Naruto nodded. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. They were making fun of his brother. Well they were probably right,but... still._

" _Look I won't make you guys do anything, but I know your curious and what better way to learn these things then together? We have to stick together right? Kakashi-sensei said if we don't stick together we're no better then trash!" Sakura and Sasuke sighed in unison then glanced at each other. _

" _Alright already I'll do it." Sakura said throwing her hands up and sent water raining down on them all. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement as well. IF Itachi wasn't good at stuff like this he would be so then in the future he could beat his brother at at least one thing even if it was _this_._

" _Yes! Then lets make this deal alright?" Naruto said. Both teammates looked at their third and nodded waiting for the deal to be said._

" _We'll promise to learn everything there is about the opposite sex, so that way when we get older and get a girlfriend or boyfriend then we'll know what to do! SO then we'll vow to stick together until all three of us have someone like that so that way none of us are ever alone alright?" Sakura nodded. That didn't sound so bad. At least that way she would never have to watch their backs as they got girlfriends and left her alone. This way they would stick with her no matter what. Of course she at least in the mean time wouldn't be alone._

" _Dobe if we do it that way we'll be stuck together forever, there is no way _you_ could get a girlfriend." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. Naruto scoffed._

" _Well then look forward to life with me teme!" Naruto joked and Sakura laughed._

" _Don't worry Naruto I know at least one person who would go out with you." Hinata that is. That girl had a crush on Naruto since she had first met him. Naruto blushed and looked at Sakura._

" _Aww Sakura-chan!" She laughed and punched him in the face as he tried to hug her._

" _No Naruto, not me." He rubbed his face and pouted._

" _Aww come on Sakura-chan! Don't you love me?" She giggled, but was perfectly serious with her next sentence._

" _No way baka." He pouted and fake cried while Sasuke shook his head in amusement. He guessed this wasn't so bad. At least he could honestly say Itachi never had a _friendship_ like this one._

_**End flashback:**_

" Sakura-chan where are my boxers?" Naruto shouted from the bed room. Sakura in the kitchen looked up to the top floor and sighed. Sasuke choked on his coffee. He looked up at the ceiling where Naruto sounded to be throwing crap every wear over all destroying her bedroom for no reason.

" Baka! If you destroy my room I'll send you to the hospital!" She shouted. It went quiet. Then a bunch of noise that sounded like Naruto quickly cleaning his mess then he came down stairs with a towel around his waist. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Naruto at eighteen years of age had matured, if only physically. Well defined muscles played from behind sun kissed skin. His blond hair grew out to look more so like his late father the fourth Hokage, while his blue eyes stayed exactly the same if not a bit more alluring. While that whiskered smile was still boyishly wide. He had also grown in height now six feet one.

" Ne Sorry Sakura-chan, but have you seen my boxers? I can't go home with out them." Sakura sighed and stood up. Her waist length pink hair slid over her shoulder down her back, held by a band at the nape of her neck. Her lithe form had grown to that of a woman with wide hips, slim waist, and firm and large breasts she usually strapped down when on missions. Now only hidden by Sasuke's black t-shirt with the Uchiha clan crest on back. Sakura stood at five feet two. Her long legs, though she was short, were smooth and pale like moon light. Her curved hips covered with black boxers. _Naruto's boxers_.

Naruto laughed. He took her into his arms and pressed his mouth to her neck in an affectionate kiss then added a quick squeeze then let her go before his towel hung around another part of him.

" Sakura-chan why didn't you say you had them on!" He said and sat at the table as Sakura stood and got him a cup of coffee in which he added a cup of sugar to. Sakura sat back in her seat across Naruto, and beside Sasuke.

Sasuke made a face as he watched Naruto drink the coffee, if it could still be called such considering there was more sugar then anything in that cup. He as well had grown into his looks with black spiked hair longer now, more so in front then back. His own muscles encased in a light pale skin that was almost the same shade of Sakura's, though she was more of a tan olive then he. His black hair and eyes only further made him seem pale. He was six two now beating Naruto in height by an inch. He wore only his black pants.

This was a usual morning for the ex-teammates. Sometimes they would stay over her house. She had gotten her own place after her parents died a few years back. Sasuke lived in the Uchiha district with his parents as Itachi was, and Naruto lived in his old apartment as he always had.

Sasuke and Naruto would spend the night with Sakura sometimes just to do so, to get away, or just for the company, and sometimes they would just stay after a long mission together. Last night they had stayed because Sasuke and Naruto had been out celebrating Sasuke's improvement and his high rank in the police force. As a detective for the Hokage, which was very much like an ANBU that never left the village to do field work.

Sakura had been busy at the hospital working, but had come home to a drunk Naruto and Sasuke who had pulled her to bed, stripped her, then slept. She had woke up to Sasuke's arms around her waist his front pressed to her back. As if she were a teddy bear, while Naruto clung to her arm his face pressed into her chest his breath sliding across her bare breasts. It wasn't the weirdest position she had woken to with the two of them. It was actually their favored position.

" Do you have work today Sakura?" Sasuke asked wanting to know if she was going to be home tonight. He didn't want to end up alone with Naruto again all night. The idiot slept in weird positions that Sasuke wouldn't mind waking with Sakura in, but not that dobe Naruto.

" Hum." She sipped her coffee and then looked to the front room in the direction of the front door as it was briskly knocked on. She held up a hand for him to wait for that answer as she swallowed a mouthful of coffee and quickly walked to the door.

She opened said door to come face to face with Itachi and Shisui. She made a face.

Shisui's onyx eyes leeringly checked her out, while Itachi raised an eye brow.

" Well hello Saku-chan. I wish you would greet me like this more often!" She rolled her eyed and cocked her hip on the door frame and crossed her arms under her ample breasts which both men noticed were_ not _held down. Itachi caught himself looking and narrowed his eyes at the familiar shirt. He couldn't place where he had seen it.

" What do you want Shisui?" She asked pink brow raised. She looked to Itachi once with a nod. He nodded back a bit distracted, he was trying to figure out how he had seen this shirt before. He cocked his head to the side. Why did it look familiar?

" Oh you know just to see my little sexy kitten that's all!" Shisui said winking at her. She rolled her jade eyes.

" Mission." Itachi said elbowing his older cousin who laughed out a wheeze at being hit in the gut.

" Ah." Sakura two teammates watched her as she thought that over. Sakura wasn't one of their team officially. ANBU like her were placed on any team when needed, but she was mostly placed with these two Uchiha when on missions. Itachi Uchiha being ANBU captain and Shisui being second. Neji Hyuuga third, her fourth, and Shikamaru fifth. When your at the top in ANBU you get tossed around on different teams when needed on those missions.

" Sakura-chan! Who is it? Can I have my box-" Naruto's voice cut off as he rushed out of the kitchen in nothing, except the towel that was lose around his waist. He had paused mid-word and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck at the two Uchiha looking at him like he had grown a second head.

" Well well, Saku-chan didn't know you and Uzumaki were knocking socks." Shisui said grinning at Sakura with a lecherous grin as if she had just gotten more interesting by the knowledge that she had a lover.

Itachi looked at the blond haired idiot that he knew was Sasuke and Sakura's teammate. Old teammate. He had heard that the three of them were very _close_ he just hadn't known how close.

" Do you know where Sasuke is? He didn't come home last night." Itachi said wondering if his theory was correct. Shisui looked at his younger cousin in confusion how would she know?

The nineteen year old Kunoichi smirked.

" Why would I tell you Cap-tain?" Sakura asked with a wicked smirk. Itachi sighed but he was a bit amused. He always enjoyed when Sakura teased him for some reason. She didn't do it very often, anymore at least, for whatever reason.

" You are wearing his shirt." Itachi said. Shisui choked and Sakura smirked more.

" Ah, so I am." Sakura said turning around to show them the Uchiha crest on back.

" Holy shit!" Shisui said looking at Sakura's, er Sasuke's, shirt then the blond idiot still standing around in a towel. Shisui then grinned at Sakura and stepped forward to wrap and arm around her waist and pull her flush against his chest. He enjoyed the feel of her soft breasts against his body. He never got to _feel _them let alone _see_ them when they weren't wrapped and strapped down. He instantly felt a hard on coming, just by the feel of those ample breast so firmly pressed to him.

" Your just a a bunch of fun aren't you my kinky little kitten." Shisui growled at her. She laughed softly. But didn't get a chance to say anything as she was jerked out of Shisui's hold.

Itachi was about to say something or better yet remove Sakura from his perverted older cousins' grasp when he was beat to it, but not by Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke stood with Sakura pulled against his chest his arms tight around her waist. He wore nothing but his pants, bare chest and all. He glared at both Uchiha. One cousin one older brother.

" Don't touch her Shisui." Sasuke growled out in a deep voice still rough from sleep. He hadn't even got a chance to enjoy his coffee before this idiot had went and tried to (did) touch Sakura. He didn't so much mind when other guys were around Sakura, he didn't like it but didn't so much mind, but when an Uchiha like his cousin, or his own brother, was around her, his blood boiled.

Shisui held up his hands in surrender, but he didn't look at all apologetic.

Itachi raised an eye brow in curiosity. He had heard rumor the three were closer then teammates, but he never thought the three of them were_ this _close. Even his little brother?

Was Sasuke with Sakura _and _Naruto? Were they having a three-some? Sakura never seemed like she were that type let alone that she was with Sasuke all the times Itachi had seen her with his little brother. Sasuke didn't seem like a lover at all, yet now he did? Had they become recently lovers then? Itachi would have to look further into this.

" Whoa little Sasu-chan calm down I didn't mean anything by it." Shisui said, though he had, as he stared into his little cousin's Sharingan. The younger male obviously pissed.

Sakura touched Sasuke's arms gently around her waist and looked up at him tilting her head back so the back of her head was against his chest and her neck was stretched out in a long pale line. Jade eyes met Sasuke's Sharingan.

" _Sasuke-kun_." She said her voice soft and sexy. A shiver raced up Sasuke and Shisui's spine at the sound. Itachi's eyes widened. Naruto laughed nervously.

" _Sorry_." Sasuke said his voice rough and husky, he looked away from Sakura's jade eyes and from his cousin and brother his Sharingan deactivating. His grip loosening from her waist.

" I'll be going on a mission, Right _Captain_?" Sakura asked her jade eyes suddenly locking on Itachi's onyx. He was only mildly surprised. He grunted out a yes.

" So guys you can stay over if you want, but Naruto don't wreck the place." Sakura said looking back at said person. Naruto grinned slyly.

" Aww Sakura-chan I would never." he said hand to bare chest. She rolled her eyes.

" When do we leave?" Sakura asked. Shisui grinned.

" In two hours, but Tsunade-sama wants to speak with you, so right now. We'll give you a few moments to gather your things." Itachi said getting ready to turn and wait outside when Sakura laughed and motioned for them to come in. Itachi and Shisui's eyes widened they had never been inside her house before.

Sasuke grumbled out something incoherent to the two Uchiha that only Sakura heard. She smirked.

" Don't be mean Sasuke." She said softly back as he let go of her. Itachi shut the door behind him.

" Make your selves at home. Sasuke show them the kitchen. There is fresh coffee if you want some." Sakura said and started up the stairs. Itachi frowned as he followed his little brother into the kitchen he obviously spent a lot of time in. He had always thought his little brother was home,-though knew he wasn't in at some points of course- though he must have been wrong about Sasuke being home a lot.

Sasuke obviously knew where everything was in this house which meant he had spent a lot of time_ here_. He wondered how he got away with being out all the time, staying out all night and not returning home, with their mother, and more so their _father_. Itachi should have spent more time knowing where his little brother was it seemed.

Naruto ran out after Sakura up the stairs as Itachi and Shisui sat at the table and Sasuke poured them coffee then wondered out of the room upstairs as well. Itachi and Shisui looked at each other then listened to the soft speaking from up stairs.

" Sakura-chan can I have my boxers back now? I really need to go home. Kakashi-sensei promised me ramen if I beat him today!" Shisui choked. Those were Naruto's boxers on Sakura? Kami what did they do last night?

Both Uchiha heard Sakura's soft alluring laugh.

" Alright, but you have to admit they look better on me." Naruto's laugh and then the tell tale slip of fabric. Shisui choked on his coffee and Itachi tried to listen harder.

**XxxxXXxxXXxxX**

Naruto dressed and kissed Sakura on the cheek before waving and then running down stairs and saying _bye_ to both elder Uchiha before going home. Sakura was left with Sasuke as she pulled off his shirt. He took it from her and gazed at her pale skin as she searched for clothes in her drawers. Buck naked.

Sasuke slid the shirt on, it smelt like her. He inhaled the scent then said hell with it and walked up behind her and took her around the waist again. She gasped.

" Gezz Sasuke you scared me." She said turning around in his arms. He lowered his head to place on her forehead. He stared into her jade eyes with onyx.

" I don't like it." Sasuke said softly knowing if he was _too_ loud his brother and cousin would hear. He hadn't meant for them to find out how close he was with Sakura and Naruto, but now they knew he felt even more protective. He had known how close Shisui was to her, how much his cousin flirted, also knew that Itachi liked hanging out with her. Enjoyed her company. Unusual for his brother to enjoy any one's company let alone a females. Sasuke saw it though and didn't like it at all.

Sakura wasn't his, he knew that. But it didn't mean he liked Itachi or Shisui trying to have her. He could handle some other guy being with her, but not an Uchiha, not his brother, not his cousin. It angered him, frustrated him. Perhaps he had just grown use to having her to himself, well Naruto with her as well, but he never included the idiot in comparison.

He knew what the three of them had together was a friendship, was only supposed to be until they all found a real partner, a lover, a boyfriend or girlfriend, but he hadn't counted on getting attached to Sakura like he had. He didn't want her to be with anyone else, because he wanted her for himself. He wanted her to be with him and Naruto. He had never looked for a girlfriend because he never needed one with Sakura.

He had never felt this type of jealousy before. Not a jealousy in rivalry, but a jealousy of favoritism.

" Don't worry Sasuke." Sakura said and wrapped her arms around him. Sasuke's hands wondered down her hips and lifted her into his arms. He buried his face into the warm flesh of her neck. He kissed her there before running his tongue over the spot, then an idea formed and he sucked a bit of flesh into his mouth. She made a soft sound that satisfied him before he pulled back and peered down at the mark he left. A bright red spot was left and he smiled.

She huffed knowing exactly what he had done. She slapped his shoulder but not as if she were really mad. Only slightly amused. She leaned forward and pressed her mouth to his. He sighed in contempt.

She pulled away slightly to speak against his mouth.

" I won't leave you alone Sasuke. I promise." He sighed deeply and let her down. She smiled and went back to packing. He sat on her unmade bed, it was made when they had went down stairs Naruto most likely messing it up in search for his boxers.

She pulled out clothes and her wrap. She slid on her black shorts that clung like spandex. Before she started wrapping her chest to hold her breasts down, Sasuke grabbed her again pulling her onto his lap. She shifted feeling a hard distinctive bulge under her bottom. She chuckled.

" You'll be gone a while." Sasuke said hinting at what he wanted. Sakura blushed lightly but shook her head with a light smile.

" Sasuke no, I am not going to do _anything_ with Itachi and Shisui down stairs." She said and went to stand but Sasuke's grip held her down pulling her thighs apart and pushing her down onto his erection straining in his black pants. Her breath went out in a rush of surprised air as he ground up against her.

" _Sasuke!_" She gasped and groaned as he pinched and massaged her breast in one hand while holding her hips down with the other. Her face lit with a dark blush as a pleasure sparked in the pit of her stomach. Sasuke buried his face in the back of her neck and gasped when her hand pressed on his hard on between them.

" _Sakura_." He growled.

A cup shattered down stairs. Sakura jerked and Sasuke sighed. She blushed a dark red and stood in a hurry as she sent Sasuke a glare then quickly dressed and through her things together before leaving Sasuke sitting with an erection straining against the confines of his pants, on her bed. He sighed again. _Damn_ his brother and cousin.

Sakura rushed down stairs her face red in embarrassment. She wore the ANBU uniform it showed off her ANBU tattoo on her upper arm which she usually hid with a shirt. Shisui was cursing up, down, and sideways as he hurried to clean up the broken cup. Itachi stood rinsing out his own cup in the sink. They both looked over at her as she stood in the door way. She fidgeted, her face still red.

" Sorry." She said shifting on her feet, her thighs rubbing together. The action drew Shisui and Itachi's eyes. Itachi jerked his eyes away first, but Shisui kept them there. His eyes widened and then he smirked wickedly as he stood to leave with her.

Sasuke stood at the top of the stairs as they readied to leave. Itachi's eyes met that of his brothers Sharingan, and he smirked. Sasuke's glared and then Itachi shut the door.

" So Saku-chan, are you wet?" Shisui asked as they walked to the Hokage tower. She tripped. Itachi choked. They both looked to Shisui who started laughing. She blushed red. Itachi shook his head.

" Shut up Shisui." She said rubbing the mark Sasuke left on her neck. They had both noticed it.

Yet they both thought the same thing, unbeknown to each other, even unbeknown to themselves, and Sakura.

It was the beginning of the challenge for her attention.

**End chapter:**

**Okay yes this is a weird fic, and yes I really did start the fic off as perverted! Any questions comments? WTF's? **

**Okay let me tell you a little bit of what I had in mind. This is of course Non-mass since I love writing them I don't know how I lived with out writing them! XDD I think it's just cause I love Shisui so much XDDD**

**I know what your thinking though. WTF? It's not a ItaXSaku! Lol I wanted to at least try a team Seven fic and this idea popped into my head, I mean who didn't experiment with their friends when they were younger? Thus I was like... well then Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had to have at least thought about it as well right? Lol so thus how this idea formed! ( That wasn't a confession by the way XD)**

**I know you guys are like WTF PWP much? Lol not really, well yeah... but still. I know it's perverted, a perverted start at that even for me, but I wanted to try to do this idea since it was stuck in my head. You guys don't have to read it after all ^^**

**Yes this is a somewhat three-some more about whats going on and whats going to happen you'll just have to wait for the the next chapter! Lol It _may not end_ a Team seven fic, but it _will _start that way lol.**

**~~Kyo~~**


	2. Deal

**YES! Another chapter. This fic is doing well thus far. People seem to like it and all that junk lol. I was glad to see at least a few reviewed and at least a few read it! I'm glad you guys liked it cause it means I can thus write more! YES! Lols jk I would have wrote more anyway just for the hell of it!**

**Yes Itachi and Shisui are awesome and yes they like Sakura. Shisui is a player he would like her as long as she's a woman, and Itachi likes her in a – she's a friend- sort of way. FOR NOW! Bwahahaha lol jk maybe...dundundun!**

**I'm not sure what I'm doing yet lol. But I can't say it's going to be a SakuXIta or not because I'm not sure. Might just stick with a Team Seven fic for this one a NaruXSakuXSasu fic ^^ Since I never did one before, well except one but it didn't count in my mind I guess haha.**

_**Those who asked Itachi is twenty four almost twenty five, Shisui is in his upper twenty's ( just because I have no freaking clue how old he would be let alone how much older he is to Itachi only that he is older =_=')**_

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto that I know of, and I think I would know if I did right? Lol**

**Chapter two: Deal**

**:Hokage tower:**

" Do you understand your mission?" Tsunade asked the three ANBU. Her top Two ANBU and her daughter like ex-apprentice. Sakura had long ago learned all that Tsunade could teach her. Sakura had learned fast, and perfected even quicker.

Their mission was simple, as could be, for them at least. It was to infiltrate Sound and find the scroll Orochimaru used to keep changing bodies, his live forever scroll, so that in his death, and Kabuto's, no one else may use it like he did.

Tsunade dismissed her top ANBU with only one thought in her mind.

_'Who the hell gave her that hickey?'_

_._

**XxxxXXxxXXxxXX**

Most of said mission had been kept in nice silence where they simply did as told and went to Sound the easy and simple way. Quietly. That was until Shisui had to open his mouth. He started next to Sakura as they leapt from tree to tree. She glanced at him with a sigh. She was wearing her mask as where he and Itachi, but still, she knew that look.

" What do you want?" She asked Shisui. He laughed at her annoyance.

" So tell me how long have _you_ and Sasuke been together?" Sakura looked over at the older Uchiha and frowned. Though he couldn't see it due to the mask.

" You know how long we've been together." She said. He frowned this time.

" How would I know that?" This drew Itachi attention just after he was about to tell them to shut up too.

" You were there when they put us on our teams Shisui. I've been with Sasuke and Naruto since they put us on a team." Shisui face palmed. Well he palmed his mask not his forehead, but still.

" No, not_ that_ way. I mean how long have you been _dating_?" Sakura laughed. Shisui and Itachi didn't have a clue what was so funny.

" Sasuke and I _are not_ dating." She said with a shrug of shoulder. Shisui and Itachi immediately stopped running and Sakura paused and stopped as well realizing they were not following she looked back.

" What?" She asked as Shisui lifted his mask he should know better then to do such on a mission, but he did and Itachi, his Captain, didn't stop him. Shisui looked at her for a long moment before she sighed and lifted her mask as well as Itachi. They stared at her from tree's away.

" What do your mean not dating?" Itachi asked cocking his head to the side in curiosity. She frowned at them both.

" As in we're _not_ dating?" She said looking around as if that would help her understand why they were so confused.

" Then what the _hell_ was _that_?" Shisui said waving his arms in the air much too much like Naruto when he had to pee.

" _That_ being?" She asked more so confused now.

" Sakura if your not dating Sasuke are you dating Naruto?" She frowned.

" No?" She said unsure why they were asking her such things. Both Uchiha looked at each other, then back to her.

" Friends with benefits?" Shisui asked muttering to himself.

" Then do you care to explain what happened earlier with Sasuke and Naruto?" Itachi asked ignoring Shisui's ramblings for now. She frowned.

" What do you mean_ happened_? Nothing _happened_. That's what happens every morning." She said frowning harder.

" Every morning?" Shisui asked paling. He didn't want to think of what his little cousin and the blond haired weirdo did when there was no one to stop them. He blushed at the sudden images of Sakura his poor sweet innocent Sakura being taken. He screamed and waved the thought bubbles away in panic. Sakura jumped at his sudden terrified scream.

" Calm down Shisui, it's not _that_ weird." Sakura said hands on her hips. Itachi sighed. Wondering what on earth these three were doing. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke? The way Sakura was making it sound, was as if nothing was going on that is the least bit strange to them, thus it would either mean they were _not_ doing anything ' _strange_' or they were use to it.

" Sakura what exactly _do_ you _do _with my little brother and Uzumaki Naruto?" She blushed. Which confirmed that they were doing at least '_something_' together as he had thought. He didn't think against that because he had heard what had happened earlier in her bed room with his little brother, he had seen how possessive Sasuke was, he had seen her dressed in nothing but his brother's shirt, and Naruto's boxers.

Shisui looked faint.

" I don't think it's much your business Captain." Sakura said looking into his onyx eyes with her jade. Her frowned harder at her.

" Sasuke is my brother after all, thus it is my business, and you are my fourth." In command of ANBU he meant. She frowned harder at him, as if trying to mimic him.

" How long then has what ever your doing together been going on?" Itachi asked realizing she would never tell him the details, and he may not even want to hear them.

" Five years." She said with out hesitation. Itachi's eyes went wide. He had been thinking a few months in the least but years? FIVE YEARS? Shisui looked suddenly shell shocked. His innocent little kitten taken by two perverted wolves! THE SHAME!

" Sak-Sakura. What started this when you were fourteen?" Shisui stumbled over her name just shocked to even ask. What the hell had they been thinking?

Sakura looked suddenly unsure.

" Can we just get this mission over with?" Sakura asked. After all she had promised Naruto and Sasuke she wouldn't tell anyone about their '_deal_' Itachi and Shisui looked like they wanted to argue that but Itachi gave in and nodded.

" That's fine. We will talk about this later though Sakura. I know you are all young, but Sasuke _is _of a clan. I don't care personally what you do with Sasuke, but if our parents or the clan were to find out Sasuke would be punished and you _will_ be forced to marry him." Sakura nodded. She knew that.

**XxxXxxXXxxXXxxX**

Sasuke wondered what Sakura could be doing alone with Shisui and Itachi. Of course they were on a mission together, and it was far from the first time they had ever been on a team together alone, but the fact that Itachi and Shisui now _knew_ about what was going on between Sakura, Naruto, and him, Sasuke felt as if they would steal her away to spite him.

Itachi had never been cruel to him, but they hadn't quite gotten along once Sasuke got older, once he realized he would never be as good as Itachi, as smart as Itachi, and skilled as Itachi. So he had stopped following his brother and went his own way. Which was why Sasuke was helping his father at the Police academy and Itachi was in ANBU helping the Hokage.

Unfortunately, Sakura was also in ANBU as well as Shisui, and a ton of other Uchiha. Sasuke wasn't sure _what_ it was that made his blood boil when another Uchiha got close to Sakura. Perhaps years of being compared to Itachi or Shisui made him conscious that he wasn't the best of the breed when it came to his family. Maybe Sakura would prefer Itachi or Shisui to him. It made him nervous and angry.**( He has insecurities)**

He had finally gotten something Itachi and Shisui never would, and yet that something was being threatened to be taken away by them. He didn't quite know what to do about that. He couldn't stop Sakura if she chose to be with Shisui or Itachi, but he would refuse to let her do as they did now. The relationship they had, them and Naruto. A relationship they had since they were genin.

If Sakura wanted to marry Shisui or Itachi, or any other Uchiha, he would have to live with it, but he wouldn't let Shisui or Itachi have her like he and Naruto did. It would not happen even if he had to do something drastic.

He paced her bedroom, a room he had slept in more then his own bed, a room he felt more comfortable in then his own, her house he felt more comfortable in then his. Here he wasn't being watched or judged or compared to anyone, except maybe Naruto whom he shared Sakura.

He wondered if Shisui and Itachi were plotting behind his back, if they were going to hunt down Sakura and have their way. He wondered if they were doing that now. If she was screaming or begging for more. He cursed and punched the wall. It didn't crumble as it would have had Sakura punched it, but he didn't want to knock the wall down, it wasn't even his house.

He wondered if she was doing the things she did with him and Naruto with Shisui and Itachi. She always liked to look into his Sharingan activated eyes when she came. He wondered if she would do the same with Itachi and Shisui. He wondered if she would kiss them like she kissed him, touch them like she touched him, speak to them as she spoke to him. He growled out something even he didn't understand, but he didn't care. He was furious and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

He could ask her when she returned, but she could very well not tell him, he could ask Shisui or Itachi, but if they _weren't_ doing _that_, then he would only give them the idea, or show them he was paranoid. He couldn't ask, or tell, he would have to watch his cousin and brother for any signs that they were closer to Sakura then they seemed.

Shisui chased anything without a dick, and Itachi ran from anything with or without one. Itachi didn't like to be touched, or talk to people, or even associate. Shisui was his best friend and the complete opposite of Itachi. Like he and Naruto were.

Itachi didn't seem close _physically_ to her, and he had not touched her, but Shisui had, but that was to be expected out of a player and a pervert. If Itachi started touching her, hanging out with her, and over all enjoying her company, _then_ he really had to suspect something, if Sakura started hanging out with Shisui or Itachi more he would be on them like a hawk. Itachi and Sakura's actions would be what he would have to watch because he could never tell if Shisui was serious or not with his flirting with people.

" Teme!" Sasuke turned to the door way where Naruto came bounding up the stairs and almost ran right into him as Sasuke opened the bedroom door. He looked excited for some reason. Which could be any number of things from Ramen, to winning a match against Lee.

" Quit playing with yourself and get down here, lets go, lets go! I want some Ramen and I lost to Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke scoffed at the idiot. Of course the moron would interrupt his plans, and thought process, just because he wanted Ramen. Honestly how did he eat so much of the stuff, Sasuke ate two bowls in one week and got sick of it.

He followed Naruto down the stairs in his own pace not wanting to rush just to pay for the fifty bowls of Ramen Naruto would no doubt ingest in moments. Naruto was impatient but walked along side him anyway as they walked, to Ichiraku Ramen, with his arms behind his neck. Sasuke had to admit he did look like his father, the fourth, almost exactly.

Sasuke was almost surprised, he was actually not half bad looking in his older years, not that he was more attractive then Sasuke himself or anything. Sasuke often wondered why Naruto had never found a girlfriend, at least by now, was he not looking? Honestly he should have at least had some fan girls running around or something. Though Sasuke had never seen them, they could be mixed in with his own though, it's hard to tell when your running for your life, after all, to tell whom the crazy mob is chasing, you or your friend.

" Have you found a girlfriend yet in all your _spare time _dobe?" Sasuke asked striking up conversation strictly because he wanted to know. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and laughed rubbing the back of his head and messing up his own blond hair that had grown out more so.

" Well I've gotten some offers, and I may like a certain girl, but I know you and Sakura-chan are still single and we all made that _deal_. I'm not going to just leave you guys alone." Sasuke huffed, he thought so.

" Don't worry about us dobe. We've both got own own plans, we've been waiting for you to smart up and find a girl _willingly_ to marry you." Naruto stopped and faced Sasuke looking a little confused, but more so curious.

" You and Sakura-chan both got your eyes on someone? Or are you lying? Because, I haven't seen you with anyone, and even though all those guys like Sakura-chan she refuses them all, even Neji-teme." Sasuke raised an eye brow. The Hyuuga had asked her out? Why didn't he know about this? How long ago was_ that_?

" We made that deal so that none of us would be alone. Even if you go get a girlfriend dobe, Sakura and I have each other regardless. We won't split up until we both find someone. There's no point in you holding back just because of us, dobe." Naruto looked unsure but scratched his cheek.

" We'll talk about this when Sakura-chan gets back." Naruto said ending the conversation. Sasuke didn't like having it with out Sakura either, but Naruto may not bring it up with Sakura around. Naruto didn't think it right to bring up another girl when your with your lover. Sasuke had to partly agree with that but it wasn't like they all, including Sakura, didn't know. They _were _all looking for the right one. Sasuke not so much, and obviously Sakura hadn't chose yet, but Naruto if he found someone he should go after her before she got away.

Though whoever liked Naruto very well could be stubborn enough to wait for him, even for a long time, and knowing Naruto he _had _beenmaking her wait a long time. Sasuke had to wonder if Naruto even spoke to the girl about a potential relationship or if he didn't tell her because of their deal.

Knowing Naruto he hadn't even asked the girl because he didn't want to leave them and until he was sure he wouldn't make a move.

" Sakura-chan is on a mission with your family right teme?" Naruto asked putting his arms back again behind his neck in a carefree position as they walked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

" Not my whole family, just my cousin and brother." Naruto nodded, for once not blabbering away, possibly in thought about that girl of his, or about Sakura and that conversation. Naruto probably thought he would hurt Sakura's feelings if he told her he liked someone else, though Sasuke was sure Sakura would be happy for Naruto, after all this had been their deal. They weren't supposed to stick together without even looking for anyone else.

Sasuke though wished she would make an acceptation for him. He didn't _want_ to look for anyone else he was happy being with Sakura. He felt comfortable around her, he enjoyed her company. He almost never enjoyed any woman's company. ( Except his mum.)

" When are they supposed to get back?" Naruto's never patient after all.

" Few days, or so Sakura said." Naruto nodded again. It was weird walking in silence next to the blond haired dobe. The dobe who almost always was going on about something or another, most of the time about random things or ramen. Yet today he was almost _too_ quiet. It freaked him out, but at least it was leaving him time to think.

They finally reached Ichiraku and they took their seats next to each other on the stools. They both ordered, Naruto starting out with two bowls to '_wet_' his appetite. Sasuke started his first and wasn't even done with his fourth bite when Naruto was already ordering two more.

" Do you think Sakura-chan already has someone, and is waiting for us because of our deal?" Naruto asked between slurps and breaths. Sasuke scowled at him for talking with his mouth full but answered anyway.

" I doubt it. She has rarely enough time to herself, let alone with us, do you think she could have fit someone else in with all that's going on at the hospital and her ANBU duties?" Naruto nodded as if saying yeah that's true.

" But what if she has someone picked out, but she hasn't, you know, talked to him about her feelings cause of us, you know like me." In which Sasuke figured, _like me_, meant like Naruto was doing with this girl he liked. Obviously he hadn't even told her he liked her, let alone asked her out.

Sasuke thought about that. Was there someone Sakura liked? Sasuke didn't spend all day with her, he had work as much as she and Naruto did. They weren't together much in the day unless they had the day off, which was once a week for him sometimes twice, and more then rare for Sakura. Naruto was the lazy one in the group mimicking their old sensei, he figured someone had to take after Kakashi.

Sasuke wouldn't know if she liked anyone, it wasn't as if she talked about _him_ if she did like some guy, and it wasn't like he would know if she flirted with _him_, talked with _him_, or even watched _him_ with those soft jade eyes he longed to see stare at him with love. Oh Sakura loved him and Naruto, but Sasuke wanted her love as a boyfriend, not just a lover.

" I don't know dobe. Maybe." Sasuke said finally after seeing Naruto waiting for his answer with noddles hanging out of his mouth as he was turned in his seat while still trying to eat. The idiot was disgusting.

" What about you?" Sasuke could barely understand those words the idiot said as he spoke around a mouthful again, out of his tenth bowl.

" Not really." Sasuke said poking at his food. Not really hungry any longer.

" Well you better find someone, I don't want Sakura having to wait forever for _you_ teme." Sasuke winced inwardly. Yeah, he knew. But he didn't want to find anyone else. Sakura was the one he wanted to be with, he just didn't know how to tell her that. He wasn't sure he could bring up the subject, and what if Naruto _was_ right, what if she already had someone she liked and _was_ just waiting on them as the deal promised.

" I know." Sasuke said sighing.

**End chapter:**

**Wow, I rewrote this once before this time, I was going a different way with this mentally thus I changed it to this which is more to where I want it to go. The other way was going too fast for me. I thought I would add a little Naruto Sasuke randomness :D hope you enjoyed that! Lol so yeah expect a lot more random your way! Yes this fic is pervert live with it ne? More of that your way as well.**

**Though I would try to focus on how obsessed Sasuke really is about Sakura, his true emotion, and feels, jealousy, and extreme possessive, protectiveness. **

**REVIEW! Please? : 3**

**~~Kyo~~**


	3. Tears

**Yo! Back again yes! I know it's been a while since I updated and that would be the blame of my darn internet being out. It's what happens when your out of a job and can't afford to pay it, lol. Nice though is**

**getting your fic's done in the mean time, since I gots nothing better to do except write here lol. Hope you enjoy the new fic thus far, which I have yet to name darn it. I think I got an idea but eh you know how those idea's go for me right? Lol moving on! Enjoy!**

_**WARNING~:I'll warn you, though you should expect it by now, this fic will have lemon's limes, and all flavors in between, so I won't warn you through out every chapter just know now it will contain them.( not every chapter but some) I mean seriously you should have known this story would be like this from the start, so yeah turn back now or forever be traumatized lol.**_

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: I do Not oWn Naruto. **

**Chapter three: Tears**

It was dark when they returned from their mission. Sakura was mentally and physically exhausted, they had run into a few rouge nin on the way home, and Shisui had been poisoned. Though the idiot recovered fast flirting with her outrageously the whole time, either forgetting about his little cousin and Naruto in her house a few days ago, or ignoring it. All the while Itachi was giving her looks as if she were something to study, a puzzle to put together and figure out.

He had been silent most of the trip, and she had been mentally exhausted by the fact her thoughts were everywhere, but kept coming back to the fact that Itachi was not happy with her and his brothers _involvement. _

While Sakura tried to understand if what her and her two old teammates where doing was unheard of. (Considering they got this idea from Jiraiya who was just no doubt looking for more inspiration for his Icha Icha books. She wouldn't be surprised if Kakashi suddenly comes up to his old students in a need to get an autograph from the main characters in his favorite new Icha Icha book. It would be her luck.)

Of course she was wary when they were younger not really understanding much about the opposite sex. Or the overwhelming emotions over flowing in her budding youth. Naruto and Sasuke no doubt curious as well. So it was natural to _experiment_, though she was sure having done so for five years was the part that shocked Shisui and Itachi mainly. Perhaps if they had just done it once or twice then it would have been over looked but the five years, the continuation of it all, not so much.

Sakura knew Fugaku Uchiha was hounding on Itachi to get married and Sasuke wouldn't be far behind, Sasuke had never dated and Fugaku was almost happy that he hadn't. He didn't want his son messing around like his nephew. Sasuke had however been messing around with her and Naruto though she was sure Fugaku wouldn't understand_ experimentation_ of _any_ sort.

Sakura had started to understand when they got older that having sex, as they started to do together, was crossing a line they could never return from, yet she wouldn't leave Naruto and Sasuke due to the deal, she loved her two boys and wanted them to be happy.

She knew what Shisui said was true they were in essence friends with benefits, but they hadn't started out that way, what they did when they made that deal was an_ experimentation_ to learn the ropes so to say. Sakura could use what she learned during missions, it's why she's used so much, why she was given an ANBU title so quickly because of her skill in informational gathering. With her exotic looks every man wanted her. Sometimes it didn't matter what she _looked _like, as long as she had her natural pink hair and green eyes.

She was sure Naruto and Sasuke enjoyed the things they did together, Sasuke trusted them more then he did anyone, she was happy Sasuke was so close to her and Naruto, she was however worried that he would never find a girlfriend due to that fact. If Naruto found someone, like Hinata who had loved him since she had met him, and she found someone, which she doubted, then Sasuke would be stuck, and due to that mistrust and repulsion he got when ever any other woman, except Sakura or his mother, touched him, his annoyance at any females besides his mother and her, Sasuke was worse then Naruto. She should have expected that. Sasuke was like his brother in that aspect, she wondered why Shisui turned out the opposite, maybe he got all that desire for female companionship that Itachi and Sasuke disliked.

She had knew that when she reached a certain age this time would come that _someone_ would find out, she had thought someone would earlier, but Sasuke and Naruto fought so much, and they were careful to keep all sexual contact, slight_ or not,_ behind doors, or at least away from public view.

With Sasuke's clan to worry about, Tsunade, and all of Konoha and the gossip, they had kept their experimentation to themselves. Not that it was anyone else's business anyway, though Itachi and Shisui obviously thought it was. Sakura had no desire to find any one when Sasuke and Naruto finally found girlfriends of their own. She knew the deal, but she honestly didn't like anyone else in any way that would let her do what she did with Naruto and Sasuke with them. She trusted the two men to understand her better then she understood herself. She was just terribly unsure of _herself_.

When Sakura's parents died they had been there for her, as had Mikoto, Tsunade, Shizune, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. Temari had even come down from Sand with Gaara and Kankuro to comfort her, but she was most comforted in Sasuke and Naruto's arms.

Honestly she was so use to Naruto and Sasuke being a constant thing in her life, she wasn't sure what she would do when they left her, but she didn't want to find anyone else, it didn't seem right. She supposed she could find someone she could get along with Naruto and Sasuke weren't the only men she had contact with sexually outside of missions.

She had been with Sai, teaching him about physical contact between a man and woman when he asked for her help. She had been wary at first but had agreed only after Naruto agreed to join her, as if like a comfort. She had not wanted to tell Sasuke, because Sasuke didn't like Sai at all. Sai looked almost confused when Naruto showed up as well, but had shrugged and said Naruto could help him understand the homosexual aspects, in which Naruto panicked, and Sai and Sakura enjoyed the joke Sai had made to mess with Naruto whom still seemed to feel slightly unsure around Sai.

Sakura enjoyed Sai's company she trusted him as well, but wasn't as comfortable with the Root member then with her own two boys. Sai she never saw anymore except his random visits out of the blue when he was free, which was next to never.

Though she had never had a relationship of any sort out side of her team except friendship, she was sure she would eventually find someone to spend time with, even if it_ had _to be Sai.

Sakura had managed to gain a major headache over all in her mission by all her thoughts on that matter, what she would do, and over all the loneliness she would feel when her boys found women of their own. She had thought about it on occasion of about what she would do when it happened, but she didn't like to, it always depressed her, and like now with Itachi's eyes on her constantly with that question so evident. She didn't think she could stand his onyx eyes questioning her anymore, constantly every move she made his eyes were on her. She hated his scrutiny.

" We _will _talk later Sakura." Itachi said suddenly as they stopped to split ways a little ways inside the gates of Konoha, Itachi going to report to the Hokage, Shisui going home, and her going home. Sakura sighed wary.

" Alright." She said with a nod, leaving her and Shisui into the darkness of the night as it started to sprinkle down rain. She looked up with a sigh again. Today wasn't getting off to a better start then all her other days.

" It's shocking Sakura, but it's your choice, don't let Itachi intimidate you." Shisui said suddenly and she knew he spoke about Itachi's disapproval of her relationship with Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura looked to Shisui who looked down at her with soft onyx eyes. She had then understood he had been flirting with her not because he was ignoring the fact she was in a relationship with his little cousin, but because he was trying to get Itachi to drop his attention from her, to save her.

Sakura smiled at Shisui, he was a nice guy he just liked to act like a complete an utter perv when men where around, he was nice to woman more so then men thought. Not just to charm, but to care. He touched her head softly ruffling her dampening hair.

" Hang in there Saku-chan it will be alright, If you need to come to me I'll be waiting anytime." Of course he was a pervert as well as she noticed the twinkle in his eyes. She smiled though as he had wanted her to.

" Thank you Shisui I'll take that into account for later just in case." He grinned and then his smile turned gentle again he patted her cheek then left her there as well. She stuffed her hands in her ANBU black pants pockets. A habit she had unfortunately picked up from Sasuke. She walked the streets to her house in thought hoping to calm herself more before returning home. She didn't know if Sasuke and Naruto were home or not, her home, but whether they were or not she wanted to cool off a bit before getting there.

Itachi frustrated her more then she liked, he was almost like her opposite as well in many ways, though Shisui was his perfect opposite. She figured her and Itachi didn't get along as much for the same reasons as Naruto and Sasuke sometimes never got along, or Shisui and Itachi. Itachi had a lot of different opinions that she never agreed with or thought an opposite way. They argued a lot, in most cases Itachi just ended their argument with a huff of disapproval as if that cleared everything up.

More like his father then he thought, she wanted to tell him that just to see what he did, but she hadn't figured he's made her angry enough to do it. She loved Fugaku to death don't get her wrong, he was sweet when it came to woman, but hard on his sons. He was clan leader of course, and she understood his stress, but she knew as well how suborn and pig headed he could be, much like Itachi himself.

She sighed as she felt the rain start down harder soaking her ANBU vest and her black pants in seconds. Her hair was dripping wet and she had to keep wiping rain out of her eyes, her long eye lashes mostly kept the rain out of her eyes and tangled in them, but not always.

Sakura reached home no less upset then when she had started her walk home. She hadn't figured her walk would resolve all her worries, her anger, or her emotions, but she had hoped to at least mask them in case she had to come home to her boys or anyone else for any sake or reason.

Sakura could feel Naruto and Sasuke's chakra in her house, and wondered why they both thought to be there even though her returning tonight wasn't planned nor was her return date. Of course Naruto always liked sleeping in her house due to the fact his was filthy. Sasuke liked staying because he disliked being in the Uchiha compound for his own obvious reasons, and Sakura was just the only one who was alright coming home to her own house. Though her parents had also left the house to her, she disliked coming home to an empty house and knowing her parents where no longer there to welcome her home.

Sakura paused at the door. She didn't want to think about anything but finally getting home to rest, to see Sasuke and Naruto who she had missed and then fall asleep in the comfort of their warmth after of course a hot bath.

Sakura unlocked her own door and walked into her own house dripping water immediately all over the wood floors. She locked the door again and then walked up to the bedroom where Sasuke and Naruto were.

**XxxXxxXxxX**

Sasuke was trying to read his dang book. He had a rough day at the police academy and had come here to sleep and relax before he had to get up to sit in on a meeting with the Hokage and his father for the yearly estimates. -For some reason his father thought it would be fun for him to go along with him to do so.- He had enjoyed a little time to himself until the dobe came in and plopped on the side of the bed he usually slept on which was the left side, Sasuke on the right, Sakura in the middle, sometimes cuddled to Naruto, sometimes cuddled to Sasuke, sometimes they cuddled to her.

With out Sakura though the idiot thought it was alright to ramble on about nothing as Sasuke was trying to read. He hoped to kami Naruto fell asleep faster then usual. However after two hours of reading two pages in his book while Naruto went on about Lee beating him again, Sasuke was about to snap before he heard soft footsteps the sound of water dripping to the wood floor and Sakura chakra signature that she didn't bother hiding.

Naruto stopped speaking, -finally!- and was suddenly in front of the bedroom door trusting it open, and almost breaking it off it's hinges, before pulling Sakura into a huge hug. The first thing Sasuke noticed as he stood to welcome her back was that she was dripping wet from the rain that had started a half hour ago. Second was that she looked worn out, more so then she did after a hospital shift. He wondered briefly if it was from sex with Itachi and Shisui and his freakish traumatizing fantasies came up, but with another glance he knew she had not done anything he had even remotely accused her of, instead she looked as if she had spent the entire mission getting interrogated by his father, which meant either Shisui or more then likely Itachi was wanting and explanation.

Sasuke was some what relieved Sakura had not been charmed by his cousin and brother, but also worried about how Itachi and Shisui would treat her now. Itachi would be on her constantly for information, either from her or Sasuke himself, if Itachi didn't tell the clan about this that is, he hoped to kami he didn't or else they would have the entire clan on them.

Sasuke felt bad for letting Itachi and Shisui find out that way, he had hoped no one would until he convinced Sakura to become his. _Some how_. He wondered now if it was a good idea after all to bring her into his clan. His family loved her, that was true with Sakura being their personal medic and all. Mikoto loved her to death, and Fugaku wanted Sakura to marry Itachi, though Sasuke had only found out by walking past his father and mothers bedroom one night to overhear the conversation. Perhaps another reason Sasuke was furious when his cousin or Itachi was close to her.

However a lot of people wouldn't approve of Sakura entering the Uchiha clan with no clan background herself. From a civilian family as she was. The clan didn't want Kunoichi for their power or talents they wanted them to be from high rank and able to bare many powerful children. Though Sakura being a medic may help her, it wouldn't save her from the clan honing down on her.

**XxxXxxXxxX**

Sakura welcomed Naruto's giant-squeeze-of-death embrace. She breathed in his scent of Ramen and her own shampoo he had obviously used to shower with. He also had a soft scent that overpowered all those, one that smelled _wild_, no doubt because of the nine tailed fox inside changing his scent in it's own way.

She felt a wave of comfort from his scent, it was so nice that she almost fell asleep in his arms. Naruto had other idea's as he twirled her around and then smashed his lips to hers, she made a rough sound in the back of her throat. He pulled back after a few moments, looking excited, happy, she felt a little dazed.

He let her down onto her feet and she walked fully into the bedroom dripping water in her wake. Naruto noticed the water, finally, that had soaked through his clothes by hugging her seconds ago.

" Sakura-chan you should get a hot bath before you catch a cold." Naruto said concerned for her, she smiled. She was the one that always told him that after all. She was almost too tired to shower though. She was suddenly lifted into the air and she was a little surprised, but more so in a state of uncaring, as Sasuke carried her into the bathroom. She knew it was him with out looking just by his own scent. Dark musk, a husky scent of wood, and ash, like Shisui and Itachi carried no doubt from their fire jutsu.

Sasuke sat her on the side of the bath as he started the shower feeling the temperature until steam started into the closed off, now that Naruto walked in, bathroom. Naruto tossed off his shirt as Sasuke started to pull off her ANBU gear delicately. She let him strip her and Naruto striped himself as well.

She stood bare, her ANBU clothes folded on the sink, Naruto naked. then while Sasuke stripped. Naruto helped her into the shower. She swayed. Naruto took her around the waist and let her lean back against his chest in her tired state. All the mental pressure, stress, and anxieties, and all her physical exhaustion came crashing down all at once.

Her boys knew what they needed to do even with out her knowing it herself. She needed a bath obviously because she was so cold from rain, and she was too tired to do so by herself. In worry they decided to take matters into their own hands and help her shower by joining her. Though by their scent they had both showered already before bed.

The water beat against her chest making her front flush red in the heat of the water. Sasuke soon joined her giving her abused chest a break and standing in the line of water as most of it hit his back making his chicken butt hairstyle fall straight down his shoulders. She enjoyed his hair wet. He hated it.

Water still splashed black on them, Naruto and her, but Sasuke was the one with the most water, because Sasuke and Naruto refused to stand next to each other or near each other with out Sakura in the middle of them while naked or other wise half naked. _No Yaoi_, they had said.

Water played down Sasuke's tight muscled chest down his abs and softly and almost teasingly over an erection starting to form. He wasn't trying to say something about him wanting sex, she could already feel Naruto poking her thigh from behind, it was seeing her naked at all, a reaction they had always had to her getting naked.

Sasuke reached behind him pulling her shampoo out to squeeze on her hair and Naruto took cue to start massaging her scalp and the shampoo into her hair. Sasuke took another bottle and squirted cherry blossom scented soap into his own hands before he stepped closer kneeling in front of her as he lathered the soap in his hands and then rubbed them over her body.

She couldn't fight the involuntary shiver as he ran his hands, soap or not, over her body, cold chills raced up her spine tightening nipples, and sending her into a hyper sensitive state where every touch felt like fire pooling in her stomach, across her skin.

Sasuke hands started up her stomach and the instant his hand brushed her rose buds she moaned softly her head tilting back, but she had seen Sasuke's smirk. Naruto finished her hair and was rubbing shampoo into the back of her neck and shoulders not because he thought she needed shampoo there, but because his hands were covered in it and he was easing the tension that had built at her neck.

Naruto asked for soap as well to wash her from behind and then she was overwhelmed by both hands sliding over her flesh, washing as they went. It was relaxing if not completely a turn on. It wasn't until Naruto squeezed her ass hard, and Sasuke's fingers brushed against her womanly folds that she made the sound she knew they wanted to hear.

She was forced to rinse off as Naruto quickly rubbed conditioner in her pink locks and Sasuke's mouth spread soft fire across her lower stomach. He laid his forehead there and she buried her hands in his wet hair, long and straight down his neck brushing his shoulders. Naruto's reached past his shoulders when wet. He had his hands in front of her now flicking her tight nubs with quick fingers. Her knees went weak as she cried out and the evil men made her first rinse her hair free of conditioner before they shut the water off and pulled her out of the shower, grabbing a towel as they went into the bedroom, which was much colder then the steamed up bathroom, and it's heat.

Naruto was the one who closed the window while Sasuke's mouth found hers and he pulled her onto his lap. She straddled him and his erect member was sandwiched between them. He groaned as he felt how warm and wet she was not only from the shower, but from her personal heat, he ground into her on instinct alone. It had been a while since he saw her. He_ loved_ touching her.

Naruto made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat as he turned to see Sasuke had her first.

" Dobe." Sasuke said as he spun himself and Sakura around so Naruto could get behind Sakura with out having to stand. Naruto smiled a little. It wasn't all the time Sasuke liked to share her, most of the time Sasuke wanted her to himself then she would be with Naruto, which he didn't mind, but tonight he wanted to touch her. Needed to.

He knew he would have to tell her about the girl he liked, he knew they would stop doing_ this_ together, and he knew this could be one of the last times he would have her like this, be with her and Sasuke. He felt regret in that. He didn't want to hurt Sakura, but he also was unsure he wanted to leave her as well. It was scary going off alone into the world with out Sakura and Sasuke at his back. He knew they would still be, but he couldn't be comforted by them by falling asleep in Sakura's arms, or kiss her, or touch her, or have sex with her. He winced.

He had to wonder if it the girl he liked was worth leaving Sakura for. He loved Sakura and always had, always will, but he also knew they couldn't be forever together. It was a surprise they had not been discovered as of yet, and he didn't want Sakura getting a bad name because of him. One man would be enough, two would start trouble for her.

Naruto knelt at her back his mouth bit down on her neck as his fingers plucked her hard buds, she moaned and let her neck fall back for him to suck and bite on as Sasuke pushed fingers between them brushing her folds with his quick fingers. He wanted her to be wet enough, he wasn't huge but he was large and he and Naruto had learned to not cause her pain, she had to be ready for them, soft and wet, thus they used their time wisely by readying her for entrance.

Sasuke and Naruto knew how sensitive she got when touched. She arched her back when Sasuke rubbed circles lightly over her damp folds. He pushed a finger inside and she cried out at the same time Naruto pulled her back to lay her almost back on his legs and own erection. She was careful and Naruto kept her propped up with his own strength.

He leaned down over her and pulled a tight pink nipple into his mouth pulling with his teeth, he jumped when her tongue ran across his bunched abs where he left her head. He groaned around her breast. Sasuke stroked her inside, noting she was wet but not to the degree he wanted.

He removed his fingers, and with a quick lick removing her from his fingers, Sakura made a distressed sound at the lack of his touch inside her, but she gasped and Naruto paused to watched and see Sasuke had moved her off his lap to knell on hands and knees propping her legs up onto his shoulders as he lowered his mouth to her core.

Naruto chuckled as Sakura purred out something he couldn't understand but had to be something sexual because Sasuke groaned his the back of his throat obviously hearing her better then Naruto himself. Sakura arched off Naruto and when she fell back her head brushed his, almost painfully hard, erection. He hissed and she stared up at him with jade eyes dark with passion as she arched her back closing her eyes as Sasuke's tongue entered her folds, and then she ran her tongue along the length of Naruto's hard on.

He grit his teeth not masking his raw desire for her as she opened those eyes of her. She could very well make a man come just with her eyes alone. He groaned at the feel of her tongue and every few moments she would pause, her whole body would shutter at what Sasuke did, she would moan and stiffen then lick him again. Naruto was on the verge of cumming when she cried out in climax. Her mouth opening and her eyes dazing, dilating, as she ached into her climax. Naruto came at the sight already so close to his own. He spurted out onto her chest and a little on her face and neck. She gasped looking up at him as Sasuke ran his tongue up to her stomach lowering her legs so they were on his lap again as he sat up. Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto who blushed.

" Kami." Sakura said licking what she had ran a finger through on her chest. He blushed harder.

" Damn Sasuke." Sakura said looking down at him over her body. He laughed. Naruto rolled his eyes.

" Don't worry Naruto." Sakura said running her tongue over his softened member. He shivered. His eyes going dark.

" We can still play." He loved when she got _demanding_ more so when she got _playful_. He liked it rough, he liked to bite, perhaps because of Kyuubi inside him. Sakura didn't mind it, Sasuke liked rough as well, or maybe rough isn't the right word with Sasuke, passionate perhaps, but he was much more gentle with her, then Naruto, not because Naruto didn't care enough to be gentle just because he _couldn't_ be any more gentle with her. His mind blanked sometimes during sex. He didn't _think,_ he _felt_, he did things to feel good, make his partner feel good.

Sasuke pulled her up so she was against his chest smearing Naruto's cum all over him, he didn't seem to mind as he wiped the bit off her chest and neck onto her back. She grinned that wicked grin at him. Sasuke groaned as he pulled her down to kiss.

Sasuke always had kissed her more, as if Naruto was afraid to kiss her too much or something. Sasuke tongue danced against her own.. Sasuke knew she loved kissing, she enjoyed his tongue in her mouth. He tasted like mint and something darker. A rich flavor she adored. She sighed into his mouth and she pulled his lips away to reach between them and guide him to her entrance. She lifted herself off his lap, only her hips, and then she slowly sat sliding him inside each tight inch at a time. Sasuke closed his eyes to just feel the pleasure, then opened them as he knew she liked as his Sharingan flared to life with out his doing. They did that with extreme emotion or lust.

Naruto had cleaned himself up after his spill all over her, and he gave Sasuke a little time alone with her as he liked. Sasuke didn't much like an audience, and sometimes it hurt Naruto to watch, though maybe because he loved Sakura, or perhaps just jealous, but he could watch some days and some times he couldn't bare it. Today he forced himself to watch in the bathroom door way still naked as Sasuke stared into Sakura jade eyes with his Sharingan on.

Naruto wondered why she liked looking into his eyes like that so much, was it because of Sasuke Kekkei genkai? She shuttered at the sight of his Sharingan eyes on her as she reached up and brushed her finger tips just under his right eye. He shivered under her touch, as she had just seeing those eyes of his.

Naruto perhaps always knew that Sasuke and Sakura were closer then he and Sakura ever had been. Not that Sakura treated Naruto any less like a lover or friend, just that Naruto could always see something just beneath the surface on Sasuke's face with Sakura. He could feel the emotion between them even if they couldn't feel it themselves.

Naruto noticed Sasuke started acting possessive when they started having intercourse a few years back. He noticed Sasuke's touch to Sakura become even more soft, but even more possessive. He had glared at his brother and cousin even earlier in the week. Naruto had to wonder honestly if Sasuke actually loved Sakura more then just as his lover, more then as a friend. Naruto loved her, but he knew it couldn't work, them all being together forever in this way. He also faintly knew Sakura realized it to, the only one he worried about really was Sasuke.

Sasuke had always been standoffish even when they were a team, before the deal they started. He however got closer to them both, though almost latched onto Sakura in a needy way that frankly Naruto knew would be trouble later in life.

Naruto crossed his arms across his still flushed chest, flushed with sex and heat from Sakura, as he watched Sasuke take that first stoke inside her, her hips moved with Sasuke's, and her eyes watched his, Sharingan spinning. Sasuke fought to keep his eyes open and look into her eyes, she knew he fought it, he liked closing his eyes to enjoy the _feel _of her. His eyes finally fluttered shut and she smiled in a way that was half amused, half sad, that Naruto caught and frowned in curiosity. Why was she sad at his eyes closing, or was that it at all?

What was Sakura thinking about? She truly didn't much talk about what she thought about so seriously just like Sasuke didn't. Heck even Naruto kept things to himself, but he hadn't realized how much Sakura really kept to herself until he saw that smile of hers. It had seemed almost lonely, which he and Sasuke had tried very hard to keep from, any of them, happening to.

Sakura rested her forehead on his neck as Sasuke made his slow soft strokes becoming harder and faster each powerful thrust, Sakura was not still as her hands tightened on Sasuke's bulging arms that were gripping her thighs and pushing her down as he thrust grinding up into her over and over. She felt so full, she gasped against his throat and he growled it raced a shiver down her spine.

Naruto watched Sasuke's face tighten with what Naruto knew was pleasure, even with Sasuke's eyes firmly closed, and love.

Naruto had never heard Sasuke tell her he loved her, but he wondered if she knew. Naruto even knew. He could see it even now. Sasuke's effort to keep himself from saying it. Naruto wondered if he was keeping himself from saying it because he didn't want to lose her, or because he wasn't sure she would understand what he wanted from her. He didn't want to just be her lover, Naruto knew it from years back. Sasuke had never said a word, but Naruto knew. He wasn't an idiot like people thought. He paid attention more then anyone realized.

People always seem to underestimate him. He had learned to live with it, and it was after all useful for times like this.

Naruto didn't know if Sakura knew Sasuke loved her, and wanted more from her, he wasn't sure if Sakura liked anyone else, he wasn't sure Sakura loved Sasuke as he did her, but Naruto could see a flame building between the two that couldn't be lit from one wick, it needed two to keep fire, thus Naruto figured Sakura had to at least love him some what more then she always had. That love she freely gave to the two of them.

Naruto wasn't sure, but he wondered if this love would be more trouble for both of them then it would if they just went their own ways like Naruto himself would when he told her. Naruto didn't like leaving Sakura and Sasuke. He wanted to stay with them, but he knew it wouldn't last forever and he had to take his leave while he had a chance at love from a different source.

Sasuke eyes snapped open as his sack tightened and he felt a tingling at his spine then as if on cue Sakura pulled her head back and stared into his eyes as he came, he released inside her and she came with him, maybe because she was staring into his eyes, or maybe because she had been on the verge as well, her body jerking against his as he thrust into her until he was emptied. He was sensitive and he simply let his body and hers fall back onto the bed making her bury her face into his neck and moan softly. He grit his teeth his body felt on fire at so much of her touching him, as if it was all too much.

His throat tightened as she kissed his neck softly not removing her head from there as he wrapped his arm around her waist to get her in a more comfortable position while he waited in the feel of still being inside her even softening as he was.

He liked staying inside even after climax to feel her walls spasm against him, feeling her warmth he never wanted to pull away from. Feeling her connected to him in this small way.

He felt emotions push through him so suddenly he fought not to voice them. He wanted so desperately to tell her he loved her. He was afraid though. He had never said those words to her, and he wasn't even sure she would accept it let alone understand what he needed from her.

Almost ten minutes later Sakura removed herself from Sasuke's arms, he went to shower while Naruto came to the bed and pulled her onto his lap. She put her head on his shoulder and they sat there until she heard the shower run and then she sighed deeply. She relaxed as if she had been tense before.

" Whats wrong?" he asked with voice soft so Sasuke wouldn't hear, because obviously there was something wrong and he knew since she had only relaxed once she knew Sasuke was out of sight and hearing range, then it had to be her other lover and teammate.

She didn't look up from his shoulder but he could feel warmth and wetness and knew she had started to cry. He wasn't quite sure why, but he wrapped his arms around her regardless as she did so. Comforting her in confusion and concern.

He wondered if she had realized Sasuke loved her after all, and knew as he did, knew there would be nothing either of them could do. Sasuke loved her and he wouldnever _want_ anyone else. He had latched onto her as a baby duck to the first person it saw when it hatched. Sasuke was a duck, and Sakura just happened to be the first one he could see. It was a lot of pressure. Perhaps she just had a long mission, or maybe she was just stressed out.

Sakura had always been one to cry alone to not seem weak, and Naruto was surprised when she had suddenly broke down here now on his shoulder as they sat naked on her bed. He kissed the top of her head as she stopped her tears.

She removed her head from his shoulder to look into his blue confused eyes. She kissed him softly as if in thanks then again because he knew she would have sex with him, not because he had asked, or she had promised, but because she _needed_ to.

He sighed into her mouth. He would miss this. He wasn't sure if he could leave her now with all that emotional stress she seemed to be under. Leaving her with Sasuke could break her apart. So he would hold off on telling her about the girl he liked just yet.

Sakura came first in his life no matter what he liked, or loved, or wanted.

When Sasuke came out of the shower Sakura was being pierced by Naruto her face in his neck. He never did see the tears that had yet to dry on her face. And that was how Sakura wanted it.

**End chapter:**

**Okay I know now there will be many many many questions about this chapter. Yes I did warn you and you guys should have known it would be lemony this chapter, I know I write less lemons then a lot of people, but eh this fic called for it I knew I'd have to write many of them this fic, so for you lemon lime lovers have fun! Anyway guys I won't tell you whats wrong with Sakura, if you haven't guessed her tears cause, and I won't tell you much about Sasuke or Naruto or Sakura's future beyond that, but questions about anything else is welcome and will be answered the best I can with out spoilers :) If you noticed the chapter is longer. It's longer because the lemon by the way lol.**

**REVIEW please?**

**~~Kyo~~**


	4. Soft spot

**Okay I will try my best to write another chapter full of randomness, perverseness, and curiousness. :) Hope I answered everyone's questions properly.**

**_Cherryjubilee_ ( My anonymous reviewer) to answer that question, It is sort of a UchihaXSaku fic, though it's mainly a SakuXSasu fic. And thankx for reviewing!)**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto no matter what you guys say.**

**Chapter four: Soft spot**

Sakura woke and ran a hand over her face. She wished she could sleep more, but she had things to do, and people to obviously see, she had the day off work due to just returning from a mission, but it wouldn't be the first time if she was called in to day due to an emergency. So she sighed and glanced at Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke, her back faced him and he had his arms around her waist her face pressed into her hair as he slept, she had cuddled to Naruto in her sleep her head against his arm as he lay sprawled out legs open wide, one kicked up over her own leg, her leg across his waist was the only thing keeping his nudity to himself. She could feel it against her leg hard from what the morning always brought to him and Sasuke, almost every morning. That morning wood.

Sakura hadn't meant to cry, or break down in front of Naruto, but the second he had wrapped his arms around her there was no going back. She had been overwhelmed too much yesterday, and she had a feeling more so today as well.

Sakura shifted slightly backward to try to ease herself off from Naruto, but only ended up more stuck in Sasuke's arms as his arms tighten around her his voice, soft and incoherent, as he mumbles in his sleep. She could feel his staff against her butt, it was hard, long, and thick, and oh so warm. She closed her eyes.

She wondered what she would do with Naruto and Sasuke. She would have to let them leave eventually. She feared Sasuke wouldn't leave her, not that she didn't want him, but she just wanted him happy, she was sure though he couldn't be happy with her, maybe lack of confidence from her told her this, but either way she wanted the best for them both.

She turned in Sasuke's arms after removing herself from Naruto fully and then pressed her mouth to Sasuke's. He sighed against her mouth and his eyes opened hazy from sleep. She smiled he looked into her jade eyes and turned and buried his head in her neck not ready to wake. She smiled. Mornings were always like this.

" Sasuke I have places to be today, or I wouldn't be waking up this early either." She said with a soft nip to his ear, he groaned his hands running up her back along her spine to take the back of her neck and guide her back to his ear. He liked his ears played with. His weakness. She ran her tongue along the shell of his ear and then bit down on the lobe. He jerked and hissed something out with a deep growl in the back of his throat. He pulsed at her stomach and she laid her lips to his ear breathing against it he moaned for her.

" Wake up Sasuke." She said. He sighed as she pulled away. He looked almost disappointed when she pulled away, but he was definitely awake now. He pushed her head guiding it to his mouth with his hand still on the back of her neck and skull and her hair wound around his fingers.

His mouth against hers was slow, soft, and sweet. She smiled against his lips. He pulled back grouchy that he had to get up as he with drew stood then walked to the bathroom, his staff bobbing as he walked there quickly. She hid her laughter as she turned over to Naruto.

He looked peaceful when he slept, and she almost didn't wake him. He wouldn't be hers forever. She enjoined the scent of him in her bed, on her skin. The taste of his skin in her mouth. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his mouth before pinching his nipple in her fingers. He jerked his breath coming out quickly, as his eyes snapped open. He looked mildly confused. He was never one to wake quickly like Sasuke. She smiled. Sasuke came out of the shower no longer erect from one way or another, and got to dressing.

**XxxXxxxxXX**

She showered with Naruto to conserve water, in which case they wasted more then they conserved because he was _ready to go_ while they showered and he took her against the shower fall. He actually kissed her more then he ever had in so short amount of time. Not that he _didn't_ like kissing her, but because he felt he didn't have that right, but knowing he may never get the chance again later on, he had to do it now.

He would show her he would miss her, even if she didn't know he was leaving her, and Sasuke, just yet. He gasped into her hair as she tightened around him, he thrust a few more times before spilling himself again. He felt weak in the knees and had to sit on the side of the tub while he gained the strength back, Sakura stayed on his lap shaking not from cold, but from the sex. She was a little more then sensitive.

Sakura pressed her head to his neck and sighed deeply, he stiffened once perhaps thinking he had made her cry but she kissed his neck and he relaxed.

There was a knock on the door down stairs and she sighed. There went her day off. She removed herself from Naruto wincing ever so slightly but not in pain. She ached. She did a quick rinse and left Naruto with a soft kiss to the top of the head before hurrying out of the bathroom wrapped in a black towel.

" Sakura!" Sasuke shouted from down below. He sounded urgent and thinking emergency she ran down the step with the towel the only thing wrapped around her. Her clothes were out to dry, laundry day was obviously yesterday before she came home, Naruto and Sasuke had washed her clothes as well as their own they had here.

Thus all her clean clothes were down stairs drying in her back room. She would have to see who was at the door before she could hurry and get dressed. She wasn't going to wear Sasuke and Naruto's clothes again while answering the door.

She saw Sasuke's eyes widen as she rushed down the stairs, there sitting in her living room was Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke looked shocked that she had come down in a towel, and Itachi choked as the pink haired medic rushed down the stairs with her long hair wet, her body dripping water, and only a towel, black at that, separating her naked flesh from view.

" Oh, _Captain_." She said almost breathless. Itachi jerked as if slapped. That had sounded very much out of context and his mind had flashed and gone over to a entirely new and perverse side just by two words. Sasuke frowned hard. She blushed lightly, but figured he had seen her in less when they were on missions, it wasn't like she could just go off on her own to take bath when on a mission.

" Sakura." Itachi's voice had went deep maybe out of shock, or something else. Anger perhaps. He looked to his little brother and then back to the medic. She was obviously just from the shower and Sasuke was already dressed, but he could feel Naruto Uzumaki still upstairs no doubt from the shower as well, or getting into it, though he could no longer hear the run of water.

She looked flushed, not just in embarrassment, or from the hot water he could tell, Itachi closed his eyes to count to three before opening them. How was he supposed to deal with this knowledge. It would be different if Sakura and Sasuke were in a relationship, because then he could understand why they had kept it from the clan, but with Naruto involved, things just got strange, and complicated more so then ever.

" What do you _need_?" Though she knew.

" Have you ate?" he asked looking to Sasuke briefly. His little brother looked angry at Itachi for asking such a thing, because he knew where it was going. She looked confused a moment before she shook her head.

" Today is my day off, I thought I would take things slower today." _Obviously._ Itachi wanted to say, but didn't. He looked to the clock on the wall and nodded.

" Would you care to accompany me to breakfast then, I am sure you realize we have _much_ to talk about." He wouldn't talk to Sasuke, because Sasuke's wouldn't answer him. He would talk to Sakura because being her Captain she had to answer him, and being her lovers brother she also had no choice.

She sighed one hand pulling her long hair off her neck and over a shoulder. It floated down the black towel all the way down to her hips, which were lush and curved. The towel stuck to her in interesting ways Itachi had no choice but to admire. Maybe he looked more so knowing his little brother had her, or knowing perhaps it would anger Sasuke, and he liked teasing him.

Sakura seemed to notice his curious eyes though, and didn't seem to mind at all that he was looking, he had seen her in less after all on missions, but when your on a mission, you tend not to stare, not out of desire not to, but because if your attention is else where you could get into trouble quick enemy wise.

" Then if you'll give me a moment to get dressed, I'll _come_ with_ you_." Itachi's eyes widened wondering if she had worded it that way to tease him, or his brother. He figured Sasuke, as his brother trailed after her with a displeased look. She swayed into the back hall between the kitchen and the stairs. She swayed not out of want, but because she walked like that, with that sexy sway.

Itachi wondered what was wrong with him for noticing though, she had come down stairs in nothing but a freaking towel, his favorite shade of black. She looked good in black with all that pale wet skin, pink hair darkened with water. He frowned harder. He shouldn't have noticed her this much. Maybe he was just curious as to her more so because she was obviously _with_ his little brother, and Naruto, or maybe just because he was her Captain and friend. Either way he was bothered that he noticed her so much.

**XxxXxxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke took her arm in hand when they got to the laundry room down the hall, out of ear shot as he spoke low after spinning her around to look at him.

" Sakura." he hissed, she frowned.

" Don't tease Itachi,_ not him_." She frowned harder until she snorted out a laugh.

" You of all people should see how much we don't get along." Well no he hadn't seen that. All he had seen was that Itachi let her in more then he let anyone else, except Shisui.

" Besides, he just wants to talk to me about whats going on between the three of us, in which I mean you, me, and Naruto." She said as his face tightened. He relaxed a little at that. She turned and wrapped her free arm around him so the towel dropped to the floor with nothing to hold it up with her arm gone, and the other in Sasuke's grip.

She pressed her bare body against his clothed one. His eyes went soft as she knew they would. He sighed when he let go of her arm to hold her around the waist his thumbs making patterns on the place where her back dipped to fill out her rump. She sighed pressing her head to his chest.

" I'm sorry." She wasn't sure if he was apologizing for being possessive, or because he had gotten them into this mess with his brother, and clan, well just brother and cousin for now, but he was sure his clan would find out sooner rather then later. She looked up at him with amused jade eyes, though he saw how tired she was even after sleeping, she was more mentally tired then physically.

" It's alright." She said with a smile. He frowned but leaned down and captured her mouth in his. He couldn't keep her back here too long, Itachi hated to be kept waiting, and Naruto would be coming down, most likely only making things worse. So he pulled from the kiss with restraint, though he made a sound low in his throat at having to. He gave in and pulled her into his arms again regardless however, never getting enough of her, as he pulled her into a harder kiss, with tongues battling. He only put her down when he heard Naruto's loud foot steps stomping down the stairs.

He set her down and sighed, he sent her what he hoped was a reassuring smile, before he walked out to leave her dress.

She pulled on a black shirt, her own, and her black tight shorts, with a red skirt like her old tan one, she had traded colors after Sasuke said he liked her in black and red.

She walked out of the back room dressed with weapon pouch at her thigh and some medical herbs at her waist on a belt, because she never knew when she would need them anytime when not at the hospital. Hinata had made them with her help. Hinata was good with herbs it seemed. Of course with her gentle hands she had no doubt.

She walked out with her hair being brushed through with her fingers in hopes to not have to run up stairs to get a brush. Naruto had thought of that, though Sasuke obviously held the brush now, he held a hand out to her as Itachi sat at her couch with Naruto across him talking on. Itachi looked mildly annoyed as Naruto yapped on, and Sasuke took that time to brush out her hair after she had taken his hand and he pulled her closer. He tied her hair up with a band and then kissed the top of her head with a glare to his brother who stood noticing she was ready.

" Your leaving Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked bounding over and taking her into his arms and swinging her back and forth. She laughed.

" Yes sorry, _Captain_ asked me to breakfast." Naruto looked to Itachi surprised. He took a long look at Itachi sizing him up maybe. Then nodded as if making sure he was okay for her to leave with, or perhaps Naruto was thinking Itachi would be a good man to take her away from them. Sasuke scowled as if he had thought Naruto was thinking just that.

Sakura smiled back as Naruto let her go. He kissed the top of her head avoiding her headband with Konoha's symbol in the middle of the metal. He smiled and she nodded before waving at Sasuke and Naruto and following Itachi out of her own house.

Itachi walked at her side, almost amused that when she was far enough from the house she took her hair out of the high pony tail and then retied it down at her neck like his. Obviously Sasuke realized she liked her hair like that, but didn't want her to have any ties to Itachi in any sense not even her hair the same. He chuckled softly at the humor of his little brothers jealously over the little pink haired Kunoichi.

" Don't tease him Itachi." She said softly knowing why he was laughing even as softly as he was. He looked over at her half amused.

" He's quite _protective_." She nodded.

" That should be expected." He understood. She was Sasuke's first lover, maybe first kiss, first love even. He nodded. She seemed more mature about this entire arrangement then Sasuke and Naruto did. He had to respect that, though she was older then them both, and they say women mature faster.

" We made a deal when were were younger not to ever leave each other until all of us had a someone in our lives. It was a way for all of us to make sure none of us were ever alone when we got older." Sakura said not looking at him as they walked to his favorite place to eat.

Itachi looked over at her curiously. He couldn't blame them for wanting to not be alone, though why the threesome?

" Experimentation." Sakura answered as if reading his mind, or just the question in his eyes. He was always surprised when she read him so easily.

" We were _very_ curious, Naruto suggested the deal, and after a while we got curious enough to turn to each other when our hormones and pheromones were released." Itachi stiffened.

" So you have stayed together simply because of this deal? Why have none of you moved on?" She sighed.

" Sasuke and I figured Naruto would be the one we would be stuck waiting for, but I know Naruto has choices, and I figured when Sasuke and Naruto found someone I would either have to as well, or simply make them believe I wasn't alone." Itachi frowned.

" You do not want another lover when Sasuke and Naruto leave you for their own?" She smiled to herself and looked over at him.

" It would take too long to build that sort of trust with anyone else and besides I doubt that I could ever have the same sort of comfort I have with Sasuke and Naruto. I know them, and they know me. I don't want to feel as if they had meant nothing by replacing them like that. Besides it's alright. I don't need a man in my life. My work keeps me busy, and my work with ANBU is a tole all itself." He knew that. He was however curious. She had two men currently, but when they found their own paths she would go from two to none? Would she be alright with that? After spending so many years with the two of them constantly around her in _that_ way?

" I have a feeling I will be difficult for Sasuke to let go." She looked away out at the streets starting to fill up with people, mostly vendors setting up their shops or opening this early as the sun just starts to settle from it's rise.

Itachi understood why she figured that. Sasuke was already possessive and protective. He didn't _want_ anyone, at least that was what he and Shisui saw, around Sakura. How would he be able to let her go if he took her in his arms every time a man came to visit? Itachi was curious if Sasuke even _wanted_ to let her go.

" Are you sure he wants to let go Sakura?" She paused mid-step. He stopped and looked back at her. She sighed as if she had been waiting for that. She started walking again but remained silent for a long time, they reached the place they would eat, took a table and ordered, before she even spoke again.

" I'm sure he most certainly does not. But even Naruto understands he has to let go. Naruto is willing to let go, I know Sasuke isn't, but I had hoped one day he would be ready to once he found a girl he liked enough. Though he hasn't looked, still I have that hope. I can't force him away, and if Sasuke doesn't find anyone I can't leave him alone." Itachi frowned.

" Because of your deal?" She sighed.

" In some ways yes, but I know Sasuke. I know that.." She trailed off and shook her head.

" Sasuke will move on on his own, or he will cling to me. Either way I will let him do as he pleases. It's selfish but if I could keep Sasuke, if only him, and not both, then I would. He's a comfort to me. I know how he will respond, I know what he likes. I know how to make..." She paused startled that she was about to tell Itachi how Sasuke liked to be pleasured. Itachi looked mildly surprised as well, as if he to knew where that sentence was going to go.

" Sasuke is a comfort I wouldn't mind keeping, but I doubt it's good for him. He needs to move on to see I'm not the only option he has." Itachi was still mildly uncomfortable from where the previous subject was going, but he spoke anyway.

" And what if he loves you?" Itachi knew Sasuke did. He could see it in his brothers eyes.

Sakura took a drink of the tea the waiter had left for them before their food came. She set the tea back down on the table and looked out at the streets away from him. She looked sad, as if she already knew as well Sasuke loved her.

" Do you love Sasuke?" Itachi asked curiously. She looked back at him quickly then back to the street as if his comment hadn't been worth gaining her whole attention. She looked mildly annoyed now.

" Does it matter?" She asked with a harder tone then she had wanted. Itachi was surprised to say the least but he didn't show he was. He shrugged slightly knowing she saw the movement.

" I would normally say no, but he_ is_ my little brother, if I am to_ allow_ him to stay with you, I would at least_ like_ to know if your with him not from a deal, or pity, but love." She sighed closing her eyes and let the soft wind blow against her face.

" Considering, when the clan elders find out you'll be forced to leave him or marry him." Itachi added knowing she needed to understand that.

" Do you really think he will let me leave him just because of what his family tells him? He would rather force me into marriage." She said and looked back at him showing him a surprising amount of anger, he wasn't sure was directed at him or his family, or Sasuke himself.

" Would you marry him then?" Itachi wondered.

" Yes." She said with out even a heart beat of silence after his question.

" What if you were to find someone you wanted to spend the rest of your life with, that is not Sasuke, would you still give that up for his sake?" She looked out at the street again this time more wistful then annoyed.

" I highly doubt I would find anyone like that, but yes. I would never leave Sasuke on his own, until he were to find someone else, and if he found no one, I would do what he asked even if it meant marrying him when I had someone I wanted." She was dedicated at least to what she believed was right.

" So what this thing is between you, my brother, and Naruto Uzumaki, it started out as a deal, escalated into experimentation, then grew sexual?" Itachi asked wanting to make sure he was correct. She sighed and nodded.

" That is correct." She said. They sat in silence as the waiter brought their food and they ate.

" Have you never been worried about pregnancy?" She choked on her food. She disliked having this conversation at all with her Captain, let alone lovers brother.

" I am a medic, do you think I would allow that?" he frowned curious as to how she could stop it, but didn't ask, simply because he didn't want to seem like he didn't know, he hated admitting he didn't know everything. **( lol)**

" How many years has it been since you started having intercourse?" She shifted in her seat but kept her eyes on his as if challenging him and his damn detailed questions.

" Two years at most, one and a half at least." He raised an eyebrow.

" Are you going to tell your clan about this Itachi?" She asked wanting to change the damned subject already. Itachi thought about it. He really should, but in light of the circumstance he might wait until it reveals itself. He didn't want Sakura to be forced to marry his little brother, because frankly Itachi was her friend, though they had a lot of moments they didn't get along, he knew she could get under his skin, but he also knew he could enjoy her company as well.

He didn't want her to be stuck with his brother just because Sasuke was to afraid to let go of his past, and in affect her.

" No. I have _determined_ that this should be kept in the dark for now." Itachi said with out explaining why, and he hadn't needed to she smiled slightly.

" If you were to get a lover, Sasuke would start to see, or be forced to see, that he can not stay at your side Sakura." She locked eyes with his. Her jade eyes already knowing that, yet he couldn't understand why she had not done anything like that.

"If your concerned you will hurt him, I assure you it is for the better." She scoffed.

" You think I don't know that? How can Sasuke truly know what love is when he's only had me as a reference? He can't know what he likes, or what he doesn't, when he won't find someone else. I don't want Sasuke to feel abandoned. Naruto will understand, but Sasuke may not." Itachi frowned.

" Why do you not just find a casual lover then instead of someone you intend to make a relationship with? Shisui would be ready and willing." She laughed, he hadn't expected her to.

" I bet he is. No though, the causal lover is a good step yes, but not with an Uchiha." Itachi raised an eye brow feeling slightly insulted for some reason. On his clan or cousins sake he didn't know.

" Do you have a problem with Uchiha?" He asked. She smiled at him with a strange look in her eyes, one that he wasn't sure he had ever seen.

" Oh no. I enjoy Uchiha's. I love looking into that Sharingan and having it activate all on it's own, only from my doing, knowing I have that sort of affect over someone and knowing that I can see everything when that Kekkei genkai is activated. So no. I have no problem at all with Uchiha, it's Sasuke that has the problem." He understood that look now. She was teasing him.

He understood what she meant with out having to spell it out. She liked having sex with the Sharingan activated. It happened during sex, during _any_ extreme emotion, so naturally. He felt uncomfortable now. Perhaps with the knowledge that her idea partner would be an Uchiha, or perhaps knowing she looked into Sasuke's eyes when she had sex with him, or a mix of them both.

" Why does Sasuke have a problem with who your lover is to be?" Itachi asked wondering why he even asked. Sasuke was possessive, but even he should understand he couldn't keep Sakura like a puppy chained to his side.

She looked amused rather then embarrassed at telling him her _secret_ pleasure. They had finished their food and were sitting drinking tea at the table now so she could lean her arms onto the table which pushed her breast up as well, into his view, and he looked with out really wanting to just because the movement had drawn his eyes.

She was looking at him, and then into his eyes when he rose them to meet hers. She was amused that he had looked at her chest. He wasn't sure he liked being teased like this. She had never done it before so much at a time, and not so much like this almost flirting, and besides it was slightly erotic. He wasn't sure he wanted her to continue, or stop.

" Do you really think Sasuke would want an Uchiha to have me when he has the power over me that he does with his eyes? If I had a lover with the Sharingan what would I keep going back to Sasuke for?" She asked, though she would never leave Sasuke like that. She didn't just have sex with him for his blood limit. Itachi seemed to understand that though.

" Sasuke was glaring at me and Shisui for that reason." Itachi stated more then asked, obviously coming to that conclusion and was starting realize why he seemed so possessive when he and Shisui were around her. It made a lot more sense now. Sasuke wasn't possessive around all men, just Uchiha.

" He's only possessive of you around Uchiha." Itachi stated to make sure, rather then to ask. She nodded.

" Sasuke had started acting more possessive of me once we started to have sex, but he wouldn't be so bad if men came near me, he shares me with Naruto after all, his rival. Though I _had _started noticing that every time an Uchiha came near, for what ever reason, or we got close to the Uchiha district he would tense up and inch closer to me, glaring at anyone who looked our way." She looked a little amused for some reason.

" I'm surprised no one had asked why he kept glaring at them when ever I had to come over for a medical emergency to the Uchiha district. He was almost antsy to get me away as if I was in danger of being raped with their eyes." Itachi almost spit out his drink. He did choke on it though. She smiled at him.

" Would you prefer an Uchiha as a lover?" He asked unsure why he wanted to know. She met his eyes with a smirk that could only be classified playful and sexy. He hated admitting he found her attractive. This woman who was sleeping with not only his brother but another man as well.

He for some reason wished she had been on his team for her to experiment with _him_. He knew what things worked which way, he had never fooled around with woman, heck he frankly had no desire to be with anyone like that, though this Kunoichi ignited a weird sort of spark in him that set off that desire. He almost slapped himself for those thoughts. Why was he_ attracted _to his brother's _lover_?

" Do you honestly want to know Itachi-_sama_?" She purred. He shivered unsure why she had added the _sama_ other then to tease. He didn't know why she was teasing him at all, or why he was letting her. She had never teased him before like this, maybe to get back at him for asking such things of her.

" Yes I would, but if I had wanted an Uchiha other then Sasuke I would have not hesitated. Your family certainly has that attractive gene, but they also have a gene that doesn't get along with one of mine." He looked confused, well tried to hide the confusion but regardless she saw it. She always saw his thoughts as if he let them slip past for her. He didn't.

" Your all stubborn tight asses. I can barely stand Sasuke, I wouldn't want another damn Uchiha in my life definitely not as a lover." Itachi looked shocked. She smiled.

" Are you saying Sasuke is not a good lover?" She looked amused again.

" Not at all. He a _wonderful_ lover, but I have spent _way_ too much time around Uchiha to know if I wanted any lover Uchiha wise, I would just stick with Sasuke, though..." She frowned and smiled to herself as if she had been about to say something else and surprised herself. Itachi was surprised as well. Did she like a certain Uchiha of his family then? The way that had sounded it seemed that way, though she had never spent a lot of time around his family, not one person in general other then him and Shisui. He paused. Shisui?

" Do you have a soft spot for my cousin perhaps?" She looked up at him quickly and blushed, she fought it though. She looked into his eyes with unhappiness at being outed like that. He was surprised. She didn't ever seem to _respond_ to Shisui's flirting.

" It's _not_ like that." She said and stood laying money on the table and walking off, he paid his part and followed not taking long to catch up to her much shorter leg strides.

" Then how is it?" Itachi asked falling in step at her side. She crossed her arms under her large chest that he cursed being drawn to again with his eyes. She looked annoyed as she stopped walking. He stopped as well.

" A soft spot, perhaps." She admitted. Though reluctantly.

" Though if you were to say that I would then have to say I have a soft spot for you as well." He stopped breathing. She smiled as she noticed, he started breathing just because he hadn't meant to stop. She turned and started walking again. He followed unsure what she meant by _soft spot_.

" What do you mean by that?" He asked. However she wasn't going to say. She looked amused to have something he wanted to know and hold it to him. She shook her head.

" I'm going to go now. I have things to do Captain." She said. He frowned.

" We'll talk about this later Sakura." he said wanting to know what the hell _soft spot _meant and how he and Shisui were involved in it.

She turned to look at him, and smiled.

" No, we won't." And then she disappeared.

**XxxXxxXxxXxXxX**

**End chapter: HAHA! I loved it, I also changed it from what I had written the first time for this chapter, oh well, you guys got enough perverseness this chapter. And you got your lemon last chapter, so your fine. I like this chapter much more then I had when I first wrote it, so yes this one will be posted thankfully and I can finally move on to chapter five lol. Hope you liked! :3**

**Questions? Comments? WTF's? REVIEW IT!**

**~~Kyo~~**


	5. Welcome home

**YO! Chapter five is up aren't you do excited? :D Well considering I have like two chapters of this up currently and haven't even posted chapter three yet, or four then no your just excited to read three and four but you will be excited to read this after them! Anyway! Hope I did a well enough job explaining things from your reviews _and well..._ enjoy!**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it sorry. If so, This would so be how things went down. **

**Chapter five: Welcome home.**

Itachi was irritated. Sakura kept ignoring him, and that 'soft spot', comment was getting to him. He wanted to know what on earth she meant. Itachi hadn't spoke to Shisui about it because the only thing that would do was irritate Sakura and maybe give Shisui's hopes up.

He had finished his ANBU paperwork for the day and was on his marry old way to find that darn pink haired Kunoichi. He had searched a lot of places, but finally decided the hospital _again_. Last time he came here the nurse said Sakura wasn't here, but maybe she had come back. This time he would just go to her office and not bother with the nurse, or personnel.

He walked the steps passing room after room until he found the one that was dark on the other side, no lights, but it didn't mean she wasn't in there. He frowned as he stared at the door with her last name on it. Damn it, _where is she_? He sighed and was about to turn around and leave when he heard an almost _too_ soft sound. He jerked and pressed himself close to the door trying to peer in with no luck, but pressing his ears closer.

Someone _was_ in there. He pressed as close as possible, and was as silent as possible, as he listened. He heard a faint gasp that was a female, he was guessing Sakura. She was the only one besides Tsunade with keys to her office. He then heard a male chuckle and tensed. What was going on in there? Did he care to find out?

He turned wondering if he should leave when just so happens Neji Hyuuga his third in command walked down the hall. When he saw Itachi at the door he had obviously been going for, Sakura's office, he skidded to a stop. Itachi held his hand up to not speak and Neji cut off the words he was going to say. He walked up and pressed his ear to the wall curiously as his Captain was doing. He jerked when he heard a grunt that definably wasn't made alone. Neji activated his Byakugan and forced his eyes to the room beyond the door. Itachi watched the Hyuuga look very confused then blush hard. He shut off his Byakugan and Itachi disappeared and reappeared inside the locked room.

When he appeared it was to darkness, and a curse from a familiar voice. _Male_. He let his eyes adjust and then he did a one eighty around the room his eyes landing on the figures pressed against the desk, though one sitting down low, in what had to be the office chair, the other on top of that figure, back against the desk. Papers were scattered across the room.

" What the hell Itachi?" That was Sakura's voice. He pulled the curtains open and let light of the night spill in. He glanced back and wished he hadn't.

He made a face. Sakura was on top his brother, on her desk chair. Though so far clothes were on, though her shirt was unbuttoned to reveal her chest which was strapped down as it usually was when she worked or spared. Her long hair was gripped tight in Sasuke's fist. Sasuke looked flustered. Sakura looked annoyed.

Her lips looked red and swelled, no doubt he had interrupted heavy kissing, and maybe more. He glanced at Sakura's hips pressed tight against his brothers lap. Sasuke looked angry now, though uncomfortable. Itachi was betting Sakura wasn't just sitting on his lap but something else as well, considering how flushed his brother was.

Sasuke pulled Sakura by her hair forward and pressed his face against her neck hiding obviously. Itachi didn't figure Sasuke was the sort to hide like that in a situation like this, but perhaps he couldn't school is face just yet. Sakura turned enough to stare Itachi in the eyes. Jade locking on his onyx.

" Can I help you?" She asked the annoyance gone, though she did look amused again. Which she had been a lot lately, at least that he's seen. She seemed so calm being caught atop his little brother in such a position, though clothes were on, Itachi doubted they would have stayed that way.

Itachi wondered what he was to say now. He had come to find her because she was avoiding him, or running, but now he wasn't sure he wanted to ask what he wanted to know. Not with Sasuke so close. Not with him hearing it. He couldn't be weak in front of anyone let alone Sasuke.

Sakura though seemed to know exactly what he wanted. She wrapped her arm around Sasuke as he let go of her hair but kept his face pressed to her neck. His breathing was harsh, though he was trying to calm it. She shifted and he growled at her. Itachi tensed. That was a new sound from his brother.

Her hand found his hair and she pulled his head to the side though he was still hidden from Itachi's view, Itachi could hear just fine and could hear his brother's displeasure at her doing anything with _him_ in the room.

Sakura was being cruel to him, he wasn't sure why. Why she wanted him to see _this_, why she was torturing Sasuke, why she was teasing him. She kissed Sasuke's ear and he jerked. Itachi frowned harder crossing his arms over his chest in displeasure. He didn't want to watch this, but he couldn't just leave. He was the one who interrupted.

Though Sakura didn't seem to be continuing what he had interrupted, she was just teasing them both. Itachi hadn't realized Sakura had a Sadistic side.

"We have a mission in two days." He said after a long while. She moved her head so it was resting against Sasuke's neck, so he couldn't see what her face expressed. She sighed. Sasuke's shivered at the breath she breathed out along his neck.

" Is that so?" She said sounding less amused now, finally, and more tired. He wasn't sure why she switched emotions like that. From amused, teasing both him and his little brother, then to tired, and world weary.

" Hn." She laughed and pulled her face away to look over at him, he was still at the window. The light shown against her bright hair reflecting a sea of cherry blossoms spread around her and Sasuke.

" Alright Captain. You could have just stopped by the house." She said with a smile. Back to teasing? No. She was back to normal, the normal way she usually acted around him. He almost sighed in relief. He didn't_ dislike_ those other sides to her, he was just unsure how to take her teasing, amused attitude, and was less sure what to do about that tired outlook. He preferred this Sakura who would be straight with him.

" I could have." He said looking away from her to look out to Konoha below the hospital on the second floor as they were.

She smiled faintly. She liked teasing Itachi, he got this almost uncertain look across his face, and she enjoyed seeing him unsure of something. They had been friends, and he her Captain for a long while now, she had spent enough time with him to know seeing different emotions cross his face was something new, and she enjoyed it, though she could tell his emotions most of the time by his eyes. She was _very _good at reading people after all.

" Would you like to come to dinner? Mother has been asking for you." Itachi said, Sasuke stiffened unburied his face from her neck, obviously able to school his face now, or just surprised enough to look to his brother. He looked to Itachi with a weird sort of look.

" Mother has?" He asked his elder brother. Itachi nodded.

" Mother loves Sakura. She worries about you all on your own." Sakura smiled sweetly. Itachi knew she loved Mikoto. Mikoto had been kind enough to offer her a home when her parents died a while back, but Sakura being old enough to live alone kindly refused. Itachi was in some ways glad she had.

" Alright, Naruto has plans tonight anyway." Sasuke looked at the woman on his lap, and wondered how she knew that. Itachi nodded swiftly.

" Captain." Sakura said before Itachi could escape, er, leave.

He turned back to look at her, though disliking that he also saw Sasuke so dang close to her.

" We really _won't_ talk about it later." He looked surprised a split second before he smirked ever so slightly. He nodded.

" As you wish Sakura." And he disappeared, they both knew they _would _talk sooner or later about it.

Sasuke sighed deeply.

" That was just wrong." Sasuke said laying his head on her shoulder she smiled into his hair.

" Oh my poor Sasuke-kun so shy." She teased with a silky voice whispered against his ear. He shuttered violently. She smiled and kissed his ear. They turned red with embarrassment. Sasuke's weakness was his ears. It made her laugh.

" That's cruel Sakura. Are you going to make me go in front of my mother and father with an hard on?" She could feel it now as he grew hard. Itachi had seriously dampened his mood, but she had hit the right spots to pump him up again.

" No silly boy. We can take care of that right away." He growled at her.

" Don't tease me _Sakura._" Though he much rather she tease him then anyone else, including Itachi. He had warned her about teasing his brother. Itachi was already _too _interested in her as it was.

" I have to get to work, my lunch break is over in four minutes and if I'm late again father _will_ kill me." Sasuke said closing his eyes as Sakura nibbled his ear lobe. He groaned. She wasn't letting him go, and he didn't want to leave in this _state_. He was going to be skinned alive by his father he just knew it.

" Your right, I've been gone long enough from my patients." She said and actually pulled back. He groaned in frustration, better yet he didn't like her teasing _him_ at all, even if it was sexy as hell. He pulled her hair and jerked her for a long smothering kiss. She smiled against his mouth when she pulled away. He could feel the curve of those lush lips. He wondered why she was always so amused lately as if she knew something no one else did. He wondered if that were true.

" You know I won't be able to sneak out tonight to sleep at your house Sakura, don't tease me like this." He said with a growl against her mouth. She smiled wider.

" Don't worry Sasuke. I had no intention of teasing you. I plan to follow through with every word." Though she hadn't said anything referring to him, he knew what she meant. She pulled her mouth away from his.

" If you don't hurry you'll be late for work Sasuke." Damn it she_ was_ teasing him.

" Sakura." She laughed and reached between them pressed softly on the hard bulge there. He hissed out something, and she pressed her mouth to his again as she caressed him through his pants, he strained against the material wanting a more concrete touch, not just this through the clothes, but he knew he had no time to complain at least she wasn't allowing him to go off to work with a problem. He could really see working like that. His father would lecturer him on controlling his hormones, and putting pleasure _after_ business.

She deepened the kiss and yet kept that slow steady rubbing of her fingers feather light teasing him, yet turning him on at the same time. It felt so good when she was so gentle. Like each little touch was more powerful then a long hard stoke. He shuttered and moaned against her mouth, she split his lips with her tongue and they battled for dominance in which he lost as he climaxed. His breath came out hard and he gasped into her mouth. His heart thumped wildly as she pulled her mouth away from his. He was embarrassed for some reason, though he always was when she made him cum, he didn't know why.

She smiled at him softly.

" I have a pair of your pants in the supply closet change quickly before you go back to work Sasuke." He tried to slow his breathing and control his wild blush, and she simply smiled at him in that soft way, as if she were his mother not his lover. It frustrated him. He huffed when she removed herself from his lap. He stood on wobbly legs, still not steady after climax, and walked a little clumsily to her closet where she did have a pair of his black pants there, and Naruto's, though he had never needed them when he was here, and he rarely came here to make out with her let alone have sex, or need another pair of pants for any reason, so he wondered why she had them.

He went to ask her but she was gone. He frowned and looked around but she had left. He wondered if she really _did _have patients she had to get back to so quick. He had been sure she was almost done for the day, which was why he spent his lunch here with her, knowing he wouldn't be able to spend the night. He had been sleeping over too much, and his father suspected something. Sasuke knew he had to.

He wondered why Itachi had _really _come to see her, obviously they had _something_ to talk about that Sakura didn't want to talk about, but Itachi desperately wanted to. If he seriously came into a locked room where he damn well knew something perverted was going on it then yes, his brother wanted to know something very badly. Sasuke just wondered what it was Sakura knew that his brother wanted to so bad. He hoped to kami she _wasn't_ teasing him. He had no clue how Itachi would react to being teased, and when she teased someone she came off as flirty, he hated to think Itachi would ever flirt with his lover, let alone his own teammate in ANBU, but still with Itachi he was like a dark horse, he didn't know what to expect.

He could never tell what Itachi was thinking, and he could certainly never tell what Sakura thought, maybe one of them was starting to rub off on the other with as much time they spent together on missions, and the such. He hated when he saw her talking to his brother, or Shisui. He watched her when he had time, and he saw her with a lot of Uchiha. Though she was their medic, still he didn't like it.

He took his soiled pants off wiping himself with them to rid himself of his seed. He frowned and put the clean pants on. He didn't know much about Sakura any more. He had been with her and Naruto since they were genin and he didn't know either of them any better, well in small ways, but they kept secrets like he did them, but he never really thought about it. He didn't know Sakura very well, she had grown up and he had never really bothered actually 'talking' with her. They didn't talk very much about every day things, and she rarely talked much at all anymore.

When they were younger she talked all the time, what had changed? It was true when she had started training and getting stronger, being the Kunoichi he knew she could be if she tried, she had grown a little distant, but so had they all, him with his clan, Naruto with his training with that perverted sage, her with the hospital and ANBU.

But they made time for each other, comforted each other, yet Naruto was the most talkative, yet even he hid things from them. Were they both just letting Naruto fill the silence? Why hadn't he noticed that before? He blushed in shame, probably because he never really thought to talk to her between their busy schedules, sex, sleep, and the such. He vowed to talk to her more, about things that didn't matter, about things that did. He wasn't a very talkative person, she had been, though she had obviously changed, he had not noticed much, just trying to ignore Naruto's constant chattering. When had she gotten so quiet that even he didn't know what was going on outside of their '_relationship._'

**XxxXxxXxXxxX**

" We have a mission in two days and you got hurt?" She asked the Uchiha male sitting in a hospital bed in front of her. He smiled shyly rubbing the back of his head, in a familiar gesture. She sighed.

" Honestly Shisui what was it this time? Cat in the road, you had to save it and got ran over by a bunch of angry grandma's?" He nodded as if that _was _what happened. She rubbed her forehead trying to ease the pulsing vain there. She stepped up and placed a glowing hand to his chest, he honestly did look like he got trampled. His chest was a mass of angry bruises and he had two fractured ribs, and a broken finger. He looked at her with onyx eyes that had suddenly softened.

" You smell like Sasuke." He said after she had finished healing his ribs and was moving to work on his broken finger. She had gotten as far as to lift his hand into hers gently before he said that and she tensed before relaxing.

" He was here on his lunch break." She said softly as she began healing his hand, she closed her eyes to concentrate. She was beautiful with all that long pink haired hurriedly tied back at the nape of her neck like their cousin's, though he knew Sasuke had to hate that.

Her skin was pale and so smooth, her eye lashes were like lace around jade eyes that expressed so much, and so little. These little hands that could heal so gently and then kill so easily. That small curvy body that was so tiny yet so very lush, and sexy. Those full lips so sinful and yet so pure. He wondered why she looked like such an angel when she was clearly a succubus. Always a contradiction.

Two men on her tray and no one had known the entire time, perhaps because she never talked about herself, or perhaps because she was so innocently pure on the outside, it was hard to ever see what was on the inside. He loved any side she had though, she was fine anyway she was, and even smelling of his little cousin she was desirable, but he worried about her.

He could tell even Itachi was worried about her. He found Itachi's eye following her everywhere they saw her. He was a little worried Itachi had fallen for her as well, but maybe he was over looking things. Maybe it was simply interest, or concern, or the such. She_ is_ very interesting, and hard to figure out like the worlds hardest puzzle. Itachi loved puzzles.

" Has Itachi been hassling you still?" He asked as she finally finished mending his broken finger, it was stiff but he could move it again. The swelling was down and now she was pressing hands to his bruises, not hovering, touching his chest. He froze at the warmth of her hands. She had never touched him before. It was terribly shocking and almost exciting. Too exciting. His heart started to race on it's own, he frowned at it. Damn reactive body of his. Sakura didn't seem to care about his heart racing or she didn't notice as green chakra flared and warmed his chest as the black and purple coloring faded to his normal light tan. His muscles flexed beneath her hands and he saw a small twitch of lips before she removed her hands.

" No." She answered his question but with no other words, or emotions, to give away what else she meant, or what she didn't mean, nothing. She was frustrating sometimes. Most of the time.

She reminded him of Itachi sometimes like this. He wondered if she had ever noticed that. Wondered if anyone else did, or if Itachi himself realized that. Did she get it from him, or Sasuke? Did she just spend to much time around the Uchiha clan and knew their ways starting to be quiet and relaxed just to deal with his clan? He wondered. She moved back and tucked her hands in her white lab pockets. She smiled opening her eyes at last.

" You'll be fine now. Make sure not to get trampled by sweet old ladies again." She said and turned after signing a clip board and handing them to him, release papers. Then she left with out another word. He wondered what that was about. Did he offend her by bringing up Sasuke? Or Itachi?

**XxxXxxXxXxX**

" Oh Sakura-chan your so beautiful! It's been so long since you've come over! I was starting to think I would have to wound Fugaku just to see you!" Mikoto exclaimed crushing her in a hug. Sakura laughed softly hugging the beautiful female Uchiha back. When Mikoto released her she was smiling brightly, and Sakura smiled back. Mikoto had always treated her as part of the family, as a daughter, but Sakura was just so unsure how to respond to the woman. She loved the woman dearly but Sakura's own mother hadn't been like Mikoto. More like Tsunade she would say. She wasn't sure about this touchy love she was being shown, but she didn't dislike it.

She wondered if Mikoto and Fugaku would still love her so dearly if they knew she was screwing their youngest son. She winced inwardly. Yeah that sounded bad even to her own mind. She didn't want to displease the woman who gladly would have taken her in when her own parents died, or the man whom was kind to her despite her not being his child or an Uchiha, or from a clan of any sort. But Sasuke came first. She had made the deal, she would stick to it. She had to, for their sake, for Sasuke's sake. She wondered why she had been so worried about Naruto finding someone or not, when she really should have worried about Sasuke this whole time.

" Do come in Sakura-chan, please have a seat and tell me all about your life. I want to know everything. Are you seeing anyone one? Ooh is he cute? Sexy? Oh tell me dear, I never get out." Mikoto begged her. She smiled faintly.

" I work a lot Mikoto-san, I have little time for things like personal pleasure when I'm assigned missions or have hospital duty. I love my work though." Sakura added seeing Mikoto frown. Mikoto still frowned but she didn't look upset, just worried.

" Have they been working you very hard at the hospital, Oh Fugaku I told you having her work as our clan's medic would be too much on the dear. I can't even imagine what Itachi's making you do out side the village." Sakura laughed softly. Fugaku watched her, and Mikoto looked surprised.

" Don't worry Mikoto-san, I _love_ my work, and I love having an honor such as being your clan's medic. I would give up all my free time to simply help this clan, and Itachi-sama is a very respectable Captain, he would not push us hard if he didn't think we couldn't handle it, and I like a challenge. It's good for the soul." Mikoto looked surprised but Fugaku looked to respect her a little more.

" Don't let him bully you dear." Mikoto said touching her cheek gently. She smiled and leaned into the comforting touch. Fugaku stood and patted her on the head like a good little girl and he walked to the study where he would wait for Dinner to be ready, and Mikoto waited for her in the kitchen door way. Sakura followed Mikoto with a smile. Sometimes she forgot what it was like to have parents.

**XxxXxXxXxX**

It was almost dinner time, and Mikoto and Sakura were almost finished preparing the food for dinner, when Sasuke came home. Sakura turned and glanced at Sasuke. She was slightly embarrassed to be seen in an apron with lace and pink frill on it, with her long hair braided down her back, Mikoto had said Sakura took after Itachi a little too much putting her beautiful hair back like that, but Sakura liked it back out of the way, in which Mikoto had braided the long tresses for her, with Sakura's promise that when she wasn't working she would wear it either down, or in a beautiful hair style. _It's a waste to not __show off such a beautiful face, and such unique hair. _Mikoto had said.

Sakura had always wished for hair black, blond, red, or brown, anything but this strange hair color, but she had gotten use to it, even if it held harsh memories for her, in which her parents had often thought she was not their child because for hair, though she had her fathers eyes. Her father had red hair, and her mother black, but she had gotten pink, it never made sense to her, and she often entrained the thought she was mixed up at birth and was a princess from a far off land, but she knew who she was and who her parents had been no matter what she looked like.

Sasuke looked tired and he walked over to his mother and kissed her cheek, she jumped as if not realizing he was there, let alone home. She turned surprised to see Sasuke. She smiled at him and tapped his cheek lightly.

" Silly Sasuke don't scare your mother like that." He chuckled and smiled at her.

" Forgive me mother." he said, and she nodded, he was forgiven. Sasuke was about to walk to the table to make himself a seat and wait, but Mikoto spoke up first and he froze and looked back at her with surprised eyes.

" Now dear don't be rude to Sakura-chan give her a hello kiss as well. She didn't spend her time working to make dinner for nothing. A little appreciation would be nice don't you think?" Mikoto scolded her son. Sakura looked like she was just struck and Sasuke looked equally shocked. Sasuke however walked back over and Sakura turned her cheek and he pecked it softly like he had his mothers giving her a sweet smile, as if he had liked teasing her as well. She smiled back. Mikoto nodded and went back to cooking with a smile, as if her mission had been accomplished.

" Good boy." She had said softly. Sakura laughed just as softly. Sasuke smiled to himself though in spite of being yelled at by his mother. His mother was just too much sometimes. Sasuke sat at the table in his usual seat and watched Sakura help his mother. She looked so much different, though he wasn't sure why, she cooked all the time at her own house for him and Naruto and Naruto had made her wear an apron on occasion, maybe it was seeing her in his childhood home, or beside his mother, or maybe it was something else. The warmth he felt from her. He didn't feel nor see her this relaxed often. Did that mean she was almost always tensed up, guarded any other time? She just seemed so_ relaxed_ here.

Was it his mother? Was it simply her happiness he felt in the room? He didn't know but he felt an odd sorrow. If she was happy here like this, was she not happy with him when she was at her own house?

He watched her and decided that was what it was about her. She looked happy working with his mother, content. He frowned hard. Did he not make her happy? Did Naruto not make her happy? What could they do to make her happy? Why was she not happy at all? Why was she happy here? What was different here then at home?

_A family. _He knew instantly. His family. She was happy here because of his family. She didn't have one any more. She was happy because she wasn't alone in that large house, she had his mother brightening her smile, Sakura looked at his mother and there was a soft look, of respect, and love. Sakura loved his mother as if she were her own. He felt pride in his mother at that, not sure why, then he felt sad that his mother had accomplished something he could not. He obviously couldn't make her happy.

" Oh ho Saku-chan looking good in the ape-er-on!" She jumped and spun around to see Shisui grinning at her as he walked in followed by Itachi, who looked a little surprised to see her, though he had asked her here. Sakura blushed. She hadn't expected anyone else to see her in the apron like this, she must look silly, and messy with the preparations she had helped Mikoto with for dinner. She felt embarrassed. She didn't know what to do, push the embarrassment off and put the mask on, her ANBU face, or simply deal with the embarrassment. However Mikoto saved her, sort of.

" Shi-chan! Oh I haven't seen you in so long either! What a surprise having Shi-chan and Saku-chan over in one night! This is so exciting come and give me a hug!" Mikoto exclaimed. Shisui laughed blushing with the love shown from his aunt. He walked over and hugged the shorter woman, though Sakura was even shorter then Mikoto. He was hugged and then he kissed her cheek like Sasuke had.

" It's good to see you too Aunt Mikoto." He said with an easy grin, that she slapped off gently with a smile. He laughed.

" Shi-chan are you staying for dinner?" She asked as he stepped back to see Sakura and Mikoto at the same time. He liked looking at Sakura. She seemed different. Though that embarrassed blush was enticing. _And_ sexy.

" If you'll allow me to Aunt Mikoto." She smiled wide as if he had made her day, she was getting so much excitement today, Sakura smiled at the woman. She loved that smile.

" Of course!" Mikoto said as if that were plain as day. He smiled brightly at her.

" Now Shi-chan you give Sakura-chan some love as well, she worked hard, and she has to put up with you in her free time as well, you better thank her for her work." Shisui looked mildly surprised and Sakura looked as stunned as she had when she commanded that of Sasuke. What the heck was Mikoto trying to do to her? Pimp her out to her son and nephew? She blushed, unsure why. Though Shisui flirted with her all the time, it wasn't as if he went around kissing her regularly. She had only ever been kissed by Sasuke and Naruto, and Sai occasionally, but not in a very long time.

" She loves seeing me!" Shisui said looking hurt, Mikoto swatted his arm playfully.

" I'm sure she's sick of you already." He held a hand to his chest as if wounded, laughed though despite the action. Dramatics, it was Shisui's role in life, as if he were always on a stage. Shisui suddenly looked to Sakura with a strange sort of look in his eyes, she didn't understand nor had never seen as he took her arms and pulled her into him, she gasped as his mouth met hers. Mikoto gasped as well, as Sasuke and Itachi choked on air.

" Sh..Shisui!" Mikoto exclaimed shocked beyond doubt. Shisui pulled his mouth from Sakura's who looked completely dazed. A dark blush crossed her face all at once and she swayed. Shisui kept her pressed to him as if realized she wasn't quite steady on her feet.

" Shisui you shameful pervert!" Mikoto said. Shisui laughed though it was slightly surprised as if he hadn't meant to kiss her, though he had. He had planned to do it to tease her and Sasuke, but he hadn't expected her to react like that, nor for her mouth to feel so good against his, or that taste, kami like fresh strawberries.

" Let go of Sakura-chan Shisui, she's been traumatized." Itachi said joking slightly, though that reaction to the kiss was very surprising even to him. He wondered if that was what she meant by _soft spot_.

" Afraid I can't or poor Saku-chan will fall to the floor." Mikoto blushed. Sakura pushed Shisui away looking away from him and scowling through the blush. Shisui smiled though glad she was back from where ever she went there for a moment. He however like that he had dazed her with a kiss, he bet she had never reacted like that for Sasuke or that blond kid.

" Shisui go sit down before you cause Sakura-chan to have a heart attack." Shisui laughed and even though he got a glare from Mikoto she didn't seem too mad at him, and Sakura seemed more mad at herself then him. Itachi ignored this of course and came to his mother giving her a kiss to the cheek, of course opposite the one Shisui and Sasuke had kissed, as if threatened by their germs.

" Welcome home 'Tachi." His mother said to him. He smiled at her.

" Thank you mother, I am home." She looked pleased at that. She nodded and her eyes went to Sakura but she didn't ask him to thank her, maybe because she didn't think Sakura could take any more action, or perhaps because she didn't want to force him, or _maybe_ she figured Itachi already knew to give Sakura the same treatment as he had her, it was only polite when someone worked so hard for you to create a meal.

Itachi walked the few feet to Sakura and leaned down kissing her cheek as well, it was hot under his mouth, and she stiffened under his lips, he felt Sasuke tense up even more, and felt his little brothers anger as well.

" I'm home Sakura." He said softly to her. Maybe to tease her, or maybe just because it was the polite thing to do. She looked surprised as she looked into his eyes as he moved back.

" Welcome home Itachi." She returned, eyes widening. Never thought she would say that. He smiled at her sweetly, and she had to wonder if that had been an illusion put on by someone Sharingan or what not. She wondered, but hoped it wasn't. She blushed all over again. Too much excitement for her by far. She didn't dare look to Sasuke who was no doubt furious. She was semi thankful he would not be coming home tonight. She would no doubt be yelled at or be caught in Sasuke's lecture about not teasing his cousin or brother, though she hadn't done a thing if anything they teased _her._ Mikoto started this whole thing darn her.

Sakura sighed softly and went back to work. Mikoto looked pleased as Sakura glanced at her. She could feel three sets of eyes on her from the table at her back, and she wondered how the heck she got into this situation. When had Itachi ever teased _her_? And when had Shisui ever actually touched her like that? Was Mikoto messing with her? They had all just caused her a large problem that was fuming behind her currently at the table. Sasuke would be furious later as well. Kami help her.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**End chapter: X3 That was fun. I love teasing, more so when Sakura does it because it makes her seem dominate, and yet when she gets teased it's awesomely cute. I like the cute Sakura maybe more then the dominate one. Yep yep. So what did you think? Seeing a plot here? I hope so, cause I have no clue where this is really going. Oh I know, what your going to say, but what fun is there if I didn't add Itachi and Shisui in there like that? Its not a non-mass for nothing after all! :3 lol And enjoy the peaceful fun you won't get much of it after this chapter, things will start turning a little...darker.**

**Review please? I made this one long just for the hecks of it and for you guys for reviewing so much last chapters! I LOVE YOU peoples! You make writing fanfic worth the time and effort!**

**P.S anyone else notice how much I keep using_ Italics_ in this fic? XDD I think it helps get my point across wording wise, but it's _annoying me_ as well so you be the judge of that one lol.**

**~~Kyo~~**


	6. Endurance

**:D Hello again! Thank you all so much for your reviews I was so freaking excited! This fic is going better then I thought it would. I might just put this on my regular profile for the hecks of it. You guys are awesome thankx! This is one of my perverse fic's but it's like I'm making up for so little lemons in my other fic's with this one, but considering the title you should have expected that ne? Besides what sort of fic would this be with out the smut eh? Lol ENJOY the fic ne?**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or I swear it would all have went like such! Yes I swear it would have! Wouldn't that have been an awesome freaking anime and manga? Haha XD**

**Chapter six: Endurance**

" Sakura dear do you need to lay down?" Mikoto asked concerned for Sakura, who still had a light blush across her face, she had kept through dinner not meeting anyone eyes as if she had betrayed herself by reacting at all, as if she was shamed, or just too embarrassed to even bother looking up. She however did look up at Mikoto across the table from her. She felt stiff next to Sasuke who was just as tensed up as she but for different reasons, he was angry, she was embarrassed. Itachi was on her right eating calmly as if he hadn't done a thing wrong, just like Shisui was acting all calm though she was sure he had a cat got cream look on his face.

Fugaku no doubt was confused as to what on earth was going on with the silence of the room, and Sakura who looked as if she had been taken off guard and did something disobedient.

" I am alright Mikoto-san thank you for having me over. I enjoyed out time together." Sakura said smiling at the woman, though her smile slid ever so slightly as Shisui who was at Mikoto's side caught her eyes. He winked at her and her face immediately flamed again, she looked right back down. Cursing herself again. What the hell what with that reaction like he had groped her or something when he had only kissed her innocently.

The rest of dinner was like that. Mikoto trying to get someone to tell her something of their day, and constantly giving Sakura worried looks as Sakura refused to look at anyone trying to her best to calm herself down and not blush at every little thing. She was acting like a child and she knew it. When dinner was finished she helped Mikoto wash the dishes and then she made her way to the front room where she would say good bye and turn in for the night. She had work in the morning and it was late. Mikoto didn't want her to go so soon, but didn't want to tire the poor girl out any more. She had probably taken years off the girls life just by having her sons and nephew thank her with a innocent kiss.

Fugaku and the men were all in the living room talking, well Shisui was talking and Fugaku was asking Itachi and Shisui about their work in ANBU, while Sasuke brooded waiting for her, then to walk her home and no doubt start ranting at her the second they were alone. She winced. She wasn't looking forward to that, even if none of this was her fault.

The chatting stopped when her and Mikoto entered the room. Sakura wasn't wearing the apron any more and Mikoto had taken out her hair so it lay around her lose. Sakura so much didn't mind because it would do well to hide from people's eyes then. She was feeling like a little girl again at the moment hiding behind her hair or her mothers leg. She wished she could hide at the moment. Maybe it was the shock of the things that happened, or maybe it was just being treated like a daughter by Mikoto that had made her weak to those feelings she wasn't sure.

" Aa going home Sakura?" Fugaku asked. She looked to the older man, and head of the clan. She bowed at the waist her long hair spilling to pool in a pink pool on the wood in front of her. She straitened and smiled.

" Yes Fugaku-sama. I enjoyed your family's company. I hope I will be invited to come enjoy your company again soon." He nodded at her, a smile tugging his lips, but he didn't let it form. He liked when she spoke so formal in respect. Children now a days had no manners like that. She did.

" Of course Sakura. I was happy to have you over, your cooking and my wife's is a welcome thing when combined." She smiled happily and bowed again in respect and thanks.

She straightened again and Mikoto took her in her arms hugging her again then smiling softly, a worried sort of smile.

" You'll come back sooner next time right Sakura-chan?" Sakura nodded.

" I will of course Mikoto-san." The elder woman smiled kindly at the girl.

" Sakura I'll walk you home." Sasuke said standing though he wasn't the only one who spoke.

" Itachi take Sakura home." Fugaku said at the same time Sasuke had said his bit. Son and father looked at each other. Fugaku nodded to himself.

" Then why don't you all walk her home. I'm sure Sakura would enjoy your company. Though..." Fugaku said looking to Shisui in doubt. Shisui rolled his eyes smiling.

" Please Uncle, Sakura enjoys my company most of all!" Fugaku looked as if he highly doubted that.

" Make sure you do not cause her problems on her way home." Fugaku said. Mikoto looked surprised, at her husbands comments. She looked as if she wanted to save Sakura from having all three of her boys, she considered Shisui a son as well, walk her home, but didn't. She sent a apologetic look to Sakura who smiled hesitantly at that.

Sasuke looked put out that he was not going to get his alone time to rant at her, but Shisui looked pleased, and Itachi looked blank. Shisui took her arm in his and steered her out of the house. She looked stricken as if his touch hurt. He laughed when they got outside.

" Don't make that face Saku-chan you hurt my feelings." She looked at him as if she had just been told a tragedy had occurred. He frowned at her. He wondered if she was upset at him for kissing her, or if she was upset for another reason and he was making it worse, then he understood as he felt Sasuke's fury at his back. He shivered at the menace there. He glanced back at Sasuke who had his death in his eyes, he released Sakura with a quick movement and Sasuke took her arm and marched away. Shisui hesitated before he and Itachi followed. Sasuke stormed ahead Sakura's arm tight in his grip. She didn't look to be in pain, but she looked as if she were going to die soon.

" You don't think he'll try to hurt her do you?" Shisui asked his cousin as they quickened their steps to follow Sasuke's furious fast walk. Itachi looked to Sasuke's furious face, his hand so tight around her upper arm that his hand was white with the force. He frowned hard.

" I doubt on purpose." Itachi said wondering if he should have teased her after all with Sasuke right there. His mother had wanted him to treat Sakura as he had her, but he had liked seeing her shocked eyes, and hearing a welcome home with his name, so soft on her lips. He had enjoyed kissing her cheek as hot as it was even in her embarrassment. Of course Shisui pushed it by kissing her on the mouth, but he expected no less from Shisui, and Sasuke shouldn't have either.

They followed at a distance as Sasuke dragged her home. Sakura winced at his tight hold. But she doubted he even realized he was hurting her at all, let alone that he had such a grip on her arm. When they finally reached her house he didn't even wait on Shisui or Itachi who still followed, maybe in concern, or maybe just to find out what Sasuke would say. Sasuke jerked the door open and dragged her to the bedroom. He released her arm finally and she fell to the bed with a push. She looked up at Sasuke with wide eyes.

His Sharingan blazed and his lungs were being filled fast as if he had just run miles and miles, he was furious. He paced now. His eyes burning anger. She sat on the bed concerned. She could feel Itachi and Shisui down stairs hesitate before walking in her house and shutting the door, then the yelling started.

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Sasuke asked. She flinched.

" I don't know." She said softly. He didn't even seem to hear her. He didn't stop pacing or even look at her. He through his arms up in outrage.

" What the HELL was he thinking? Your MINE damn it!" She tensed.

" Kissing you. Kissing you..." He stopped and looked at her with fire in his eyes as she stomped to her, she was startled as she was jerked off the bed and into his arms, her mouth forced onto his she gasped at the bruising kiss.

" Don't ever allow them to kiss you, do you hear me?" He shook her. She frowned.

" Sakura!" He shouted. She closed her eyes.

" Alright Sasuke. I won't." She said head dropping. His lungs burned for more air, but he forced himself to calm down. Damn it he was just so furious! Who the hell did Shisui and Itachi think they were kissing what was his? They dared in front of him no less! And his mother! Jealousy burned hotter then any sun in his blood, but he forced it back. He looked to the woman in his hands, he released her as if he had been burn. Kami! What the hell was he doing? He looked at her and stepped back in shock.

" Shit." He said harshly. She flinched and he winced.

" Sakura." She put her hands over her bare arms, her shirt was sleeveless after all. He was surprised to see bruises forming from where his hands had held her. Had he really grabbed her that tightly? She trembled and he wasn't sure if it was because she suspected him to say something else, or if she was simply shaken from what he had already said.

" I won't. I promise." She said softly. He frowned at her. Eyes going back to Onyx.

"Sakura." He said softly. She had hair falling in front of her face covering it, but he could see her jaw clench as if she were trying not to say something, or if she was simply stopping it from quivering.

Sakura has never been so shaken before from anyone's anger. She felt as if she had betrayed him, but she hadn't done and dang thing wrong. It wasn't her fault she was kissed. How the hell could she have stopped that? But Sasuke didn't care he was furious. He had shaken her so badly she was afraid she would cry. Damn it she never cried in front of him and would not allow herself now, to show him how badly he had scared her. Kami she was a Kunoichi for pete's sake. _Suck it up Sakura!_ She yelled at herself mentally.

She had been yelled at by many people for doing something wrong, like Tsunade, Kakashi, Her parents, someone or another, but never had she been yelled at by Sasuke, or Naruto, or any of her friends, nor had she ever been manhandled by them outside of training. She clenched her jaw, she could heal herself, the pain in her arms didn't matter. Her fingers trembled over the bruises she could feel forming. She couldn't heal herself when she was so shaken, she could hurt herself, she would do it later.

Sasuke didn't hurt her on purpose she knew that. He was just angry. He had told her to stay away from the Uchiha's. It wasn't like he wasn't there as well, and she had been over his house more then once with his brother and Shisui there, but he was just pushed too far with Shisui and Itachi's kissing her, and then no doubt his protective possessiveness. He felt threatened they would take her, she knew that. She didn't blame him.

She _didn't _blame him. She squeezed her eyes shut quickly not allowing the wetness that built to be released. She knew if she started crying now she would not stop. She would not cry, she wouldn't cry not here, not now. She had vowed she would not cry in front of him ever again. She would not be weak ever again. _Never_.

Tears slipped out, damn those treacherous little bastards for disobeying her. A sob escaped and then another, and then she was on her knees crying. _Damn it_.

**XxxXxxXxxX**

Sasuke flinched as he saw the tears slide down her face behind her long hair, and then a sob and he broke as she fell apart falling to her knees and crying. Shit she had never cried before, not since she was a child. He panicked for a long while, unsure what to do. He hadn't meant to hurt her, _or _yell at her. He looked around as if that would help things. He didn't know if taking her into his arms would make it worse or not. He flinched as another sob shook her. Kami. What did he do?

**XxxXxxXxXxXxX**

Shisui flinched as he heard Sasuke start shouting no doubt at Sakura. He looked up to the second floor ceiling where they were. Itachi stood at his side listening as well. The yelling didn't last long and they heard Sakura's soft voice tell Sasuke she wouldn't allow anyone to kiss her again, then Sasuke cursed and she promised him again. Then there was a long silence and Sasuke said her name softly, then more silence and then they heard it. Shisui stiffened, Itachi went still.

She was crying. Kami she was crying. His eyes went wide and he stared at the ceiling of her house as if the sound was foreign, and it was. He had never seen her cry, never heard her break down before, this was so much different. He felt like his heart was being ripped out just hearing it. He flinched at every sob.

Itachi went perfectly still, fury pooling into his stomach. He had always saw Sakura as a strong woman, a Kunoichi. He had never before seen that other side of her, he had just seen another side earlier the week, a shy side, and now this one. He was confused at how much he was finding out about her, how many sides she had to show, to share, but this side he never wanted to see.

He flinched at the sound of her crying. He moved with out thinking up to her bedroom, though he had never been there before, he could hear her fine, and feel her and Sasuke's chakra. He trust the door open took in the sight of Sasuke looking panicked, and Sakura on the floor in a pool of her own hair, her entire body shaking as tears dropped like rain behind a curtain of pink locks. Sasuke jerked at the sound of the door being opened he looked to his brother, though Sasuke had been angry at him for touching Sakura he looked as if he was the most grateful person in the world to see him at that moment, in his panic to help her.

Itachi looked at the girl and wondered himself what the heck he was going to do as well. He hadn't thought about what he would do when he got up here, only that he couldn't bare to hear her cry, he couldn't let Sasuke yell at her any longer, and he saw the dark bruises already forming on her arms, and the fury started again turning his eyes scarlet of his Sharingan he looked to his brother, his brothers eyes widened before he was caught in the Sharingan and he fainted.

Itachi ignored the loud crash as Sasuke's body hit the ground out cold. Sakura looked up at the sound, though she hadn't when he came in. Her eyes were red and tears stained her cheeks. Her lips quivered as she tried, he could tell she did, to stop the tears and the shaking. She couldn't. She didn't want to be weak, she didn't want to cry. He could see it desperately in those tear filled eyes. She looked at Sasuke and frowned but didn't say a word about him obviously being on her floor passed out, weather or not he had been hit or put under genjutsu she didn't ask either.

He knelt in front of her and opened his arms. She looked surprised before more tears spilled and she sort of just fell into his arms her hands fist-ed in his shirt and body shaking. He wrapped his arms around her and wondered why he was holding her so tightly as if she would disappear if he let go.

Shisui had obviously rushed up with the sudden sound, or his sudden disappearance. He stood in the door way taking in Sasuke's unconscious form feet away from him, and then Itachi holding a shaking girl in his arms. Shisui felt surprise more then shock. So Itachi _did _care about her after all. Love her? Shisui frowned then shrugged. Considering, Shisui figured that was a yes, Itachi had fallen for the girl he had as well. Sakura Haruno and her charm, her innocence. Her shy attitude, her professional one, her business face, even her tears they couldn't help, but fall.

Shisui didn't want to, but he picked up Sasuke and took him down stairs and put him on the couch just as the blond kid walked in looking mildly surprised to see him just drop Sasuke to the couch unconscious. Shisui panicked a moment unsure what to say.

" Sasuke get drunk again?" Naruto asked with a arched brow. Shisui frowned.

" Not exactly." Shisui said looked up to the second floor as if he could see through the ceiling to her bedroom.

" Sakura-chan here?" He asked. Shisui tensed.

" Yeah. Itachi is with her." Shisui said and wondered if this kid would get angry as well. Naruto though looked surprised though not jealous in the least he almost looked relieved which was weird considering he had just told him another man was with his lover.

" What happened?" Naruto asked looking back to Sasuke and wondering obviously what Sasuke had done, obviously if both Shisui and Itachi were here, and Sasuke was unconscious obviously not drunk, and Itachi was with Sakura it meant Sasuke had f-ed up.

" Long story short Sasuke was jealous and dragged her here, yelled at her, then she burst into tears. Itachi obviously used his Sharingan to knock him out and then well... comforted Sakura-chan." Shisui asked watching the blonds face. He looked angry at Sasuke but not at either of them. Obviously not jealous, just concerned for her. And they said this kid was an idiot? He acted more mature then his little cousin did in this situation.

Naruto nodded his thanks before walking up the steps to her room. He looked in on Sakura's shaking form as she cried against Sasuke's brother's chest. He had his arms wrapped around her, though he looked mildly unsure what he was even doing.

" Sakura-chan." He said softly. She stiffened and looked up surprised. Naruto winced at her tears. Itachi looked back at him as well.

" Naruto..." She said and then tears fell again. Itachi stood and she stood as well. He removed himself from his fourth in command and then Naruto, her lover, took her into his arms, but she didn't cry, she shook, as if she were freezing.

Itachi left the room, no longer being needed. He walked down the stairs and sent a look to his brother, eyes narrowing. Oh he would have a talk with him, but not now. He looked to his cousin.

" Lets go." Shisui grabbed Sasuke and put him over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes though Sasuke was easily the same height and weight as him, he carried him with ease out the house and back home. There would be hell to pay when Sasuke woke up.

**XxxXxxXxxXxX**

Sakura woke feeling worse then she ever had before. Her arms ached, and she lay in bed with Naruto holding her close, and unusual position to wake with when Naruto was involved, he usually slept sprawled, but now he held her close and snug against his side. She sighed against his chest. He woke, which was another odd thing, Naruto didn't wake easily.

He looked down at her and looked worried.

" Are you alright Sakura-chan?" He asked running a soft hand over her arm, she flinched when it ran over the aching part of her arm, but nodded.

" I'm fine. It's not his fault. We both knew it would be like this." Naruto winced. Yeah he had knew when the time came someone tried to take Sakura away from Sasuke this would happen, maybe not exactly the same way, but something like it.

" I know." He said putting his face down and resting his cheek on top of head. She sighed deeply.

" I'm sorry Sakura-chan that you have to do this." She seemed to understand what he meant, and thus Naruto knew she knew Sasuke loved her.

" He needs me. I knew along the line it would be like this. I allowed it to happen so I am only to blame. I won't let Sasuke be alone. If he won't leave me then I can't leave him." Naruto winced.

" Sakura you deserve to have someone to love as well, you can't give that up for teme." She laughed softly.

" I would give it up for either of you. I promised Naruto, and I won't let him be alone because of me." He sighed against her hair.

" What about you? Going to be miserable your life?" She looked up at him so he had to move his head back so she could. She locked eyes with him, green to blue.

" I would never be miserable with you or Sasuke. You both know I love you two. I would do anything for you both. Sasuke needs me and I'm not going to abandon him just because there _could_ be someone else out here for me." He frowned at her.

" Sakura." He said with a hard tone. She shook her head.

" No Naruto." And like that she had sealed her fate at the same time she had ended the conversation. He sighed heavily.

" Do you love Itachi or Shisui?" He asked and she tensed looking at him with wide eyes. Panic clearly written in them. He frowned at her hard.

" Sakura don't do this to yourself. Teme will be alright." He wouldn't end this conversation just like that. He refused to let her do this to herself because of Sasuke. It would be different if Sakura loved him like he loved her, but she was in love with someone else. Naruto refused to let her stick with Sasuke because Sasuke didn't want to give her up. Refused to let her give that happiness she could have away.

" Naruto." She said laying her head on his chest, she sounded weary then.

" No Sakura." He said and lifted her chin so she would look him in the eyes. To show her he was dead serious.

" I won't do it." She said, meaning she wouldn't leave Sasuke for her own selfishness.

Naruto growled at her at her stubbornness.

" Are you really going to give up love and a family for teme?" She winced as if that never crossed her mind, but it had.

" Yes. If he never finds a woman to love, I'll marry him and then I'll have my family. Either way." He sighed hard.

" And what about loving teme's brother or cousin? Going to marry Sasuke when you love them?" She winced again.

" Even if I did love them, I couldn't tell them. I wouldn't dare." Naruto made a frustrated sound.

" And why not because of Teme?" he asked.

" No." Even she looked confused at her answer.

" Couldn't you, I don't know... get Sasuke use to the idea of you with them? I mean like he got use to me?" She looked shocked he even suggested such a thing. She also turned very pale.

" Naruto are you suggesting I make Shisui and Itachi my lovers?" Naruto looked surprised as well as if he hadn't suspected that come out of his mouth as a suggestion. He then nodded once almost hesitantly. She suddenly went from pale to really red in a matter of seconds. The color in her face changing so fast he blinked and she was a different color. He had never seen her blush like that before. She looked traumatized even thinking about it.

" I couldn't do that, not to Mikoto and Fugaku. Being with Sasuke, like I am, is bad enough, Itachi and Shisui would make them hate me if they found out." He frowned at her. He hadn't thought of that.

" Still you would get what you wanted and Sasuke would still be happy." She frowned as if she was thinking he were insane.

" Naruto, Sasuke hates me going near another Uchiha. He flipped last night." She paused to rub her arm, he had noticed was bruised no doubt from Sasuke's hands. He could see the imprint of his fingers on her arm. He felt angry at that but knew Sasuke, knew it wasn't his fault he was a teme.

" He freaked out over a kiss, he wouldn't do well with anything else, let alone Shisui and or Itachi taking his place with me, or in my bed." Naruto looked disappointed which was not a lovers normal reaction, but she didn't think twice about it.

" What if we found Sasuke a girl?" Naruto asked running out of things to say, to help her. She sighed.

" Naruto, even if we found hundreds of girls, Sasuke wouldn't look twice at them no matter how interesting or pretty they are, you know that from experience don't you?" Yeah but fangirls were different. Maybe having Sasuke fall for another girl would never happen simply because Sakura was too beautiful, to interesting, to good a woman to give up. It wasn't that Sasuke couldn't find another girl, or that he didn't want to, though he didn't, it was that compared to Sakura, no woman would fit Sasuke's standards, or expectations. He had been with Sakura too long. In a way Sakura had ruined him of other woman.

" Yeah." Naruto didn't like to give up, but he wondered if there was any way to make Sasuke happy, and make Sakura happy. Life he knew didn't always end up neat and pretty with a bow and everything, but he expected at least his friends to be with whom they wanted, at least not forced to be with someone else. Though arranged marriages happen, that wasn't what was going on here.

" I won't let it end like that Sakura." He said and then with his eyes begged her to just stop arguing this. She sighed. Knowing she couldn't say any more. Knowing that they could argue forever and never get anywhere. She was already settled on this matter. She would be anything Sasuke wanted her to be because she wouldn't leave him alone by himself. She couldn't. She promised. And she was his friend.

She didn't mind being used as long as he was happy. She could be, would be, anything for him or Naruto and Naruto knew that, maybe Sasuke would as well. He wanted her to love him, and she did, just not like he did her. She loved him to death, she wasn't in love with him was the problem. Loving someone and being in love with them are different things. People sometimes mistake one for the other but they were different and it was those differences she wished weren't there in this case. If she truly were in love with Sasuke then this wouldn't be a problem, she could live happily with Sasuke, but she wasn't and she did love him, and she would be happy, but she would also be unhappy.

**XxxXxxXxxXxX**

**End chapter: So you get more of a feel for things really, just how upset Sakura is about the whole matter, you get to see why she's so upset, why Naruto's upset, you should understand why Shisui, Itachi and Sasuke were upset, and the such. I know this is terribly sad chapter, and full of negative emotions, but eh what can I say I had sad music playing while I wrote this and I haven't been to bed. It's 8am dang coffee does this to you. That and this undiscovered illness I seem to have suddenly caught. Darn random sickness making my writing weird.**

**Review regardless of the depression in the chapter, because frankly this chapter gave you a lot of insight on what the freak is going on between all these players( characters) in this fic. Well I thought it did who knows if it did at all to you guys. Lol.**

**~~Kyo~~**


	7. Help

**Wow I feel worse now. Stupid unknown sickness. I slept like the dead and all day, and I still feel tired, and I still feel like crap how stupid is that? Anyway! Enjoy the fic I hope your getting the plot finally after six chapters, at least hope you get where I'm going with this, not much of a plot there though. As I've said millions of times before I suck with action. I however am very skilled in the more pain filled negative side of things. Of course. Lol sad right?**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: I swear I don't own Naruto. Yeah yeah. Swear it.**

**Chapter seven: Help**

Sasuke rubbed his chest with a flinching sort of twitch to his eyes. He couldn't believe Shisui had broke two of his ribs right after he woke up from being put under by Itachi's Sharingan. He didn't get to even apologize to Sakura for hurting her or yelling at her. Frankly he had no right to do either, regardless of what he had said, she really wasn't his. He was sure their father and mother had a nice idea of what went on last night when Shisui and Itachi came back home with him unconscious in his arms, probably thought Sakura had hit him or something. Neither asked though.

Of course he was too embarrassed to ask Sakura to heal him, he figured he deserved this pain now, for causing it to Sakura. He winced as he twisted in his chair inside the Uchiha Police department. His father was across the room in a large office yelling at people at, seemingly, random to get to work, or giving them work to do, or even telling them off if they failed to do something properly. Sasuke wasn't much listening to know what the reason.

He wanted nothing more then to go see Sakura and apologize to her, take her in his arms and beg for forgiveness, because he needed to. He loved Sakura and he never wanted to hurt her, and yet he had done that last night physically and mentally. She had cried in front of him, cried because of him. She had never since she was a genin cried and he had never seen it since. He had panicked, yes. He had never had to deal with a crying woman, a woman crying_ because_ of him.

Of course then his brother came in, and Sasuke had never felt more relief because surely Itachi would know what to do, of course he saw the clear anger in his brothers eyes and then he of course saw nothing else as blackness hit him. He had no clue what happened after that. Did Itachi comfort her when he could not? He winced again a hand coming to cover the left side of his chest, where his ribs were.

He didn't want her to be miserable when she was with him, and he didn't want her to force herself to be with him because of that stupid deal they had all made. If he had been reading last night right, she liked Shisui, maybe loved him. She had almost never blushed like that, also not since she was young. It had been nice to see that side of her again, a side he hadn't seen in a long time, one he thought was forever gone in her maturity.

He liked finding out more about her, he wanted to learn what she wanted, what she felt, what she disliked, what she liked. He knew sometime this day would come where he would realized she did have someone she liked, and she just wasn't saying anything for his and Naruto's sake, and then he had flipped out on her, and made her promise never to let Shisui or his brother kiss her again.

He was such an ass. He didn't know how else to feel though, because he had realized she liked his cousin, and his brother, realized that he really wouldn't be needed, he would be replaced, he had realized that he could no longer give her everything she wanted, not that he had ever known what all she wanted. He should have known that when she started making him open his eyes during sex so she could stare into them with his Sharingan that she would take a Uchiha as a lover, he had just hoped she would stick with_ him_, and that was why he tried his best to keep her away from his family, and Uchiha men.

Yet she had to be stuck on a ANBU team with his brother and his cousin, both around their age, both single, and obviously both attractive. It was abound to happen, he hadn't realized they were all so _close,_ or maybe he didn't want to even realize it, but he had started to understand that when Itachi and Shisui showed up at her door that day weeks ago. He knew then that his peace with her, this time was limited, that they would take her away, and he tried desperately not to get angry, or feel jealous, to let her go. He just couldn't.

Why couldn't she just be with him? Why couldn't she be satisfied with him? He had the Sharingan just as much as they did, he knew her better, at least he thought he knew her. He was starting to realize she was as secretive as someone could be with someone else. She wasn't saying a word about her feelings always worrying about others, about him and Naruto, about her patients at the hospital. Someone or another never herself. He wondered why he allowed her to do that all these years. Had he never noticed until now? Seven years together and he had wasted every one of them by never learning anything concrete about her.

He wondered if Shisui and Itachi knew more about her then he did, it had been a long time since they split ways and she was put on another team with his brother and cousin. He should have known she would get _comfortable_ with them spending so much time around them. They were all in ANBU on the same team. Itachi was her Captain, and Shisui was up in rank right with her. It was only to be understood that she would be close to them in friendship, or work related matters.

He wondered why then it came as such a shock when they had appeared at her door that morning, why he was so jealous then, burning through him enough to out a relationship he shouldn't have. He knew nothing of her life when she wasn't with him, he was busy with his own work, he knew she worked as a doctor at the hospital and she was an ANBU, but he didn't know what else she did during all that time in the day, and sometimes at night. What did she think about? What were her problems in life? Probably him. He sighed rubbing his other hand over his eyes. His one hand still cupping the broken ribs.

He needed to move on with_ his _life. So Sakura could move on with _hers_. He needed to find a woman, though kami knew he didn't want anyone but Sakura. He would try his hardest to find someone else, so that Sakura could love whom she wanted, be with whom she wanted even if it wasn't him, even if it was one of his relatives, most likely Shisui or Itachi. He winced. He could feel jealous all he liked, as long as he didn't freak out or get in the way, he figured. He couldn't help the feeling anyway, it burned inside him even now replaying his cousin stealing a kiss to a mouth only he and Naruto had ever kissed. And she had blushed so beautifully, she looked so shy, she never looked shy, not since she was thirteen.

She had blushed in such a way that she never had not even during sex. Not even when he kissed her, not even when he teased her.

He frowned harder. Yet _one_ quick kiss from his cousin and even his brother just to the cheek, and soft words to her was all it took for _them _to make her blush. He would have slammed his head on his desk had his ribs not been broken, that and he would have gotten yelled at by his father for not doing his work. He hated paperwork, but he would be catching up with it until his ribs healed. He couldn't do much work outside with ribs broke. It would only slow him down, distract him.

He would apologize to her, and then he would try his best to find another woman, so then she would be free of him, he knew she stayed for them, him and Naruto, not because she didn't have anyone to go to, She was just like Naruto, he realized with a start. They both had someone, and they were waiting on him because of the deal. He didn't want to be alone either, but he rather be alone then with some other woman. He didn't want anyone else, he wanted Sakura. He however knew he couldn't be selfish this time. He caused her enough pain already.

**XxxXxxXxXxxXxX**

Naruto didn't know _what_ to do. He knew Sakura wouldn't listen to him when it came to _this_ matter, he knew she would stay with Sasuke, because Sasuke would _never_ find someone else, never someone like Sakura.

If Sakura kept spoiling Sasuke he would never even_ try _to find someone else, and Sakura would be stuck with Sasuke when she clearly liked someone, loved even, else. He wanted her to be happy, she however only wanted _them_ to be happy. He winced. Why couldn't he understand her let alone any woman of the female gender.

" Are you alright...Na..Naruto-kun?" Little Hinata asked as they sat at Ichiraku Ramen, he flashed her a brilliant smile then she turned scarlet. He liked that he could make her blush with just a look, or smile, or words. She was beautiful with her long blue hair, and those lavender eyes always looking his way.

" Sorry Hina-chan. I'm just worried about Sakura-chan. She's stubborn." Hinata poked fingers together.

" Um can I he..help in anyway?" She asked looking up at him through a veil of blue hair. He smiled.

" I don't think you can this time Hina-chan. She won't even listen to _m_e. It would be hard to explain the situation." He said rubbing the back of his head.

" Are you..s...sure Na...Naruto-kun?" It was cute how shy she was, yet so determined to be helpful. He thought it over. Asking Hinata what he could do would probably help putting another eye into the mix, another brain, but then he would also have to reveal he were in _that_ sort of relationship with Sakura.

" Alright Hina-chan but it's a long story, and I can't guarantee you'll like it when it's finished." She frowned, but nodded eyes serious. She had fire he gave her that. He paid for their ramen and stood. He nodded at her. The old man almost had a heart attack that Naruto was leaving only after two bowls of Ramen. Hinata looked a little unsure by that factoring alone as well, but she followed catching up to him as he slowed his pace so she could keep up with her shorter strides because of how much shorter and smaller she was then him.

" When we were younger, only after not even a year as genin together, we made a deal, Sakura-chan, Teme, and me. We promised each other that _until_ the time came that we started liking other people, that we would stick together no matter what, that until all of us had someone else, to love, to comfort, to not be alone we would_ stay together_." Hinata nodded her head. Understanding. It was nice that they made that sort of deal so none of them would ever have to be alone.

" Eventually of course being so close to each other, we started trying things out." She blushed understanding what he meant even with out him saying anymore then that. He continued quickly as if even telling her that was hard. She had never suspected he was with Sakura and Sasuke like that ever.

" I know that we made that deal, but now that Sakura-chan and I have found someone, teme doesn't want to let Sakura-chan go. He loves her. Sakura won't leave him not only because of the deal but because she would never do something like leave teme while she went off and loved someone else. So she's going to be stuck with teme and teme will make her miserable. I don't know how to help Hina-chan." Hinata took this all in very well.

If Naruto trusted her enough to tell this secret, this problem to, then she would dang well help him no matter what. She thought it over.

" Does Sasuke-san not want to find anyone else like Sakura-chan and you have?" She didn't have to ask who he found because she knew. She was very happy despite the fact he loved Sakura that he would still want someone like her.

" No. He's never even looked. I guess Sakura-chan has sort of ruined other woman for him. I knew from the start that Sasuke wouldn't be easy to find someone for, when he opened up to us, latched on to Sakura-chan, I knew there would be trouble later on, but then I was just glad teme had someone to hold onto when he was so scared to let anyone in." She knew that. That was how Neji was. He was afraid as well to let any one in, even his teammates, even her. He wanted to bare his troubles all himself.

" Why ca..can't we help Sasuke-san find someone else?" Naruto looked over at her with a smile but it didn't seem happy.

" Sasuke doesn't want to find anyone else, no one else will interest him in the least. He's only ever looked at Sakura." Hinata was a little surprised when he dropped the _chan_ from Sakura's name and actually called Sasuke by his name, obviously Naruto really was worried about them both.

" What about Sakura-chan does she actually wa...want to leave Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked as they entered the park. Naruto's shoulders tightened.

" Sakura won't leave Sasuke until she's sure we _both_ have someone else. If I know Sakura, she wanted us to get someone and then she would simply remain on her own." Hinata frowned. Sounded liked Sakura. Always the self sacrificing. Sakura truly was much more mature then them. Giving up everything for the two of her friends happiness.

" Sakura-chan does has someone she likes though? You c..can tell?" Hinata wasn't sure why she asked, of course if he thought she did, then he could tell she did. She could probably tell if Neji, Kiba, or Shino liked someone too. Spending so much time around that person.

" Yeah she does. I know they like her as well." Naruto closed his eyes enjoying a sudden breeze. He sighed opened blue eyes and turned as they stopped walking. He lead her to a bench and they sat him facing her, her turned to listen to what he had to say and to continue this conversation.

" Why doesn't Sakura-chan just go with the o...one she likes and s...show Sasuke the hard way that he has to find som...someone else?" Hinata asked wondering not for the first time during this conversation when Naruto had matured so much. He hid this serious side of him most of the time.

" Sakura won't do that to Sasuke. She won't hurt him like that. Sasuke's in love with her Hina-chan. I know he is. It would hurt him, and even I don't want that. Besides Sakura could never go be with the one she liked not with Sasuke with her." Hinata had a feeling it wasn't only because she didn't want to 'cheat' on Sasuke, but because something else. Something Naruto wasn't telling her that seemed to be important.

" Naruto-kun." She said softly. He sighed as if he knew what she was to ask before she even asked. Maybe he _did_ know.

"Sakura likes looking...into the eyes of her lovers during..." Naruto blushed as he said it and Hinata's eyes went wide a dark blush dusting across her face as well.

" Sasuke's Sharingan activates under extreme emotion and of course during_ that_ time they come on, Sakura realized that and looking into the Sharingan so much she's gotten almost _attached_ to the Sharingan." Naruto wasn't sure how to put it delicately he was never good at that. Hinata was blushing like he was, but she seemed to understand she nodded for him to go on.

" Sasuke has never allowed Sakura around any other Uchiha because he too realized she liked looking into the Sharingan when they... well yeah, and Sasuke's gotten very possessive. I knew when I realized Sakura liked the Sharingan that she would have an Uchiha lover, whether it be Sasuke or someone else." Hinata was starting to understand now.

" Sakura-chan likes another Uchiha." Naruto nodded.

" Sasuke freaks out when any other Uchiha gets close to her, he's afraid. He's afraid they will take her, because he knows he can give her something she wants and yet he knows any other Uchiha could as well. She would have no reason to go back to him then, though Sakura would never do that to Sasuke, I see what he means." So did Hinata. That did complicate things for the two of them.

" When y...you say fr...freaks..." Hinata said trailing off. Naruto's eyes narrowed almost in anger, and she flinched wondering if she said something wrong.

" Yeah I'll show you, come on Hina-chan." Hinata frowned, so he wasn't mad at her but Sasuke? What does he do when he freaks out? Naruto took her hand in his softly, she blushed madly at that touch. He was a man on a mission as he steered them to the hospital obviously to see Sakura. However they didn't see her how he figured they would. He pulled her gently and they hopped onto the roof of a close building and then on a small flat part of the hospital's roof over the first floor, the rest of the floors branched up from another part of the first floor, they were level with a bunch of window's on the second floor and he snuck her around to one window that sat alone on the far end. The light was on and inside was Sakura at her desk filling out something or another.

Hinata wasn't sure what she was supposed to be looking at Sakura for, then she noticed it. She sucked in a sharp breath. What could only be bruises from Sasuke's hands, ringed around her upper arms, she had her lab coat off revealing these marks, obviously she didn't think much of them, or wanted to heal them. Maybe just because she never liked using her chakra to heal her_ own_ wounds when she could be using it to heal more serious injuries to others.

The marks were dark blue and black. She winced. Naruto looked furious and she understood why. They watched Sakura absentmindedly reach a hand up to touch the bruise then her hand dropped and she continued as if she had never move her hand at all from the desk. She didn't even seem aware that she had put her hand to the bruise or that she winced ever so slightly by touching it. Naruto nodded and they both jumped down from the roof and he nodded his head up to the window they had been spying into.

" That was what I went home to. Sasuke had obviously had a moment caused from his cousin and brother getting too close to Sakura, I came home to Sakura in her room crying, those bruises, Sasuke unconscious on the floor, obviously from his brother's Sharingan, and teme's brother holding her as she cried. Hinata I have never in my life been so scared." She could understand.

" Sasuke-san is abusing Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked and Naruto flinched.

" Teme didn't do it on purpose I know that, but yeah, he hurt Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan knows all of this and she refuses to let him be alone. She doesn't care if _she_ gets hurt, as long as _he _doesn't. If she's miserable she doesn't care, she only cares that _we're_ alright, that _we're_ not alone, that _we're_ happy. I think she's trying to be strong but I'm afraid she'll fall apart." Hinata frowned hard. That _was_ a bit too much for one person to handle.

" If Sakura-chan doesn't want help then how can we h...help her?" Hinata asked softly feeling Naruto's frustration. He sighed though he looked a little happy, she had said _we_, and not _you_.

" Exactly my point Hina-chan. I have no clue." He looked relieved that he wasn't the only one who was trying to do something, and Hinata knew what he felt like there, she felt like that with Neji as well. She was the only one whom seemed to care that he was pushing himself all alone.

" Can't you explain this to Sasuke-san, won't he understand?" Naruto sighed deeply.

" Teme should _already_ know. He doesn't want to let go even if he knows it will hurt her in the end, or better yet, he _can't_ let her go. He doesn't know how." Hinata sighed as well. This situation was complicated, playing with not just two people and their feelings and lives, but also an entire clan, Naruto, and whom ever Sakura likes. If Sakura was meant to live a happy life getting married to that person, then Sasuke was changing it all, taking it all away, he was changing_ fate_.

" Speaking with Sasuke-san will help, why don't you however also speak to the one Sakura-chan likes?" Naruto looked suddenly embarrassed and she wondered why.

" I don't really know _who_ she likes Hina-chan. It could be any of two people, or I could be _very_ wrong. I'm going off a theory not real evidence." Hinata was surprised.

" _Who_ do you think it is then?" She asked curiously.

" Sasuke's cousin or his brother." Hinata's eye went wide. Shisui Uchiha the pervert, or Uchiha Itachi the cold ANBU captain? Kami did Sakura know how to pick two of the most _different _Uchiha men. Shisui was a pervert but he was kind, Itachi was strict and he didn't like anyone or anything, but yet obviously Naruto had to see more then just that from them both or he wouldn't let Sakura-chan even think about them, let alone want her to _be_ _with _them, one or the other.

" I mention Shisui and Itachi's name and she turns red." Naruto said throwing his hands up. Hinata sweat dropped, he probably said more then just their names to her to make her blush. Sakura didn't blush very often. Heck it had been years since Hinata had seen her blush and she had_ never _seen her cry. Sakura was always the strong one as a Kunoichi. As a woman even.

" Never one or the other?" Hinata asked looking to the male whom she'd loved for countless years. He rubbed the back of his head.

" Well not really, it was always together, I mean everyone sticks the two together anyway, aren't they like best friends or something? Besides I think it's Itachi he's the one after all to comfort her, and she's been leaving with him, I mean she went out to talk with him like on a _date_ or something. I hate for Sakura to go with another emotionally ignorant guy, but Itachi doesn't seem that bad." Naruto nodded to himself crossing his arms over his chest.

" Sakura-chan has had _two_ men, you and Sasuke-san, with her for a very long time, what if she likes both Shisui-san_ and_ Itachi-san?" Naruto looked surprised then he nodded again to himself as if he was slowly getting all the pieces.

" You mean Sakura-chan wants to have the same relationship she does with Sasuke and I, with Shisui and Itachi?" Hinata blushed. How did _she_ know? Wouldn't it make sense though after having two lovers for so long, her teammates, and then she liked her current teammates the ones who obviously knew her the best. Her ANBU teammates.

" Yeah, but I suggested that and she turned violet, I mean she thought about it for a bit, but then she flat out refused saying something about not wanting to hurt Sasuke's parents anymore. And she said she would never tell anyone like that she loved them even if she did." Hinata sighed, of course she would have turned a vibrant color with someone asking her like that. Hinata would faint if Naruto ever asked her to have a three-way with anyone let alone suggest other men to have it with her.

_Of course_ Sakura would be worried about Sasuke's parents and his clan. If Neji or her were in a secret relationship with_ anyone_ her clan would kill her, they hated when anyone disobeyed rules, and even more when they made the clan look bad, and having Sasuke as a lover for so long if his parents found out then yes his clan would have a fit, more so if she took both Shisui _and _Itachi the future clan head, as her lover as well. She was close to the Uchiha family, thus Sakura must already feel guilty hiding things from them like being their sons lover.

" Sh...should we really get mi...mixed into Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san, Shisui-san, and Itachi-san's affairs?" Naruto looked at the blue haired woman and smiled.

" Probably not, but if we _don't_ there will only be a Sasuke and Sakura affair to get mixed in won't there?" Which was true if Sasuke had his way, and if Sakura did nothing as well. If Sakura never told anyone what she felt then she would be stuck with Sasuke being miserable when she probably was in love with Itachi and or Shisui.

" There's not much more we can do Naruto-kun. You can talk to Sasuke-san about this, though I doubt he will do anything if he speaks to you, and I'll ask Ino and Tenten, if they have ever_ experimented_ with their teammates, don't worry I won't mention_ this _to anyone." Hinata said taking charge. Naruto looked surprised but in a pleased way that filled her heart and her body with joy.

" You should still talk with Itachi-san though and Shisui-san." Naruto slumped.

" I'll talk to Shisui-san if it makes it easier Naruto-kun." He grinned at her leaned down and kissed her dead on the mouth then bounced away with a '_Later Hina-chan!' _and '_Thanks!_'

She stood there shocked for a long time before she blushed and smiled. She would do anything to make Naruto happy, and even anything for her friend Sakura-chan as well.

Hinata got to work and she smiled the whole time. She would help Sakura be happy, and she would help Naruto as well. She would do so for them both, and for herself as well.

**XxxXxxxxxXxX**

**End chapter: Trying to get this back to seven pages a chapter lol. Weee NaruXHina moments! Lol. Didn't get much Sakura this chapter did ya? Unless you count that one moment, or Naru and Hina talking about her lol. So who thought Naruto would ever ask for help like this? And who suspected the girl he liked to be Hina? If you didn't then shame on you. Lol. So who thinks they know what will happen? Reviews please? ^^;**

**Questions, comments, and WTF's?, are welcome. :D**

**~~Kyo~~**


	8. Not alone

**Uhg I'm writing a second chapter in the same day, well third if you count the one I did at 8am before hitting the sack but eh I don't lol.**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto sorry. I know your all traumatized because of that! Lol your more then likely thankful I don't lol who knows what weird crap I would make everyone do!**

**Chapter eight: Not alone.**

**(Can you believe it? A month with out internet and I've written eight freaking chapters! Holy crap that's productive!)**

Sakura lay in bed alone again. Naruto hadn't been by in a days, and Sasuke was avoiding her, maybe he was mad at himself, maybe he was afraid Shisui would hit him again. She had heard about Uchiha Sasuke checking himself into the hospital when it was her day off, and then leaving with out ever seeing her. Shisui himself had told her he had hit him. She had just shook her head half amused by the entire thing. What a life she had going for herself.

She wondered why she even bothered fighting it any more. She just wanted Sasuke and Naruto happy was that too much to ask for? Why did fate seem to hate her so much? Complicating the hell out of things. Her mission was in a few hours. Maybe she would enjoy getting out of the village away from her life for a while.

She wanted to get away from the subject of Sasuke, and everything of that sort for a while. She didn't want to deal with it now. She was just tired of it all, she would come back from the mission and resume her life, but right now she wanted to be on the outside looking in. She flung her arms out to stretch the impossible empty space in her bed. It seemed so _empty_ with only her in it. She had slept alone before in the five or so years they've been together, and yet it hadn't felt like this.

This felt so _permanent_. She had never thought of how she would feel once Naruto and Sasuke had left on their own and found someone else to not be lonely with. She never thought it would feel like _this_. This empty. This painful. She curled up in a ball and sighed. She should get use to this if Sasuke never came back to her, and she had a feeling Naruto had finally found out Hinata's lure. She had seen them out together yesterday at a _cafe_. It was something special when Naruto went anywhere but Ichiraku. He had never taken her or Sasuke anywhere but Ichiraku. She laughed to herself.

She was glad he was happy, he had grown up so much, though she still saw the boyish charm and was happy _he_ was finally happy, going to be on his own with Hinata at his side. He would make it to Hokage and then she would only have to help _Sasuke_.

She wondered if he would ever come back. She knew she shouldn't have cried then, but she had been pushed _too_ far, she had been tired. She had been reminded of what she was like when she was a child, because Mikoto and Fugaku had treated her so sweetly as a daughter, she had been surrounded by a family, and that was why she had broken so completely.

It was a sad reminder of what she would never have again, and if she worked her cards right, what Naruto and Sasuke would have for themselves. She had never wanted to stick with the deal they made, she had only agreed because she knew if she said yes then Naruto and Sasuke would eventually be happy, and that she could be happy with them for a little while, she _wouldn't _be alone for a while, that was all she had wanted. Sasuke no doubt thought she was so weak, and annoying now. She winced and curled tighter. She tried her very best to be the kind of woman to make them _both _happy, but it was hard to do. She would be anything they wanted as long as they were both happy.

Yet now Sasuke had realized, must have by now, that she was just as weak as she had been. Which was why she would let herself feel like this now, this tired feeling where she just wanted to curl up and never see anyone or anything again, when she returned from her mission, she would be back to herself, she would be the kind of woman whom Sasuke needed, because she couldn't leave him be alone, she could be alone _herself_, but she wouldn't let _him_. He needed companionship more then anyone, and she would make it happen.

She would make sure he was happy, even if it was with her, or wasn't, it would make her happy not to be alone for a little while longer, but she didn't want Sasuke to settle for _her_. There were many more woman out there that could be someone Sasuke loved, Sasuke cherished, and he just hasn't found her yet. Sakura didn't want him to just be with her because he had no one else. She would never hurt him by leaving him, and she would never tell anyone she liked anyone else even if she did. She was better off _alone_. So why did this emptiness feel so painful?

" Sakura." She jerked and turned her head to look at the window where Itachi sat on her window seal. She flinched. How long had he been there? She knew better then to let herself go unguarded. She hadn't been alone though in a long time. She would have to work on that weakness she let herself fall into. Weakness would get her killed, she was ANBU, she couldn't afford weakness at anytime.

Itachi sat there as if he_ had _been there for an hour or more, waiting for her thoughts to finally stop so he could interrupt her pitiful state. He was already in his ANBU uniform but she knew the mission wouldn't start until four more hours, she had a little time to sleep, yet here he was as if she were late. She sat up and faced him. Her long hair entwined around her pooling in her lap.

" Captain?" She asked curiously. He had to be here for a reason, unless she had heard wrong and the mission was to start now. He though looked at her for a very long time, and she was a little embarrassed to be sitting in bed with nothing on but a shirt Kakashi had given her a long time ago. It hit her mid thigh and she felt like pulling it down over her bare thighs. He frowned at her as if thinking, or _hoping_, she would.

" Where is Uzumaki?" She frowned. What did he want with Naruto? Is that all he wanted then? She relaxed and sighed rubbing a hand over her face then back through her hair lifting strands from out of her face.

" I don't know maybe at home. His apartment is about a mile from here in the middle of the village. He never locks his door, and his window is usually open anyway, though he might be out with Hinata, I doubt it with how early it is, and I'm sure Hinata's father wouldn't allow her out this late." She said and dropped her hand from her hair not even bothering to smooth it down from it's no doubt wild state. She had only slept an hour, she had been caught in her thoughts again in the night and was trying to sleep after she settled her thoughts. She wouldn't show her Captain that she was uncomfortable being seen in nothing but her old sensei's shirt, and in bed _alone_. It was embarrassing. At least to her. She was still in a different mindset, like a child she was still raw from pain, and didn't want to show anyone that weakness, she would be rid of it soon anyway, just a few more hours and she would be on the mission, and she could draw herself back into place.

" I did not come here for Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi said throwing her off. Well then, why did he want to know where he was? What _was _he doing here? She looked back at the clock on her beside table and frowned. It was the time she thought it was three am. They would meet at seven for their mission, so why was he here?

He must have seen her confusion.

" The mission does not start until seven you are not wrong." He said obviously seeing the conflict. She nodded, but obviously it didn't explain why he was there. Here in her window at three am.

" Sasuke has not been here?" He asked his eyes looking over her again, obviously realizing she was naked under the shirt. She blushed faintly as his eyes ran down her form quickly, though she didn't think it was meant to be sexual, just curious.

" No. Is he missing?" Itachi looked surprised a split second before he frowned.

" No." Why then did he want to know?

" There is no one else here if that's what your wondering. And no one else is planning on being here either." She said crossing her arms under her ample breast, though it was a wrong move as it pulled the shirt up her thighs higher, she tried to ignore it. He noticed it, she should have realized he would. He notices_ everything_.

He raised an eye brow at what she had said. He had been wondering if there was someone else here though he felt no one, he had also wondered if she had any other lovers then Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi maybe? That was his shirt was it not? But obviously no one was coming here for her, though she looked as if she had been waiting for someone. He wasn't about to ask her if she had any other lovers, none of his business if she did.

He hesitated. For a long while just sitting there at, seemingly, ease there at three am with her in nothing but her old sensei's shirt that was tantalizingly short and tight against her large chest. Her chest was straining against the shirt as if the slightest pressure would rip the shirt, he wondered why she wore it, if it constricted her, or hurt to have it that tight _there_, of course she wore her breasts strapped down with wraps when on missions this was sort of the same, but still.

Sakura stiffened. Why was he looking at her chest like that? Where her nipples hard? She didn't dare glance down to look, they didn't feel that way to her, but why was he staring like that? Was he surprised by how large they were with out the wrapping she usually wore with her ANBU uniform or when she was working at the hospital? Maybe?

" Are you alone?" She went tense at his question. She met his eyes with her own jade, they were wide, and his were curious as if his question was innocent enough and it was, but in many ways it wasn't. Couldn't he tell she was? Why did he want to know? Did she _feel_ alone or was she _alone_ alone, was he asking if Sasuke and Naruto had left her or was he just wanting to know if anyone else was planning on being here, though she had said there would be no other visitors that she planned on having.

" Why?" She wondered a loud obviously she looked as suspicious as she sounded, because he was forced to elaborate.

" I could not sleep." He said which wasn't much of an elaboration, though she knew as his Doctor and friend,_ and_ as his fourth in command, that he did not sleep well, _insomnia_. That and it would be hard to sleep in a district full of people so close. That's why she lived on the edge of a cluster of trees close to the Uchiha compound a mile, and a few miles from the main part of the village and away from the most of the houses. She had a few neighbors across the street but not that many, not like in the clan's compounds. It was close enough to the hospital as well which was good for her.

And it was placed between Naruto's house and Sasuke's. Like she would always be between them at least in this way.

" Do you want to sleep?" She asked. He looked away from her eyes for a moment and sighed.

" Yes." She nodded and stood. He looked back to her as she motioned for him to follow her, he did. She walked out of her bedroom down the hall, he followed with his feet and eyes, though his eyes was focused on how short the shirt was on her, and how her hair brushed the ends of the shirt's length at her thighs. He didn't see her hair lose often, she must sleep with it like this. It was beautiful. She was so short, but her legs were so pale, and they looked so long and shapely, like her petite body.

He wondered if he was more tired then he thought letting himself stare at her like he was, had been, and would gladly keep doing. Though he knew she was getting nervous being stared at. He hadn't been able to sleep lately, he kept wondering if she was crying alone, he knew Sasuke was avoiding going back to her because of how he hurt her and made her cry. Losing his temper like that. He had also seen Naruto Uzumaki with the Hyuuga girl. And he wondered if Sakura _was_ alone, and she _had_ been like he had thought.

He wondered if she was lonely with out anyone with her to sleep next to, she lived all alone. He hadn't been able to sleep worrying about her for some reason, though she was his friend he had a right to worry. He also always had trouble sleeping, more so lately, and he knew to call on her when he couldn't sleep. She could do something to help him sleep. He had never understood what she did other then putting her chakra into him, maybe she just relaxed him, or maybe she put him to sleep with that chakra, he didn't know but it worked, and he wouldn't be agitated in that dead sleep he was put in when she did that to him. She would be close at hand and he trusted her. As his fourth in command and a friend, he trusted her more then his clan, which said something really about how corrupt the clan was becoming. Couldn't even trust his family not to try to kill him in his sleep.

She lead him down the hall and opened a door at the end, it smelled like linen but also clean, it hadn't been used in a long time if at all, it had no other scent but hers in this room. He liked that. She let him slip in around her and he walked into the room which had a large bed, obviously this was the guest room, that was never used. Sasuke and Naruto had always slept with her. She didn't seem to have many other guest that spent the night. That he _knew_ of at least.

" Kakashi has stayed once or twice when Naruto destroyed half his house. I don't get many other guests." She said as if she could read his posture, mind, or eyes. She could always do that and it impressed and worried him. Impressed, because no one else could do it, worried because she could and he wondered if he was letting his guard down around her or if she was just that skilled at reading people. He liked to think she was just that skilled.

" Take off your clothes and lay down." She commanded in a familiar tone, the one she used when she was being more of a Doctor then friend. He didn't take the comment sexually of course, though it could have been taken that way. He pulled the ANBU silver vest away and up over his head and then pulled the black turtle neck off as well, then his arm guards and so he was only in his black uniformed pants. She didn't comment to remove anything else and he didn't. He didn't want to be naked here, there was no need. He figured she was just trying to make him comfortable by not sleeping in all his clothes. At least the ANBU gear. He folded his discarded clothes and set them on a dresser then laid down as told. He listened to his Doctor and Medic after all.

She knelt at his side he glanced over as she did, the shirt rid up ever so much more, and he forced himself to look away from the creamy expanse of her thighs in which he only had glimpsed on occasions. Her legs looked so smooth, they would feel silky like her hair against his hands. He shook himself out of that thought, where was _that _idea going? He lay with his one arm at his side and the other across his bare chest. She leaned down so her hair slid over his bare skin, he shivered and hadn't meant to. Maybe he did let his guard down around her.

Her breast were there. right over his face, as she leaned down over him to put chakra into her fingertips and pressed them softly into his hair, one hand pulled his hair and then his hair was free, unbound, he was surprised she had just unbound his hair, she put the band on her wrist and then used both hands, chakra forming at all five finger tips on each hand and then she ran her hands along his scalp through his hair, he groaned softly. It _was _relaxing. He always liked this, when she ran her hands through his hair, when her chakra was leaking into his skin, it felt good and he felt his eyes closing, and his breathing deepen even before he realized he was sleeping, and then her touch stopped.

He heard her chuckle lightly before she brushed hair from his cheek, her fingers were warm as they touched his face, but the contact was gone as it had came and he soon heard the door shut softly before the deep sleep hit him, and he slept, better then he had in a long time. He should have come to her sooner, but then Sasuke and Naruto had been here those times. He hoped for them to leave her alone, for Sasuke to keep feeling guilty and leaving her by herself, and Naruto to keep playing with the Hyuuga heiress and so _he_ could sleep like this here, with out worry. What a relaxing feeling this was.

**XxxXxxXxxX**

Sakura had little trouble sleeping with someone else in the house and less trouble with her Captain a bed room away. She felt comfortable sleeping when he was so close, she had trouble sleeping alone, it was hard to get enough sleep when you wake at every noise, or chakra that come with in a hundred yards of your house. She knew that Itachi wouldn't even wake until she put her chakra into him again, that or he would wake if his life were in danger or his needed seven hours of sleep were spent. She had made that _healing_ technique just for him, though she supposed she could use it on anyone else who had trouble sleeping, but so far he's the only one who came to her for that reason.

She had not realized it could be anyone, as long as she trusted them enough to be able to sleep. She didn't need Sasuke and Naruto after all as long as she had someone stay with her, in her house, maybe she would get a roommate. She sighed, okay maybe not she couldn't even think of anyone she would like to have live with her let alone anyone who could. Well at least she could get some sleep now.

**XxxxXxxXxxX**

She didn't sleep very long, because they had a mission in only four hours, and she slept three. She would wait until the last moment to wake Itachi, she knew he needed the rest. So she did everything else first, she took a bath, she pulled her long hair back and braided it as she had promised Mikoto she would wear it like when she had it back at work, or on missions, and then she dressed, brushed teeth, and made breakfast. A light breakfast that is, and then she walked up the steps with thirty minutes to go before they had to meet and walked into the guest room.

He was asleep like she knew for certain he would be. She stared at him for a long moment. It wasn't often she could with out getting caught. So she knelt at his side and stared for at least five minutes, it seemed like, taking him in all she wanted with out having anyone even him see her moment. He was definitely broader then Sasuke and Naruto with well defined muscle and skin a tan like Naruto's, She and Sasuke had difficulty tanning for some reason. He was _certainl_y attractive, _very _attractive. She sighed. _No_. He wasn't for her.

She leaned forward and placed two sets of five fingers with chakra on the tips through his hair along his scalp. His mouth twitched and then his fingers as he started to wake, she wouldn't stop the process until he was fully awake or he would be tired for the rest of the day. So she ran her chakra laced fingers around his scalp and hair until his eyes blinked then closed, blinked then closed, and then she was suddenly jerked on top of him, she gasped and her chakra was cut off, and she was sprawled across her Captain's chest her face inches from his, she could feel his breath on her cheek. He opened Sharingan eyes, and her eyes went wide. She had never looked into anyone else's Sharingan but Sasuke's, at least on purpose.

Itachi looked confused waking up with someone leaning over him, running hands through hair he didn't let anyone touch, and then on top of him. Someone who smelled good. In a bed he didn't know, using chakra on him. He blinked several more times before he recognized her through the haze of a sleepy fog.

" Oh." He said softly. He was at Sakura's house. He had never slept over here before, though he had slept next to Sakura when on missions, he was in her guest bedroom, and she had helped him fall asleep obviously what ever she did to help him, she had to undo in so little time, because he couldn't sleep seven hours do to the mission. Crap the mission. What time was it? Had he over slept?

" Your not late Captain. Would you like to get ready then come down for breakfast? We have twenty minutes." She said softly a breath away from his mouth. He was surprised. Why was she on top of him? She was warm, and soft, and _very_ soft. He must have looked confused or surprised, because she laughed, and he felt her shake against his chest. It was a strange feeling he could get use to. Having her laughing against him, let alone having her up against him. Not a bad feeling at all. He must still be half asleep.

" Come on wake up Captain." And then he realized he had a hold of her wrist, he must have pulled her atop him in the confusion of waking up to her so close. He released her hand and she pushed herself off she pulled her long braid out of his other hand, obviously he had grabbed her hair as well.

She was already ready to leave, obviously she had let him sleep longer. He grunted and she smiled and left him to it. He felt better, but he still felt as if there was a fog surrounding him. He grumbled to himself as he searched for her bathroom, finding it he washed quickly in the bath then dressed brushing out his long hair then tried to tie his hair back and realized he didn't have his hair band, he frowned and looked around as if he had dropped it. Then he cursed. Sakura had it. She never gave it back when she took his hair out this morning. He walked down stairs to the smell of food, to a hungry stomach he sat at the table as she dished food out for them both, a dark red and black apron covering her ANBU uniform. With her hair braided like that and an apron on it reminded him of the night she had made them dinner and his mother made them kiss her. He smirked to himself at that memory.

She turned and set a plate in front of him and chopsticks. She smiled and then sat across him. He had never eaten with his hair down before. He didn't like it, but he didn't want to stop and ask her for his band back when this smelt so good. Sakura's cooking was even better then his mothers. He set to eating, quickly but not with out manner, he was being quick because he didn't like to be late, though she didn't either.

When he finished she took his plate and her own to the sink and washed them quickly then set them to dry. He sat at the table and tried to shake the fog that seemed to still cling to him.

" That would be because you interrupted me before I could fully wake you earlier." Oh yes probably when he pulled her on top of him. He looked up at her and she motioned him to come to her, he stood and did. He was her Captain, but when it was medical she was the one he had to listen to.

He leaned back on her counter top his hip resting at the edge while she went on tip toe falling against him, he placed his hands at her hips to steady her, while she stretched to run glowing fingers through his hair along his scalp again. It was still relaxing but he could feel the fog lifting second by second as her chakra seeped into him. Having her pressed so close was nice and relaxing as well. Though almost painfully _exciting_.

" Sorry for interrupting." A amused voice said from the kitchen door way. Itachi's eyes snapped open and to the door way where his cousin stood. What was Shisui doing here? Sakura ignored him, more focused on Itachi then Shisui at the moment. When she was finished she stepped back and nodded. He thanked her and then she turned to Shisui with a raised brow.

" What brings you here so early?" She asked. He smirked.

" Well I was going to ask if you've seen Itachi since he seemed to have snuck away last night, but I guess you've had him right here all along. I'm a little upset to have missed the _obvious_ fun." Sakura looked more amused then embarrassed.

" Your welcome anytime Shisui." She said and turned her back to them both as she pushed chairs in and cleaned up the kitchen. She took off the apron and hung it then walked out of the kitchen passing them both without a second glance as she went to her front room, they followed. She took up a belt with her medical herbs inside and fastened it around her waist.

" Well are you ready?" She asked looking up as she finished. She flipped her long braid back behind her, the darn thing kept falling around her when she bent she never had that problem when her hair was tied back like she liked it.

" Not quite. Can I have my band back now?" Itachi asked ignoring Shisui's whistle, and comment of "Where else has she been running her hands?" In which he and Sakura ignored. She looked confused a moment then looked down at her wrist and frowned. Oh, must have forgotten to give it back last night. She slid it off her wrist and handed it over, and he made fast work of tying his hair back in it's usual fashion.

" Now we can go." He said. She smiled and locked up after they had all exited.

" Whoa glad I didn't come back last night." Sakura jerked around to look at Naruto her eyes going wide. She looked surprised to see him, well it was not even seven am. He like Sasuke hated mornings and would never wake unless they had a mission, and they didn't, thus he must have never went to bed. She blushed suddenly understanding what he had implied.

" They're just here to pick me up for the mission Naruto." She hissed. He laughed at her outraged embarrassment. Itachi and watched her flare up embarrassed finally. He wondered why she got embarrassed when her lovers saw something that would embarrass her but when they weren't around something that would embarrass her she ignores completely? Strange indeed. A defense perhaps?

" Right, right. Just glad you weren't alone last night. Sorry I didn't make it back, had some things to do." He said with arms behind his neck. He looked to Itachi, obviously Naruto had came back last night or this morning and realized she wasn't alone and left, or else he would never have realized Itachi had stayed the night.

" See Sasuke hadn't been back." She sighed and pushed her bangs from her face as she tied on her headband to her forehead where Itachi told her to wear it when on missions so it was hidden behind the mask. Of course.

" Not yet." She said knowing he would _eventually_ return.

" Well be careful Sakura." She nodded and sighed walking away. Itachi and Shisui noticed her lack of affection for the boy, and so had he. He hadn't of course went and took her into his arms either, but still he felt kind of hurt she didn't even bother.

" Don't mess up with Hina-chan Naruto." She said softly. He stiffened as she looked back at him. Her eyes didn't seem angry or sad, but he wondered. He nodded to her.

" I won't. _Promise_ Sakura-chan." She smiled and then she was gone, Itachi and Shisui following. Naruto sighed. She must have saw them together, he had wanted to tell her before she found out herself, he realized he should be with her in Sasuke's absence but he hadn't thought Sasuke would stay away for long, he'd been wrong. He was just glad _someone_ had been with her. He just hoped Sasuke would apologize, then not freak out again when he found out his brother stayed the night with her.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxX**

**End chapter: Whoo been sticking to the seven chapters, well eight here but close lol. Hope you liked then eighth chapter, with eight pages! Lol. Anyway sickness is still here, and feel like crap, but at least I got to write another chapter ne? Lol Hope you liked! Review ne?**

**Wouldn't it be epic to write a fic that each chapter is as long as the chapter, like chapter one is one page, chapter two is two pages and so forth? Man that would suck to have like chapter twenty something and you have to write twenty pages. Lol I could never be so persistent though. I have trouble just sticking with my usual seven pages. **

**~~Kyo~~**


	9. Sleep

**So exciting to have this many chapters, in a fic I haven't even posted yet lol. More so when I only wanted this fic to be a one-shot and it developed into more. Oh how productive I am when I have nothing better to do then write lol.**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. I know you would love how a messed with everyone if I did, plus You'd have Shisui! Lol**

**Chapter nine: Sleep**

Shisui glanced at the pink haired beauty that was walking through the village at his side. They were stopping in a village in Grass before making their way to Stone. To not draw attention they had changed out of the ANBU gear into their normal casual wear to blend in, though anyone new traveling through was weird to anyone who lived in Grass, but at least no one suspected them to be anything but that, traveling. Shisui and Sakura were in search of a nice place to eat, while Itachi and Neji procured a room at the Inn.

" Why did Itachi stay with you?" Shisui asked softly wondering if he wanted to know. It wasn't any of his business if Itachi was hitting on his brothers lover or not, but Shisui wanted to know because if Itachi thought it was okay then he would flirt with her for real as well. Sasuke was laying low, and staying away from Sakura, obviously not understanding how he should apologize just yet, maybe that was why Itachi thought it was a good change to worm his way into her heart in his brothers absence.

Shisui had to say he didn't know much about the situation, because Itachi refused to tell him, and he rather not ask Sakura because it was a personal matter, but he was very curious to it all. Sakura glanced over at him with a raised eye brow.

" You should know he has insomnia Shisui your his cousin." Yes he did know that, but it didn't explain why Itachi went to her.

" I'm a medic and his Doctor Shisui. Of course he would come to me, do you think you would want to be knocked unconscious with no one around to make sure no one tries to kill you in your sleep? The chakra I use to help him sleep puts him in a very deep sleep. I am sure he would wake before he was hurt, but he would be groggy." Which explained what she was doing pressed against Itachi with her hands in his hair. He should have known it wasn't like what he thought.

Itachi wouldn't do that to Sasuke, though Shisui gladly would. Not that he didn't care about his cousin, but when it comes to the matters of the heart your on your own. He sort of wished Itachi would let lose a little, with The Uzumaki kid out of the picture did that mean there was a slot open for someone else to fit into her life? He looked to the woman at his side. Maybe two slots? That way he wouldn't have to fight Itachi for her. Itachi would win, no doubt about that.

He wouldn't mind being her lover, he certainly wouldn't mind having her love him, but that wasn't the problem was it? The problem was Sasuke. Even if Sasuke took a while to apologize, he was still coming back to Sakura, no man in their right mind would leave her. Which was why he didn't understand the Uzumaki kid trading Sakura for the Hyuuga. Sure the girl was beautiful, but ...oh he understood. The Hyuuga loved Naruto Uzumaki, he had heard a rumor like that. The kid must like her a great deal to leave Sakura his own teammate, and the girl he was rumored to love for a long time, ever since they were Genin. He had his resources after all.

So Uzumaki left Sakura for love, but Sasuke would not leave her because he had no one else, or maybe his cousin realized there was no one as beautiful as Sakura around. Of course Shisui liked Sakura more then just for how beautiful she is, he loved her because he could, because there was nothing he didn't like about her. He of course wished she would talk more, and smile more, and laugh more, but he could tell she hid behind a mask just like he did his carefree attitude. They were alike that was why he liked her so much. He just wished she would come to his side.

Of course with Sasuke as her lover, only lover, perhaps she didn't want any other Uchiha's. One was enough right? He hated to say this even to himself but why did Sasuke have to be the Uchiha she was with? Why did Sasuke deserve her? He plotted behind his cousin's back, but he did love his cousin's both of them. Which was why he was willing to share Sakura with Itachi, though maybe Sasuke if he would chill out and not flip out like he had last time, which was why he rather just plot to have Sasuke out of Sakura's bed and heart, that way he could move in, and even Itachi could as well! He could share! He had shared with Itachi all his life, sharing a woman wasn't so much different then sharing anything else.

" Your scaring the villagers Shisui." He snapped out of his thoughts to see he was getting fearful looks from the people around them, he frowned, Why what sort of thinking face was he wearing?

" You were grinning like a mad man, do I want to know what your thinking of so...lewdly?" He flushed a little.

" Hey don't hate it sweet heart, I could have been thinking of you." He said slyly grinning at her, she made a face as if trying not to laugh and trying to look strict at the same time. She finally gave in a laughed softly.

" Right. I would be one of hundreds." He blushed faintly she was right but still. She would be one out of hundreds, but she would be the only one that mattered.

" What are you doing?" A booming voice said from right behind them. Shisui froze and turned in slow motion to see his cousin, Itachi's eyes were narrowed and an eye brow raised. He laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

" Um..." He said. Sakura smiled.

" We found a good place." Sakura said distracting Itachi's calculating stare from his cousin to the restaurant she pointed to. It was a little cafe like place. Itachi huffed and nodded crossing his arms across his chest as his eyes went back to his cousin. He just knew it was a bad idea to put Shisui with Sakura in anything. Sakura would of course do her assigned job but Shisui would shamelessly flirt, Itachi could see that miles away, but he had seen the look Shisui shot her as he was about to say something that would have no doubt ruined Sakura good mood, Itachi knew she still wasn't feel a hundred percent, obviously being alone with out either of her old teammates/ lovers was hard on her and she was trying to forget it.

She was trying to go back to normal, but he could tell having Uzumaki Naruto leave her for the Hyuuga, even though it was what she had expected and wanted for him, hurt her. Of course Sasuke still avoiding her would also not be the best of things for her as well. Having Shisui flirt with her seriously would have just made things worse for her. He knew she was trying her best to make things work out between her and Sasuke, because she did love him, even if it wasn't how he loved her. Sakura would make it work for her own sake as much as his little brothers, because whether she wasn't to admit it or not, she didn't want to be alone.

" So you did." Itachi said nodding. She peaked around Itachi who was curious as to why, as if she were looking for someone.

" Where's Neji?" She asked frowning.

" Securing the rooms, he will be here shortly." Itachi said quickly wondering slightly if she was friends with the Hyuuga. Usually another Hyuuga was on his team, but this mission he had to swap because their teammate was on another mission assigned by Tsunade. So he chose Neji Hyuuga, his third in command. **( I can't remember if he's third or second sorry)**

He knew of course being around the same age Sakura would obviously know the Hyuuga, but she knew him well enough to just call him Neji? Not Hyuuga or Neji-san. She almost never called him Itachi, of course she did some times when they were alone but that was never often. Of course she called Shisui by his first name. He was thinking too much into this. It didn't really matter if they knew each other or not, this was a mission nothing else.

" Alright then we better get a table looks like the cafe will fill up quickly in an hour or so." Which looked that way to him as well. Probably the most popular place for food around dinner time. So they walked in looking ever so conspicuous with a beautiful exotic looking woman, and two men who were similar height and in looks. Sakura probably looked like she were some sort of royalty with them as her body guards. The whispers sure as heck started quick enough.

The young woman who came to seat them were looking at them all wide eye as she seated them at a window seat the 'best in the cafe' the woman told them. Sakura flashed a brilliant smile that made the young woman blush and nervously ask for their order. Itachi just let the villagers think what they wanted to. If they thought she was famous or what not and traveling with them as her body guards then so be it. Sakura seemed to be able to play any part given her in the smallest of moments.

Of course as a Kunoichi that skill was needed, but she seemed to pull it off very well, better then he had ever seen anyone pull anything off in the moment. She flowed easily into a beautiful looking woman, who had a obvious noble background, and she put on a sweet disposition. A gentle noble it seemed.

A young man approached their table, making Itachi stiffen ready for attack that would never come. He leaned down though not to close to Sakura, but just enough for them all to hear when he whispered to them.

" I'm sorry my lady, I'm not sure who you are, but you seem of very high class, my waitress put you in this seat, but would you like a seat away from the sun? With skin as lovely as yours." Shisui looked mildly surprised, she just smiled softly at the man making him blush.

" Thank you, but no this will be fine. I'm expecting my husband though, would you please show him to our table when he arrives?" The man looked mildly disappointed that she was married and nodded.

" Of course how will I know what he looks like?" She smiled.

" Oh he's a very handsome man, he will be easy to spot I'm sure." She smiled again. The man bowed and walked away, the whispers got louder obviously the entire cafe was excited about some noble woman, or some woman of money being in their small little village. Sakura seemed mildly amused by the whole thing.

" Husband?" Itachi asked softly. She smirked his way.

" Well they seem to think your my guards, and Neji certainly doesn't look like a guard, so if not guard husband is what was left. We certainly do not look like family." That was for sure, but Itachi didn't like the weird feeling in his gut that he felt with her having Neji Hyuuga even as a 'pretend' husband.

" Handsome?" Shisui asked with a smirk. She looked over at him with a soft scowl.

" What did you want me to say pretty?" Shisui laughed quietly, and Itachi snorted out a quick laugh. He would like to see her call him pretty. That would be amusing the last person he had heard call him pretty had ended up in the hospital wasn't that Naruto Uzumaki? Shisui shook his head.

The waitress was back with tea served around, and Sakura asked that she wait for their order for her husband. The woman nodded quickly and dismissed herself. Mean while when Neji finally did came to the cafe he was mildly surprised when the a man suddenly asked him to follow him to be seated with his wife. When he saw Sakura smirked at him, he knew she had used 'that' story again.

He sat at her side and she slid her arm in his, he sighed when Shisui and Itachi stared at him with a little surprise, or maybe they were staring at Sakura like that.

" We would like to order now please." Sakura said softly to the man who had dropped Neji off to their table. The man nodded and called to the woman who had given them drinks moments ago.

" If you need anything please do not hesitate to call." The man said as his waitress appeared and took their order when they were left alone again Neji sighed more deeply and said softly to her.

" Again Sakura?" She just laughed softly her arm still linked with his as he sat to her side in the booth.

" Again?" Shisui asked. Neji scowled.

" When ever I happened to be put on a mission with Sakura she likes to make up different covers. She seemed to prefer me being her husband. It's rather..." He paused and looked at the woman holding his arm to her chest. His eye brow twitched when she gave him a sweet and innocent look.

" Bothersome." She laughed burring her face in his shoulder to muffle her laughter. Itachi wasn't sure he liked how close the two were pretending or not. Neji obviously was use to this kind of thing.

Shisui frowned. Why did Sakura always make them married, he had to say they did make a beautiful couple but still, the Hyuuga seemed more tired about the whole thing then anything as if it happened more then he would like it to. That he knew of Sakura wasn't put on Neji's team often, of course In ANBU you were sometimes placed with different people not all the time was Sakura on his team or was he with them or the such, it was just a preferred team where things worked out better, but Sakura was used for a lot of different teams being a medic of her skill and all.

Sakura moved her face away to look up into Neji's eyes he gazed down at her mildly amused for a few moments.

" You know, I like your hair better tied back, when it's braided it's harder to run my hand's through." Sakura smiled at his flirting. Itachi and Shisui stiffened, before they realized it was a show, of course it was. Itachi scowled at believing it was anything but.

" I know darling but it's just so long, and it gets caught it in the weirdest of places." Neji looked mildly surprised again before he chuckled and turned to the waitress who came back with his tea.

" You are such a lovely couple if you don't mind me asking, how long have you been married?" Sakura smiled her hand caressing Neji's cheek to move him so she could look into his eyes which what could only be a loving look. Neji looked almost half bored, though his lips twitched.

" Today is our fourth year." She said leaning in and pressing her mouth to Neji's. He stiffened for a second before he gave into her soft mouth, and then pulled her back a little blush across his cheeks.

" Sweetheart not here." He said softly almost breathlessly embarrassed. The waitress looked flustered as well, but seemed to be eating up the scene with wide eyes.

" Oh your anniversary! That's fantastic!" She said. Sakura smiled and nodded her hand rubbing distractingly over Neji's chest her finger tips brushing the bare skin just inside his shirt, he shivered.

" It is indeed. I was so lucky to find him." Sakura said seeming distracted with running her hand over her 'husbands' chest. Neji chuckled and removed her hand pulling her hand into his and bringing it to his lips to press a gentle kiss.

" I'm lucky to have found her." He said and the woman cooed and then walked away promising them that their food was on the house. When the woman was gone Neji pulled her against him and whispered ' Sweet nothings' in her ear.

" Are you trying to annoy me?" He asked his lips brushing her ear. She smiled and turned so her mouth was but a breath from him, he even looked annoyed as she let her lips fall onto his.

" Yes." She answered before pulling back and sitting properly looking to her two' guards' who were looking at her and Neji Hyuuga like they had never before met.

" Wow." Shisui choked out.

" You guys have this act down lock and key. How many times have you done it again?" he asked curiously. She smiled.

" Of just a few times." Itachi wondered what she was trying to do, the Hyuuga seemed annoyed as if she did this every time and she was teasing him.

" Every time." Neji hissed through clenched teeth. She patted his cheek with her hand, making a face at him as if disappointed in him.

" Now Darling don't be mean, what will the children say?" He made a face at her.

" Don't bring them into this, I mean..." he trailed off then looked almost upset with himself with the slip. Shisui chuckled, and she laughed.

" Getting a little into it aren't you? Hyuuga?" Itachi asked almost amused himself. Neji blushed in anger.

" We'll talk at the hotel Sakura." He said and turned to look away from her crossing his arms. She giggled.

" Of course darling." She answered as the woman came back with their food wishing them again a happy anniversary. When they finished eating Neji pulled her out, as she laughed. Shisui and Itachi followed as if they really were just guards.

" I really hate when you do that it feels weird." Neji said brushing a hand down his chest as if she had wrinkled it when she touched him. She smiled her hand holding his as they walked down the street. She kept his hand firmly in his as they carried on their 'act'.

" Oh don't be a child Neji. You know you like it." he huffed out something she didn't catch but made her smile none the less. They reached the hotel quickly and when finally out of sight inside the room they released hands.

" Well that was an entertaining dinner." Itachi said eye brow raised. She shrugged as if saying' hey what can I say.'

" If people make rumors about you when your undercover, or don't want to be recognized, then play into the rumors, last time we played porn stars." She looked happy saying it. Shisui choked, Neji choked, and Itachi's eye went wide.

" Sakura!" Neji hissed face turning purple.

" You promised not to tell anyone that!" He said as she crossed her arms and smirked.

" Well I'm surprised the village doesn't know." She said shrugging. Neji looked pale.

" Why?" Itachi asked sitting on the window seal as Shisui flopped on one of the double beds and sat listening to the story Sakura no doubt would share. Neji scowled and sat on the other bed opposite Shisui as he took off his shoes. Sakura grinned obviously she has too much fun teasing people.

" Well for Neji's sake I won't tell you all the details but let's just say that a certain Icha Icha novelist happened to hear the rumor of two porn stars being in town and had to meet them for inspirational purposes." Meaning Jiraiya had heard the rumor and obviously found her and Neji instead of the rumored porn stars he had been excited to see.

" That was a fun day." Sakura said and Neji groaned as if it hadn't been a fun day at all.

" Enough Sakura. I don't want to remember such horrid experiences. I swear you molest me every chance you get." he said glaring her way as if he were a violated woman. Shisui and Itachi were slightly shocked, and also curious at the same time.

Sakura looked more pleased then insulted.

" Oh so you noticed?" She teased making Neji frown at her with a glare.

" I'm joking Neji. What sort of married couple doesn't kiss or touch? Besides you can't say all those touches, innocent or not wasn't exciting." Shisui and Itachi's eye went wide and Neji suddenly went into a choking wheezing fit. Sakura laughed and slapped him on the back. He jerked and sputtered something out at her.

" I'm sorry your just too funny, it's easy to ruffle your feathers." She said patting his head like a good boy. He huffed.

" I don't find it funny at all." He said.

" That's not nice Neji." She said with a soft pout.

" Alright sorry to interrupt but this seemed more like a lover quarrel then anything. Sakura? Another lover?" Shisui asked. Sakura looked surprised, then she blushed and scowled at him. Neji looked at Shisui shocked then glared.

" He's right, for once." Itachi said. Sakura was the one to look annoyed this time.

" Of course not. You know I prefer my men with..." She paused, blushed, and then scowled. Itachi chuckled. She was going to say with the Sharingan. Shisui raised an eye brow, Neji looked mildly insulted.

" A long penis?" Shisui asked with a grin. She blushed hard, and then threw something, it happened to be a shoe, at his face. He caught it laughing. Neji blushed and looked even more insulted.

" No. I was going to say with the Sharingan idiot." She said and it surprised everyone in the room, even her. Neji choked and blinked back confusion. An Uchiha? Sakura preferred Uchiha men?

Shisui was equally surprised. So she did like Uchiha men after all? Was that all Uchiha? Or was she saying that because of Sasuke?

Itachi was almost amused that she had shouted that out like that, of course it was a secret, but not one that was particularly anything she should worry about, it wasn't like she had told anyone about her lover being an Uchiha or his little brother, or her ex-lover being Naruto Uzumaki or the sort.

" There nothing wrong with the Byakugan Neji." Sakura said quickly seeing his mildly insulted face. He rolled his eyes.

" I just like looking into scarlet eyes." She said poking her fingers together shyly like his younger cousin Hinata did.

" I didn't know you were in a relationship with an...Uchiha." Neji said and that the last part looked to Itachi and then Shisui.

" Well it's not like you ever hanging around anymore Neji. When was the last time you spared with me?" Sakura asked turning the conversation completely around back to him, a smooth move. Shisui and Itachi oped to be silent here. Neji sighed.

" I'm sorry." he said apologizing. Sakura nodded.

" Lee's been driving me nuts I would hope you would come by sometime and bat your eyes at him to get him to run after you for a little while." She laughed.

" I'm sure Tenten would be very mad if I did that." Neji smirked.

" I'm sure she would understand as long as I told her it was all apart of my plan to get rid of him and Gai-sensei." She smiled.

" Maybe. I wouldn't want Tenten to think I'm trying to steal her boyfriend though." Neji shrugged.

" True. Then perhaps you could simply pull me to safety once in a while?" She grinned.

" That I can do. You'll need it with Hina-chan and Naruto." He looked mildly confused then scoffed.

" Uzumaki finally realize she loves him did he?" Sakura smiled.

" Only took him eight or so years right?" Neji nodded.

" I would hope he's serious." Sakura smiled.

" You don't have to worry about that. If Naruto hurt Hina-chan I would personally make him wish he hadn't." Neji nodded again. Pleased by that.

" We should sleep." Itachi suddenly cut in. Obviously not wanting to be left out of a conversation, or put off for having to sit back and be a bystander like his cousin, or maybe he was just tired, probably just tired.

" Ah Alright Captain." Sakura said pushing off from the wall she had been leaning against.

" Who's sleeping where?" She asked with hand on hip.

" Someone would need to take the first shift, who ever takes the next will give up their bed." Itachi said. She frowned at him.

" If you haven't noticed there are four of us and two beds, unless you don't mind sleeping with men then we are short a bed, of course you can sleep with me I don't mind." She said with a raised eye brow. He wasn't sure if that was a teasing remark of if she were serious.

" I'll sleep with you!" Shisui said leaping off his bed and was about to tackle Sakura when Itachi slapped him upside the head.

" No." Shisui rubbed his head and pouted.

" I don't mind sharing a bed with Itachi, but I'm not sharing with Neji." Shisui said crossing his arms, Neji looked just as certain he wouldn't want to sleep with either of them.

" I rather sleep with Sakura." Sakura sent Neji the look that comment deserved.

" Thanks Neji for making me such a great alternative choice." he shrugged.

" Then Neji will take the first watch, then Sakura. That way when Sakura takes watch Neji can sleep in her bed." Shisui said pulling his shirt over his head. Sakura raised an eye brow. Itachi looked disturbed to have to sleep with his cousin.

" And then what genius? I sleep on the floor when someone takes my place?" Sakura asked arms crossed under her chest, wrapped down as it was it didn't have the same affect as it usually did when she crossed her arms.

" Then you can sleep with me." Itachi said speaking up. Sakura cocked an eye brow but shrugged, as if saying that were fine. Shisui opened his mouth to say something but didn't get that far because Sakura started pulling off clothes. His mouth went dry and the words closed off in his throat.

She pulled off her shirt so that only her chest bindings remained, then she stripped out of the skirt she was in revealing short spandex shorts that hit her at her upper thigh. She then sat on the edge of the bed after putting her clothes in a pile and started UN-braiding her long hair. Neji didn't seem affected, and usually when on missions Shisui and Itachi didn't get to share a room with Sakura, she took her own, but this village was small, and it was better to stick together when in a small village.

Itachi wasn't sure he liked her stripping like that with so many men around her, but he figured she was use to sleeping in next to nothing, and she was also comfortable enough around them that she didn't seem to care, obviously on a mission and back in the village things were different for her. On a mission she seemed to care less about anything but the mission, even modestly, and at home it all came roaring back, of course at home she tried to not show she was conscious of what people saw her in like when he had appeared in her bedroom window and she was dressed in nothing but Kakashi Hatake's shirt.

" Since your not going to be getting up for the watch do you want me to help you relax?" Neji whipped his head around at that comment she had asked to Itachi. Itachi looked mildly amused at her wording but shook his head.

" Not while on a mission." He said. If she wanted to tease Neji and Shisui he might as well let her. She smirked at him, obviously glad he had let her tease them. Shisui though knew what she had really meant of course since Itachi had insomnia, but had he not known that comment would have sounded like something entirely different indeed.

They all settled down to sleep except Neji who took the first watch. Sakura could sleep comfortably because she knew that she needed sleep for her mission, and also because there were people she trusted at her back, so to say, while she slept. People close at hand who would wake her if there was trouble, so she could slept with out worry. It was relaxing.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Itachi woke for the morning after a few hours of sleep, he had a bit of trouble getting to sleep but then he did and slept for a few hours. He tensed when he felt a warmth at his side a little curled up figure lay under his covers at his hip obviously she snuck in while he slept, hot breath his his lower stomach and he cursed as he tossed back the covers to see Sakura her face pressed against his side her arm wrapped around his waist and fingers brushing his thighs with each breath. She shivered in the cold, of having the blanket ripped off, and cuddled closer.

" That's a compromising position." Shisui said eye brow raised. Itachi looked at his cousin and frowned.

" When did she..." He asked trailing off. Shisui looked amused.

" Ah when we traded places she burrowed under the covers and in the night eased to your warmth and then went to sleep, I was surprised of course, but I figured to let you wake yourself and find her." Of course he would.

" So Captain, how excited is that making you?" Shisui asked with a sly grin. Itachi felt like he wanted to punch his cousin and blush at the same time, because it was exciting with her finger tips rubbing against the inside of his thighs every breath he took, every breath she took. He didn't blush or hit his cousin however he just scowled and covered her again with his blanket letting her sleep some more. He was obviously awake before he needed to be.

" Have fun getting back to sleep." Shisui said knowingly. Itachi glared at him. Shisui was right though, it was terribly exciting and feeling her breath on his lower stomach was not helping, or the brush of her fingers. He would not react to this, he would not. He closed his eyes and tried to take calming breaths, eventually it worked and he fell back to sleep, though his thoughts weren't far from her, or the way she looked cuddled to his side with all that pink hair around her small form. Her nose pressed to his skin, her arms around his waist. It felt nice to have her pressed up against him, like he should have known it would.

**XxxXxxXxxX**

Sakura woke with Itachi's scent, it was a weird thing to wake to, but not bad, it made her feel very safe with her Captain so close._ Too close_. She tensed and opened her eyes feeling hot flesh against her body, she saw darkness and realized she must be under the covers, she blushed hard when she noticed her face was pressed against his side and her arms were around him, damn Naruto and Sasuke for making her end up in weird positions when she slept with someone!

She removed herself from Itachi and popped her head out from the blanket. Shisui and Neji were staring at her with a bit of amused surprise. She glared at them groggily.

" What?" She asked flipping her hair out of her face.

" How did _you_ sleep?" Shisui asked obviously teasing her because of how she slept curled up to his cousin. She scoffed.

" Just fine thank you. Itachi is very comfortable." She said crossing her arms because it was much less warm when she wasn't pressed up to Itachi, and when she was not cuddled in beneath the blankets.

" Thank you." A rough voice grumbled. She jerked and turned to Itachi as he woke rubbing his eyes. She blushed. This wasn't how she ever thought she would wake up to anyone, she of course never thought she would ever wake up with Itachi next to her, but still. It was strange and yet she had slept better then she had in a long time. It was oddly relaxing and made her wonder if she would sleep as well with him at home as well, then pushed the bad thought away. Nope. Won't think like that anymore. Forbidden thoughts as they were.

Itachi sighed as he woke fully. He had slept better then he had in a long time, it was surprisingly easy to have her sleep curled up to him after he got through the shock of her being there in the first place. She was warm and he felt a protective flare build in his chest when he had looked down at her curled up like a kitten to his side. Maybe he just slept well knowing he wasn't alone, he wasn't sure. He certainly didn't like sleeping with his cousin at his side, but with Sakura he wondered why he slept so well.

**XxxXxxXxX**

**End chapter: This is the most bizarre chapter so far. Why did I add Neji in there you are wondering. Eh cause I can! I liked NejiXSakura but I won't have anymore of it here in this fic lol, I just wanted to show you how she acted with someone else, maybe that and to add a little fun to the story after such depressing chapters before hand! Lol. Enjoy the random NejiXSakura, and I hope you got your fill of SakuraXItachi! :D**

**Darn it got back to seven chapters and then had to write this one eleven chapters see how it goes for me? It must be because I wrote this chapter to have fun and then when I said Sakura sleep with Itachi I couldn't help getting the fic back on point lol. Yeah could be lol. Reviews please?**

**~~Kyo~~**


	10. Alone

**This is epic! I mean ten chapters and I haven't even posted this yet! Ten chapters in one month that is bloody epically productive it's awesome don't you wish I was this productive all the time? Then all my fic's would be done and everything! Lol what fun would it be if I had them all done though? You wouldn't have any waiting or anything though! The heart grows more fond in absence ne? **

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. What a shame.**

**Chapter ten: Alone**

Naruto swallowed his nervousness and knocked on Sasuke's family's door. A beautiful woman he knew to be Sasuke's mother answered. She smiled brightly obviously knowing who he was of course. She smiled wider and let him inside while she went and fetched Sasuke who was still sleeping since it was Sunday his day off work.

Naruto sighed, what was he going to say to Sasuke, suck up your male pride and stop hurting Sakura-chan? Leave her alone so she could be with whom she wanted? Make up with Sakura and then let her chose who to be with? Find a woman Sasuke? All those seemed like bad ways to start of a greeting this early, and he drew blank to what to say. He had promised Hinata he would talk to Sasuke about this, but he wasn't sure where to even start.

He didn't want to hurt Sasuke, but he also didn't want Sakura to spend her life stuck with Sasuke because she thought she had to be. He was torn, he wanted both his friends happy, and would not settle with one being happy and one being miserable, which was why he was in such a predicament. If Sasuke stayed with Sakura she would be miserable, if Sakura went with someone else, Sasuke would be miserable. Either way one of the two was miserable! He didn't know how to help them both so they were both happy.

Sasuke stumbled out of the hall and into the living room after his mother who'd woken him. He yawned and looked to his disturbance of sleep. He glared at the bright blond hair knowing only one person who would dare wake him this early on his day off.

His mother walked to the kitchen promising breakfast before he went about his day. Sasuke's eyes were narrowed and Naruto rubbed the back of his neck to rid himself of the hair standing on end back there.

" Eh morning Sasuke-teme. Nice weather were having ne?" Naruto laughed nervously. Not the greeting he was going for, but the only one he could think of with out just flat out spilling why he was here in the first place.

" Naruto." Sasuke hissed dangerously. Naruto took a step back out of habit.

" Ne Sasuke-teme relax I'm just here to see if you'd like to hang out today. I'd like to talk to you about something." Naruto at least knew when not to mention Sakura with his mother right in the next room. He didn't want Sasuke and or Sakura getting into trouble because his big mouth after all. Sasuke sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

" Whatever dobe, wake me up in a few hours, at a decent time." He said and made to go back to bed when Naruto stopped him with just his name alone.

" Wait, wait. I'm serious it's a serious matter Sasuke. Really." Naruto said wondering if this didn't get him to come along nothing short of dragging him out with him would do. Sasuke glanced back with narrowed eyes suspicion obvious in his eyes as he looked back to the blond.

" Alright I'll meet you at the bridge in an hour." Sasuke said, Naruto grinned and bounced out yelling a hasty good bye to Mikoto. Sasuke padded into the kitchen and sat down.

" You should apologize to Saku-chan." Sasuke froze at his mothers words, her back was to him as she was cooking, but she had said those words he wasn't imagining them. Did his mother know? How did she know? She couldn't know. Could she?

" It doesn't take a genius to see Sakura-chan is lonely, or that your avoiding her Sasu-chan." Sasuke winced. His mother knew.

" Mother." Sasuke said sighing. She turned around with a pointed look.

" If you don't snatch Sakura-chan up your brother or cousin will, and then where will you be? I've sat around and watched you try your best to be better then your brother and cousin to prove yourself, to be one step ahead. I will not let you sit around Sasu-chan and allow your brother and cousin to take something like this away from you. If you really love Sakura-chan apologize and tell her you love her!" Mikoto said pointing the spatula at Sasuke who squirmed in his seat.

" And if she doesn't want me?" Sasuke asked voice low and quiet, he dare not look at his mother, she made a cooing noise softly.

" Don't be silly Sasu-chan. Sakura-chan loves you. Even if Shisui is charming, and Itachi is debonair, you are still the one she's looking for." Sasuke wasn't so sure about that.

" Don't doubt yourself Sasu-chan. Saku-chan is a one of a kind woman, and you'll do your best to win her heart, or you'll lose and be miserable while your brother or cousin takes her away." Mikoto ended the conversation like that, flipped around, and continued cooking as if she had not just given her own son counseling on matters of the heart.

Sasuke wondered though if taking Sakura for himself was really the best choice. He knew that if he kept her she would stay, but if he let her go she would be happy with whom she chose, even if it was Itachi or Shisui. She would only stay with him because of the deal, and because Sakura was always the sort to please others even if it meant she would have to be miserable or get hurt. He didn't want her to be miserable just for him. He wanted her happy. He didn't deserve her, he had hurt her because of his anger.

He really didn't know what to do anymore. Over all it would be her choice. He would stay away as long as he could, and if Sakura came to find him then he would stay with her, if Sakura left him to himself he would take it as a sign and let her be happy with someone else, even if it was an Uchiha, even if it was Itachi, or Shisui, heaven forbid.

With that decision made he felt lighter, and yet heavier then before. A light weight lifted off his chest with the knowledge that the decision would no longer be his but hers, but a heavier weight descended knowing that his fate would be sealed with whatever decision she made.

**XxxXxzxXxxXxxX**

" Take it out already if you keep it in any longer..." Sakura's voice trailed off in annoyance. Shisui's eyes popped open from his sleep as he jerked away to peak out of the tent to the second tent in the clearing, on the other side of the burnt out fire from last night.

" I can't take it out just yet hold still." Itachi hissed at her. Shisui's eyes went wide. What on earth were they doing? And with out him! Neji raised an eyebrow as he jumped down from where he had been watching to stand at the side of the tent Shisui was peaking out of. He blinked eyes and they went to Byakugan, he stiffened for a long moment before relaxing. He shut his Byakugan off.

" It's not how it sounds." Neji said appealingly no longer caring about the weird sounds and sentences as he went back to the tree to scout/keep watch. Shisui scowled at the Hyuuga. Just because he knew what was going on, didn't mean Shisui did! He wanted to know what the heck was going on! Seriously!

" Damn it Itachi take it out it hurts!" Shisui's mouth fell open, there was only one thing he could image that could be going on behind those tent walls, and he was danged if he would miss a chance like this. He wrestled out of his sleeping bag and tent and hurried over to Sakura's tent she shared with Itachi. Though he hadn't got there in time, he had been struggling out of his bag and tent.

" You can't take it out until it's completely empty Sakura." Itachi growled out.

" There, and you call yourself a medic." Itachi said scoffing. Sakura made a displeased sound. As Itachi pushed open the tent and walked out, Sakura followed just as Shisui slid to a halt in front of the tent. Sakura came out pulling up her black pants, acquired of every ANBU uniform.

" Oh morning." Sakura said to Shisui who was looking at her and Itachi with wide onyx eyes.

Sakura kicked Itachi in the back of the leg. He grunted and turned dark eyes on her as she rubbed a spot on her bottom.

" That hurt you know." She said ignoring Shisui now since he was flat out staring. They walked over to the extinguished fire as Neji jumped down to help clean up so they can go.

" Who's fault was it that you got bit?" Itachi said, Shisui's eyes narrowed. Bit? They were biting now? Wow he never knew Itachi was so Kinky. So much he didn't know about his cousin. He was semi proud.

" Yours! You could have killed it or something!" Sakura said waving an arm at him. Itachi scoffed and started packing up the tents now, since Neji was packing up Shisui and his own tent. They were packed in minutes and all the while Shisui tried to make sense of what he heard, and Sakura fumed silently.

" I know I'm going to regret asking, but what happened?" Shisui asked knowing his thoughts were no doubt way off. Sakura glared at their Captain but she spoke up.

" A snake bit me, someone didn't warn me, and baka had to give me an anti-venom." Sakura jerked her finger to Itachi, well in his direction. Itachi ignored her for the most part.

" Your a Kunoichi you should be aware of your surroundings that doesn't just include enemies, it includes wildlife." Shisui sweat dropped. Yep he knew he wouldn't like the truth, he much prefer to keep thinking of what happened as his cousin's first sexual experience, oh how the truth ruins things.

Sakura fumed the rest of the way back to Konoha, and Itachi was ever silent as usual, but there was a heavy tension between the two. Shisui sighed. He had thought Itachi and Sakura had bonded on this mission, yet here they were going home mad at each other, it took a lot of effort for Itachi to be mad, and even less for Sakura, but at Itachi, a lot more. They had fought before of course, but not in a long while. He figured it was just the stress they were both going through with work, and Sakura with work and lovers.

They had made such good progress too. Shisui tsked.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxX**

" Sakura-chan got bit by a what?" Mikoto yelled, the entire Uchiha district could hear it. Shisui frowned hard.

" Aunt Mikoto she's fine. I just thought I'd tell you since that's why Sakura won't be coming over for a while to visit." Mikoto frowned this time as she had to take a seat in worry. Shisui stood arms crossed leaning his hip on the counter of the kitchen while Mikoto sat at the kitchen table.

" Because the poor dear needs to recover?" Mikoto asked worried for the girl. Shisui chuckled.

" No because she's pissed at Itachi who apparently didn't tell her there was a snake and she got bit." Mikoto looked surprised.

" 'Tachi and Saku-chan aren't speaking?" Mikoto looked even more worried then she had when she found out Sakura had been bit. Shisui laughed.

" Yeah Sakura is pissed, and Itachi refuses to take the blame for something that wasn't his fault." Mikoto clucked his tongue.

" Like children." She said shaking her head. Shisui grinned.

" Well they can't always get along, with Sakura's strong personality and Itachi's dominance." Shisui said shrugging. Mikoto nodded.

" That's true I suppose, but 'Tachi should never let a snake bite a girl no matter if she's under his command or not!" Mikoto scolded. Shisui grinned.

**XxxXxxXxxXxX**

" You got bit by a snake on your mission?" Naruto asked eye brow raised. Sakura scowled at him. He smirked to himself trying not to laugh. He had never heard of Sakura ever being so unfocused as to be bit by anything, less of all a snake.

" I was thinking about something important, and I trusted my Captain enough to not let me get attacked by enemies, let alone wild animals!" Sakura said punching the ground and sending ground crumbling everywhere within a few yards, Naruto jumped out of the way in time, before he fell into the hole and or was crushed.

" Well he's your ANBU captain, he obviously could see you were distracted, and wanted you to realize on your own how dangerous it was." Sakura eye twitched in anger though knowing he was right, she had been distracted for a long time, and she had thought she would get over that while on her mission, and in a way she didn't, but it had only made her face what she was missing in her life currently.

Namely the blond she was sparing with and Sasuke. She truly was happy Naruto had finally found someone, happy Hinata finally got him. They both knew it would have never worked staying together as the three of them had, yet now she was alone, and she wondered how she went from being surrounded by Naruto and Sasuke, to being alone all in less then a week.

This was how it would feel when Sasuke found someone and left her fully, she had wanted this she had but, Sasuke still wasn't happy even if he was avoiding her. She was never mad at him. She knew Sasuke loved her, and she knew letting Shisui and Itachi even close to her would make him angry, she shouldn't have allowed it. It was her own fault, and she needed to apologize, she just wondered if he wanted her to or not. Perhaps he was distancing himself for a reason. So she would leave him be for a bit longer.

Naruto noticed her shift in mood, from angry, to almost tired, and was that sorrow? He winced. Maybe he should have waited a little longer before going with Hinata. Sakura needed him, but he couldn't go back to her now, Sakura wouldn't let him, and he didn't want to hurt Hinata either. He cursed himself for being a little too quick to jump the fence.

He hoped that either Sasuke or Itachi would care for her in his place, perhaps both. As long as she was happy he didn't care who she was with.

**XxxXxxXxxXxX**

He came again tonight, she knew he would, he seemed a little surprised she was no longer angry at him, though he never commented on it. He appeared in her window as she laid in bed unable to sleep. She was thankful to her Captain this once for knowing she could not sleep well with out someone close, and though he was no doubt here for his own person sleeping reasons, she was grateful.

So she put him under in her guest room and went to her own bed able to sleep finally, and sleep she did letting exhaustion take her under, though still feeling empty and alone in her large bed. The blankets gave her no warmth, and though she felt safe with Itachi her captain so close, she was still very much alone.

**XXXXxxXXXxxxXXX**

She let Itachi come very night for a week, and every night she could sleep, but every night she felt more and more alone, until she decided she had no choice anymore. She knocked on the door of the Uchiha house, Sasuke and Itachi's childhood home. Mikoto answered with with a bright smile, though she looked for a moment uncertain. Sakura figured it was because it had been so long since she had visited, and Mikoto was sharp, she probably knew something or another had happened between her and Sasuke, and obviously Sasuke had not been very happy with her not with him, or at least very unhappy with the whole thing.

" Your here for Sasuke?" Mikoto asked clearly she had hope in those onyx eyes, Sakura nodded.

" Yes Mikoto-san. I am sorry for causing trouble in your house hold." Mikoto looked more relived then anything.

" Your here and that is what matters Sakura-chan." Mikoto said nodding her head and allowing Sakura entrance into her household. Sakura bowed low in apology to the woman who embraced her quickly.

"Please don't break his heart." She whispered in Sakura's ear before dismissing herself. Sakura knew where Sasuke's bedroom was of course, and Mikoto trusted her to go find Sasuke herself, the matter needed resolved between them and them alone. Sakura of course was surprised but she shouldn't have been, a mother of course would know everything about her son, including when he was in love, when he was heart broken, sad, angry, and obviously when he was with a girl. Namely her.

Sakura's heart raced. She missed Sasuke, and she had made her choice, she would be with Sasuke if he would have her. She didn't care about anyone else, her happiness would be when Sasuke is happy. It would be what she would live for. She didn't care about anything as long as he was happy. They had made a long journey and it was time to end this now.

Sakura made her way down the hall. It was Friday Sasuke's day off she knew, from Itachi who had mentioned it the night before. He was pushing her back to his little brother, though he had objected when he first learned of their relationship, and she had been sure he had not liked it even now, but she was also sure that obviously Itachi wanted his little brother happy, like he wanted her happy.

Sakura lifted her hand to knock but stopped it mid-air. She took a deep breath. She would do this. She needed to do this. She closed her eyes as her throat closed up. What if he didn't want her anymore? What if she wasn't good enough? What if he rather be alone then be with her again, wasn't that why he had stayed away? She hesitated. She lowered her hand and leaned her head forward thumping her head to his door softly.

She felt her throat close up, her tongue felt like lead, and her chest was tight as well as her eyes hot. She could do this, she could. She grit her teeth.

" Sasuke." She whispered wondering if he could hear her, but her voice would not raise in volume, just speaking alone was difficult with how choked up she felt.

" I don't want to be alone." There. She had said it, and no response, She stood at the door for a long time forehead to the door, and nothing. She let a tear tumble over and then she turned and walked away.

Mikoto watched Sakura walk out of her house, she looked back to the hall way, the empty hall way, she had been watching. She knew Sasuke was in there. What was he doing? Why didn't he respond to Sakura? What was he doing? Why was he throwing this away? She had come for him didn't she?

**XxxXxxXxxX**

Sasuke thumped his head against the other side of the door as he clutched his hand against the door knob. His throat was tight. He turned his head and let his hand drop from the silver knob.

**End chapter:**

**So how is it going then? I know I go back to the depressing side of things, but it took a long time just to write this chapter! I have difficulties deciding what to do! Okay who expected that! I hope no one or then this chapter would have been a waste. I had to get back to the point of the story after all, though having fun with Sakura and Itachi and Shisui , but that's not what I wanted for this story really, it was made for the team seven side of things, I'm not sure how this turned from romance-comedy, to tragicomedy, then tragic-romance all in like four chapters lol.**

**I however thought I made my point very well here, in the emotions between everyone, including mainly Sasuke and Sakura, with this difficult decision between them both. Kami I love writing sad scenes! It's like my secret pleasure! So terrible aren't I? Lols reviews please? **

**Funny how I went from like eleven chapters, seven, down to six. But this was a fantastic place to end the chapter! I thought so anyway. Your all like WTF? Why didn't he answer her? Whats he doing? HAHA! Find out next chapter ne? **

**If I keep writing these little author notes here I may make seven pages XDD **

**Questions? Comments? WTF's? All are welcome! Lol**

**~~Kyo~~**


	11. Plan

**Wow eleven chapters that is very epic and a new record for me! This will likely be the last chapter, I hate telling people that because then they expect the end, and it's fun when they don't expect it like all a sudden it says end, and not end chapter, and your like O.O WTF? That's it? Lol I love doing that to people, but I hate when it happens to me when I read a fic so I'll like warn you just because I'm so very kind! Lol. Enjoy the last chapter and thankx for all your reviews guys it's epic!**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, doesn't that just suck eggs?**

**Chapter eleven: Plan**

Shisui looked at the pink haired medic as she worked in her office at the hospital. She had been so very quiet and he wasn't sure why, he wondered what had happened, no one ever told him anything anymore, but he was over all worried. Sasuke went from brooding, to silently depressed in days and he knew something bigger was going on between Sakura and Sasuke he wasn't getting, or obviously no one saw fit to tell him about. Even Mikoto knew! He could tell the woman had been just as uncertain as if she knew something was wrong, but every time she tried to talk to Sasuke he wouldn't even allow the woman to talk! He wanted left alone, and he didn't_ want _to talk.

Neither did Sakura, he was too afraid to really ask her what was going on though, because even though they were friends, and he loved the girl dearly, it wasn't his business really, what had happened, whatever happened, was obviously a matter between lovers and no one else. So he had to sit back and watch and do nothing to help that almost stricken expression she was wearing currently in the privacy of her enclosed office.

Shisui looked to his side where his cousin landed. Itachi's eyes were on Sakura right away as he watched the woman as well. Itachi obviously knew at least a little of what was going on.

They watched the female together as her lip trembled, she shook her head sending pink hair flying angrily, at her self. Refusing the pain she obvious felt to be shown to anyone, even though she couldn't know they were watching her, though maybe she did know.

" She went to talk to Sasuke." Itachi said suddenly in the silence. Shisui jerked his head to his cousin.

" And?" Shisui asked heart thumping. Itachi remained silent though, it was obvious what happened wasn't it? Sasuke wasn't with Sakura and obviously Sakura was depressed with pain and tears she would not allow to show to anyone even herself anymore. Shisui pressed his lips into a thin line as he looked back to the window where Sakura sat trying her best to focus on her paperwork.

" I told her to talk to him." Itachi said breaking the silence again. Shisui frowned at the girl they watched then turned his head to stare at his cousin in confusion. Didn't he want Sakura for himself? Why would he tell Sakura to talk to Sasuke?

" Why?" Shisui asked. Itachi stiffened.

" This is between them, we have no right to interfere. It is their relationship. Their feelings and emotions. Their choice." Itachi said never once taking his eyes of the pink haired medic. Shisui sighed, he was right, but he didn't have to like it.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

" Did you talk to Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked curiously as they sat at Ichiraku together for lunch. Naruto nodded.

" I did, but I think I made it worse." Hinata had also noticed Sakura and Sasuke even more withdrawn.

" What did you tell him?" Hinata asked wondering if Naruto had said something that caused Sasuke to do something rash. Something had obviously happened, a conclusion of some sort. They weren't together, and they weren't talking, and no one seemed to really know what was going on between them anymore, even Naruto who had been apart of that relationship months before.

" I just told him to think about Sakura's happiness." Naruto said. Hinata frowned hard. She, like everyone else who knew about the relationship, or lack their of now, between Sasuke and Sakura had no clue what was going on. It really wasn't their business she knew, but Sakura was her friend and Naruto's as well, and Sasuke was Naruto's friend at least, thus people cared about what was going on between them. They needed to know to help each party deal with or not deal with, help them through or not through whatever had happened. Had Sasuke refused Sakura, had Sakura turned Sasuke down? Had they come to an end?

Though they both looked as stricken as anyone had ever seen them. Sakura looked ready to tear up any moment, and Sasuke wasn't even talking at all, his eyes troubled. Sakura's pained. Sasuke's eyes looked as if he regretted, or if he wondered about something, Sakura looked to just be in pain, her eyes tried to hide it of course, but they were all her friends, and wouldn't be called such if they couldn't see the pain she tried to hide.

" Can you talk with Sakura-chan?" She asked softly. Naruto flinched.

" She doesn't_ want_ to talk to me." Hinata winced.

" I feel like I just abandoned her to this." Naruto said a shoved his ramen away then burring his face in his hands. Angry at himself, scared about what was going on, afraid he had ruined everything. Hinata laid a hand on his arm.

" It will be alright." Hinata said though, she wondered if it would be.

**XxxXxxxxxXxxXxxXxX**

" Is there something wrong Sakura?" Tsunade asked as the young beauty walked into the Hokage's office carrying a load of paperwork she had finished for the Hokage. Usually Sakura complained about having to do the Hokage's paperwork for her, she wasn't Shizune, but she had just accepted this time and was returning the pile now. She had finished in less time then it had taken Tsunade to go through five _Sake_ bottles. Which was relatively quick.

Sakura looked up at her old Shishou, and current Hokage, and mother like figure. Sakura looked almost startled for a long moment. Was she so clearly read?

" Oh no Tsunade-sama I was just thinking." Sakura said rubbing the back of her neck with a nervous grin. Tsunade's amber eyes narrowed, but if Sakura didn't want to tell her she wouldn't push.

" What ever is bothering you Sakura make sure you deal with it properly. I can't have you zoning out when your working here at the hospital or out in the field." Sakura bowed low.

" Yes Tsunade-sama." Sakura bowed low dropped the completed paperwork off then dismissed herself.

Sakura really did need to focus, just because of what happened she was not focusing on her work and could have seriously hurt someone had she been healing anyone today, or been on a mission like last time and look where that got her, bitten by a dang snake is where.

Sasuke obviously wanted to move on with his life, just with out her. She flinched. She had not realized she was actually the one that had needed Naruto and Sasuke, she had always thought that she was just doing this for their sake, that this entire deal had been just for them to help them not be alone. Yet how had it backfired so that she was the one who had really learned to depend on their company. She rubbed her neck.

How had she fallen so low? She felt so alone though she knew she wasn't, everyone was worried about her including Naruto who she was just ruining his start with Hinata. He needed to be wooing the sweet young Hyuuga not worrying about her. He had moved on, and so had Sasuke.

She had been worried about Sasuke never finding anyone or never looking for anyone to love besides her, she had wanted him to move on and be happy, so why did this feel so bad to her? Why was _she _not happy? It didn't matter if she was happy or not, apparently Sasuke wanted to move on and he needed his space, she shouldn't have went to see him to even apologize. She winced and paused in the corridor.

Had she done something wrong? Or was he just deciding on his own that he needed to get his distance so he could find a girl, she was worried he was lonely, she hadn't seen him in so long, and everyone else she asked said he went to work and went home never even going out to socialize even with his best friend Naruto. She was worried about him. Sasuke had never been one to talk, but he was sticking to his house way to much, perhaps he was making his own way, maybe he didn't even want to have a relationship. She herself had planned the exact same thing, to be alone, when she was sure Naruto and Sasuke had found someone.

Perhaps she was just much to worried about Sasuke, he wasn't happy, and he was alone, maybe that's why this didn't sit right with her. Rejection of course had hurt her as well, his rejection, but it was to be expected she figured.

She pushed her eyes forward and head up. She would show everyone she was fine being alone, she didn't need anyone else to be happy, she could be happy alone. She would show them all then they could move on with their lives, including hopefully Sasuke. She pushed away the unpleasant feelings in her heart and pushed back into her life, she would make it work. She had to. For their sake.

**XxxXxxXxxxxxXXxX**

" Open up Sasuke I want to talk." Sasuke glared at the door. Well he didn't want to talk, not to Shisui anyway.

" You talk enough already." Sasuke muttered, and Shisui no doubt hear because he snorted on the other side of Sasuke's closed bedroom door.

" Well you don't seem too bad if your making smart comments like that little bratt." Shisui said crossing his arms in displeasure. Sasuke scoffed, he was fine. He didn't need people constantly in his business, he didn't need anyone.

" Leave me alone Shisui." Sasuke growled as he lay in bed on his back arms under his head as he stared, glared, up at the ceiling over head. He was relaxing after work after all, it had been a hard day. He felt like he was getting stared at by everyone lately, as if he had grown cat ears and a tail or something overnight and he didn't know it.

" Look I know it's not any of my business or anything, but could you at least talk to Sakura? Neither of you can settle this if you don't talk it out, this unsettled feeling is-" Shisui was cut off when the door suddenly opened, Sasuke stood the same height at six one so he looked into his cousin's surprised eyes when he opened the door glaring.

" Your right, it isn't any of your business. Get lost Shisui, go bug someone else." And Sasuke slammed the door. Shisui winced at the harsh slam. Mikoto peaked her head around the corner a deep frown of concern on her lovely face. Shisui turned to her and shook his head.

Shisui stuffed his hands into his pocket in a rare bad mood, he wanted Sakura happy, he wanted Sasuke out of the damned room, he wanted Sakura to be his, but he wanted them both to be happy even more. He didn't want to even try to get closer to Sakura, with this rift between Sasuke and Sakura so unsettled, obviously they had ended things, but it was also obvious that they had not talked things out at all, and no doubt the ending of things had not been very detailed.

Shisui had the feeling that there was something bigger between the two of them then just this, deal, they had made as children. He knew Sasuke had to love Sakura, and maybe Sakura loved him as well. Sasuke never had been one to show his emotions when they mattered, always good at losing control of his anger, but never showing his emotions any other time, and certainly never one to tell anyone about how he felt, or even admit them to himself. Maybe Sakura didn't even know she loved Sasuke really, or maybe she wasn't accepting it as well as Sasuke wasn't accepting he loved her back. What a complicated web they had weaved and got stuck in.

Shisui walked away not even bothering to stop and talk to his Aunt on his way out. Why did things have to be so bloody complicated anyway? Why couldn't the two of them just talk and either end things, or get back together, even being lovers, they were still together, they didn't have to suddenly get married or anything, why was Sasuke and Sakura being so stubborn with this one thing and all because Sasuke had lost his cool, his anger getting the better of him as well as his jealousy, and all because of a little flirting on his part. He should have just backed off. So this was in a way his own fault. It figured.

Maybe he had caused just too much damage this time. He needed to stay out of this as Itachi had said, but if he did they would never talk, they would go through life never talking to each other, or at least never about their problems, their even friendship would be on rusted hinges, and they may never be happy in their lives again, at least they would constantly feel that regret for never talking things out. Shisui shook his head. At this rate that was how their lives would go, and Shisui was damned if he would let that happen, he would get them to at last talk somehow or another even if he had to drag Sasuke and Sakura in a room and lock them in, wait... that wasn't such a bad idea.

**XxxXxxXXxxX**

" I don't think this is such a good idea." A voice said hesitantly.

" What do you mean? I think it's a great idea!" Shisui said.

" Butt, what if they really don't want to talk about this, they may need time Shisui-san." Hinata said softly.

" Right, but I think it's gone on long enough already. You did say you wanted to help right Hinata-chan?" Hinata blushed and figured.

" Well yes, but I don't want to make things worse between them." Shisui shrugged.

" If they can't even talk things out their lives are going to be miserable anyway, this will at least either go really bad, or go really well, either way it's better then just letting them be miserable right?" Hinata wondered if that was some sort of twisted logic she just couldn't understand.

" Where is that kid anyway?" Shisui asked suddenly looked around quickly from behind the house yards away from Sakura's place.

" Naruto doesn't like interfering more then he has already, Sakura-chan refuses to talk to him and he's taking it out on himself." Hinata said with a deep sigh. She had never seen Naruto so depressed in her life, not even when Ichiraku was destroyed a few years ago, though they had rebuilt, still he had been down for a long time then, but never anything like this. It was like his energy and life was all sucked out of him.

" So he's eating Ramen and sulking eh?" Shisui asked looking down at the cute Hyuuga. Hinata blushed and nodded.

" Figures he would diss us to eat." Shisui muttered as he peaked around the corner at Sakura's house.

" Now do you know what your supposed to do?" Shisui asked looking back to the girl. She nodded determined though unsure as well. She really hoped this would go well. When she had overheard Shisui Uchiha asking Naruto to help with this place, Hinata had immediately asked to help out as well. Shisui had been surprised she had just jumped up and volunteered herself like that since they had never really met. He liked her spirit though, obviously worried about her friend Sakura.

" Alright then off we go." Shisui disappeared and Hinata hesitantly hurried over to Sakura's house to knock hesitantly on the door.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXXxX**

" What are you doing here this time Captain?" Sakura asked folding newly dry clothes, as she finally got around to taking down the laundry and readying it to be placed in closets and drawers. She flinched when she came across Sasuke and Naruto's clothes, making sure to set them in separate piles, maybe while Itachi was here he could return Sasuke's clothes, she could give Naruto his later on.

She was curious to how Naruto was doing with Hinata. She hoped he wasn't messing it up with the sweet Hyuuga.

Itachi leaned his head, eyes closed, on the wall behind his back, arms crossed over his chest. He wore a black shirt today and pants. Frankly he knew he should stay out of things but he was sick of watching her suffer because of Sasuke, and Sasuke moping because he was too stubborn for his own good. Sakura had obviously went to talk to Sasuke, and Sasuke had not wanted to talk.

It was almost ironic how something as small as a kiss could cause an entire relationship to fall apart, when no doubt it had only taken a kiss to start it.

Whether Sakura wasted her life with Sasuke, was her choice, Itachi figured she was better off with Sasuke then alone anyway. He could help her get over that loneliness of course, but he figured this way Sasuke wasn't driving his family out of the house that had such a creepy feeling to it with Sasuke's gloom seeping into the walls like blood. **( Ha more dark humor)**

" Visiting." Itachi said simply. She glanced back at him then snorted. He opened one eyes to look at her as she shook her head all the while folding those clothes of hers, and what looked like his own brothers and Naruto Uzumaki's as well. He didn't know anyone else who wore Orange like that blond kid.

" Right." Sakura said obviously not believing he would ever come to just visit alone, and she was more or less right. He had come for a reason, he always did.

" I am your Captain Sakura, I do not need my fourth distracted by anything. It would be better to get it off your chest now before another mission, and if you don't then you could get yourself, or one of your teammates, hurt by your carelessness." Sakura sighed heavily. She knew that. Why did he think she had declined the mission he had wanted them to go on a few days ago? She needed to cool off, to think before she went back.

She had learned her lesson last time she had been careless on a mission and got bitten by a simple snake. Had it been an enemy she could have been killed, or worse her teammates could have.

" It's frustrating." She said and placed her hands on the neat pile of clothes she had finally finished sorting and folding. She stared down at the black shirt with a pained heart.

" At first I knew what was to become of me once they both were off with their own lovers, when they found someone they could not be alone with. Someone who could ease the ache of empty loneliness all humans feel." She shook her head.

" I knew it would be okay for me to be alone when they were happy, because I never really wanted to find anyone else as long as they were happy I would be as well." Itachi opened his eyes fully to watch her as she stared down at the neat pile of clothes at her knees.

" And this changed?" Itachi asked. She nodded.

" I had thought it would be okay for me to be alone as long as they weren't, and I couldn't sleep very well with no one around, though I had thought it would be alright since you had started staying over Captain, but the empty loneliness didn't ease in the least." He wondered if he should be insulted by that statement but figured she probably hadn't meant anything by it.

" Maybe I had kept thinking it was Sasuke who needed me, whom couldn't continue with out me, maybe that was apart of why I never...but I realized it was me who needed him, needed to be wanted, needed by someone. I guess I never thought of it that way." She shook her head and stood pulling the pile of clothes at her knees up with her and dropping them into his arms on her way out the door.

" Those are Sasuke's." She said as she went through the hall to the front door, just as they both heard a timid knock. Itachi raised an eye brow. So the tables have turned have they? Sasuke wanting Sakura to be happy even if it isn't with him, and Sakura wanting to be with Sasuke because she realized she did love him, and she needed him as well. The tables really had turned and Sasuke and Sakura had just about switched thoughts completely.

**XxxXxxXxxXxX**

" Now what do you want?" Sasuke asked back pressed against his door. Shisui chuckled from the other side of the said closed door.

" Just thought you may want to stretch your legs with a little spar." Shisui said innocently enough. Shisui smirked to himself when he heard Sasuke stand upright and then the door opened. Sasuke eyed him.

" Fine."

**XxxXxxXxxXxX**

" Hina-chan?" Sakura asked surprised to see the girl nervously poking fingers together at her door, Itachi came up from behind curious to see the Hyuuga curiously in Sakura's doorway.

" Whats wrong?" Sakura asked reaching out to take the girls shaking hands in her own. The girl was more nervous then scared but she left Sakura and surprising the eldest Uchiha brother Itachi think she was afraid.

" I...I saw Shisui-san ta...taking Sasuke-san to fi...fight. Shisui-san s...seemed very...an...angry." Hinata said playing her part. Itachi's eyes narrowed, Sakura looked confused.

" I saw...a ...lot. of...b...blood." Hinata said driving the nail in. Sakura stiffened and was flying out of her house as soon as it registered. Itachi went after her though suspicious, there was no reason for Shisui to be that angry with Sasuke, Itachi had told the male to stay out of Sakura and Sasuke's affairs after all, but Shisui was never one to listen. So Itachi followed knowing this would end badly in one way or another.

And when they arrived at the training ground there was blood, but not enough to worry about, that was yet. Of course with Sasuke on the ground bleeding from a kunai to the leg Sakura seemed suddenly to spring to action sending Shisui into a tree and turning to jerk the kunai out and begin healing as if possessed. Sasuke stared at her like Itachi did in surprise as Shisui groaned and rubbed his wounds, none had broke skin, from being thrown at a bloody tree in Sakura's anger or fear they didn't know.

The wound wasn't life threatening, and the blood wasn't so great, but Sakura seemed to be trembling as if Sasuke's life were in danger, or perhaps just seeing him at all had pushed her emotions to the surface bringing fresh tears to her eyes as her hands shook to heal him completely, her hands rested on his thigh for a long time after she was finished she sat shaking never looking up, and Sasuke never said a word, enjoying the feel of her hands on his skin, enjoying her scent, and her presence so close.

Slowly the others, Shisui, Itachi, and Hinata left the two to their silence. And finally when fully alone Sakura removed her hands as if burnt putting them on her own legs folded beneath her she looked away from him and into the surrounding trees no doubt where the three had escaped.

Sasuke sighed softly looking at her all he wanted as she looked away from him, it seemed like forever since he had seen her, and she looked even more beautiful then she ever had before, as if he were seeing her for the first time in a different light. He forced his eyes away from her lush figure as his throat started to close and his chest grew tight. This love he felt would probably never falter despite wanting to distance himself for her sake, for her future happiness.

They were both silence for a long time neither wanting to speak, neither knowing what to say, neither wanting to be anymore hurt.

Finally though she spoke, ever so softly, as if hesitant to allow him to hear her voice and her words.

" I'm sorry." She said. He jerked his eyes to her, sorry for what? She hadn't done anything wrong, if anything he owed her an apology for hurting her, for yelling at her, for ruining her chance with his brother or cousin, for scaring her, for loving her when she was clearly not his to love.

" Why?" he asked wondering what she had to be sorry for when he could think of nothing, nothing at all.

She sighed softly and didn't dare look back at him instead looking up at the sky overhead. In all it's blue glory.

" I didn't realize it then. I had thought that you needed me and that you would eventually find someone better, I had not realized I was actually the one who needed you." His eyes widened in his apparent confusion.

" I was scared. I am scared." She admitted. He reached out and touched her hand that was still on her thigh. She flinched and jerked at the touch but not to move away just in surprise, she looked back at him with large eyes swimming with tears.

" Sakura, why did you come back?" She didn't look confused because she knew what he was talking about, he had clearly started to distance himself, and she had knew it, she had despite that knowledge went to see him regardless. She had went back to him, or tried, when he was giving her an out. Giving her freedom.

" I don't want to be alone." She admitted. His brows knitted in confusion.

" Why not just find someone else then? Shisui or Itachi would be willing." She made a face as if she tasted or smelled something bad.

" It's not enough, it can't just be anyone, it has to be you." His heart swelled and his lungs felt on fire as his breathing sped up. His heart seeming to race like a wild wolf chasing prey.

" Why?" he asked wanting her to say what he wanted to hear, what he longed to hear, what he desired to hear, what he _needed_ to hear.

She closed her eyes and breathed softly before opening those brilliant jade eyes.

" Sasuke. I may not have realized it before, maybe because I didn't want to know, maybe out of fear, but I do love you. I don't know what to do anymore, I can't even sleep despite having someone or another stay in the house, I can't sleep alone in bed, I can't be without you by my side, it hurts." She choked on tears, as a hand clutched her chest.

" I can't. I don't care if it takes forever as long as you eventually come back to me, I'm miserable with out you. I want you to use me as you see fit as long as I'm by your side it doesn't matter how." His eyes filled but he didn't let them fall as he pulled her forward and she fell into his arms he buried his face in her neck and squeezed her tight.

" I love you Sakura." Those words he had never spoke before, not even to his mother had he ever said I love you, but to her, here and now, he let those deep feelings, feelings that smothered him most nights, that crippled him, that stole breath, and caused pain so deep tears came, he expressed it now as he held the girl close.

She would be happy with him? She wanted to be with him? Was this some sort of dream? He feared it was, and he would wake to the horrid truth of sorrow in the morning, but if it was a dream he wished to sleep for a life time. He wanted her happy, and if she was happy with him then he was the happiest person in the world, for he got his wish, and she would be his.

He didn't want to use her, he wanted her to love him, he wanted her to know her loved her, he didn't want her just to be with him because of that deal they made when they were children, he wanted her to be with him because she honestly couldn't live with out him, and finally she did. She could not live with out him and finally, after countless years of onlooking, waiting for the day he would be forced to give her up, he didn't have to.

**XxxXxxXxxX**

Itachi shook his head. Well what did you know, Shisui wasn't such an idiot after all. Though he was glad Sasuke and Sakura were finally together, he hoped it would last he did, he just didn't have to like it.

Shisui shook his head as he watched the two embrace in the clearing. Hinata blushed and promptly fainted, though Sasuke and Sakura weren't doing anything other then holding each other as if they would both wake from a dream, Shisui figured the girl was just overwhelmed with finally seeing the two finally get together after such a long painful journey.

Shisui turned and was ready to leave when Itachi cleared his throat, and Shisui looked back. Itachi pointed to Hinata, Shisui's eyes twitched.

" Fine." he huffed as Itachi walked away no doubt to tell Mikoto, Sasuke and Sakura finally made up. Mikoto would be over joyed the woman had taken this worse then most out lookers looking in, of course only a handful even knew Sakura and Sasuke had ever been together to start with let alone that they had a split.

**XxxXxxxxxXxxX**

" I'm gone a few months and you've collected a pest in your house?" Sasuke asked as he lay next to Sakura in bed. His arms wound around her waist protectively, he still didn't like Uchiha around her, but he so obviously realized Sakura was his and she did love him, and only him. Though he really didn't like that his brother continuously was sleeping over. Why on earth did he allow this anyway?

" I don't think you could call him a pest." Sakura said kissing his bare chest. He sighed, she was so distracting with the feel of her lips on his skin, her arms around his waist, her naked body pressed to every inch of his. He groaned softly.

" I can certainly call him a pest he is my brother after all. A pest is a pest." He said. She chuckled her finger tips running up and down his back.

" Do you think so?" She asked with a smile. He blushed faintly.

" Yes." She grinned and his heart fluttered in his chest. He felt possessive of this little blossom, she was finally his, and he finally got her to himself, so why did his brother have to be in the house as well? Her house?

" I think he enjoyed watching." Sasuke's face went a disturbing flame color.

" Sakura!" he hissed. She laughed and buried her face in his chest.

" Don't tease me _or_ Itachi, especially him, how many times have I said that?" Sakura laughed harder.

" I can't help it, he makes the funniest faces." She admitted. Sasuke sighed, why did he have to fall for a girl like this?

" That's no excuse. Besides it's embarrassing. Don't let him watch." Sasuke said in a mutter. Sakura licked a wet trail up his chest he shuttered and looked down at her with darkening eyes.

" I can't really stop him from spying Sasuke, you know he's just curious plus how can he sleep when you moan so loud?" Sasuke turned another shade of red. He glared down at her.

" That just makes him a pervert." She looked stunned for the first time and then a fiery blush crossed her face. She blinked jade eyes at him from his chest.

" You think so?" She asked. He blushed hard.

" Yes."

" Why is he staying here anyway?" Sasuke asked liking the way the blush lit her face that way.

" He has insomnia of course, and I am his friend and Doctor right?" Sakura asked reaching a hand between them to encircle a hardening staff of muscled flesh. He closed his eyes quickly as his heart rate rocketed. He jerked at her warm stoke.

" Can't he sleep at the compound?" Sasuke asked a soft moan slipping out of his mouth. Sakura kissed her way across his chest as her hand began it's slow torturing caress.

" Who can you really trust now a days _Sasuke-kun_?" She asked with a soft voice. He growled out something even he didn't understand his hips bucking his hardened staff into her awaiting hand.

" He could stay with Shisui." Sasuke suggested wondering if his brother was here right now, one never knew with Itachi cloaking his chakra all the time. He did have a habit of moaning loud and he hated when she moaned and his brother heard it, he also hated opening his eyes and looking out the window to see his brother's Sharingan. What was that pervert doing anyway watching? Was he a voyeur now?

" Who would want to stay with Shisui?" Sakura asked chuckling as she pressed her mouth to his. He sighed against her mouth. She tasted so sweet. He could feel the pleasure building he grunted and closed his eyes. Almost...almost.

" Exactly." Sasuke jumped, Sakura looked to the sound of the voice. She smirked ever so slightly.

" Ah Captain, care to join us?" She teased. Sasuke glared at her a fiery blush rushing across his face. Dammit! He was almost there. He had almost made it. She grinned. Itachi stood in the doorway with a smirk.

" My little brother isn't sure to like that." Itachi said with a shrug.

" Hum maybe some other time then?" Sakura asked sitting up revealing herself from the waist up. Sasuke rushed to cover her he jerked the cover off them both to cover her. Itachi raised an eye brow at the erection now visible from his little brother.

" Was I interrupting a private moment perhaps?" Why was his brother this devious? Couldn't he get his own life? He finally got Sakura back, and finally had her as his, and his brother had to keep hanging around?

" Yes." Sasuke hissed not bothering to cover himself at all, why should he? He had every right to be naked in her bed with a hard on.

" There will be no three-some." Sasuke said growling as he pulled Sakura closer his arms around her. She smirked.

" You never objected to it before." Sakura said leaning over and pressing a kiss to his ear, he blushed hard gritting his teeth, he hated when she used that weak spot.

" This is different." Sasuke said with a huff.

" Why because Itachi is your brother, because he's an Uchiha, or because you know Itachi isn't the type to jump in on a whim?" Sasuke frowned at her. Why did she have to know him and his brother so well anyway?

" All three." Sasuke said pressing a kiss to her forehead.

" I don't mind." Sakura said. Sasuke snorted.

" I do. I won't share you with him, and I certainly won't be involved in anything sexual with him." Sakura turned suddenly very red surprising Sasuke completely.

" Oh." Sakura said putting a hand to her mouth and looking away, that look was very erotic from her. He growled out a curse as he felt like he should only get to see this. Itachi crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

" That's perverted Sa-ku-ra." Itachi mocked. She blushed harder. Sasuke was a bit confused as he looked from his brother to his lover.

" I'm sure you'll be very passionate tonight with those thoughts in your mind, and with that I'll leave." Itachi said with a laugh and turned to leave.

" Itachi." She groaned. He smirked and shut the door on his way out. Sasuke looked at Sakura confused. She blushed harder and shook her head.

" What?" he asked, but she shook her head that blush not gone, but a sudden fire burned in her eyes and she pressed her mouth to his. Her whole body suddenly shuttered. Sasuke groaned as she straddled him.

" Sakura." he pushed her mouth away and her placing hands on her chest to push her just far enough away to look into those jade eyes and not move her from his lap, because kami it felt good to have her pressed there.

" What was that?" he asked eyebrow raised. She looked away again that fiery blush returning.

" It's not fair to suggest, or say something like that and not expect me to think about it Sasuke." Sasuke thought that over. What did he say? Then it hit him and he blushed hard.

" Sakura." he scolded. She winced.

" I know." She said and sighed.

" Will it make you happy if I let him in?" Sakura froze. She looked into onyx eyes and blushed.

" What?" She asked shocked.

" Will it make you happy to have my brother in our bed?" He asked. She looked genuinely shocked, he was glad.

" I won't force that issue Sasuke." She said simply not really saying yes, not really saying no.

" I don't want your parents mad at me, I'm sure if this got around then it would be a problem for your clan as it was, but with Itachi involved it would make it worse, for not just us or Itachi, but your clan." She said. He sighed.

" Don't worry about my clan, I want to know what you feel Sakura. I'm tried of not knowing. This between us is not just sex, I want to know what you want, what you feel, and what your thoughts are." She blushed for him.

" I'm scared." She said softly. He looked at her surprised. She looked up at him with those large deep jade eyes.

" Of what?" He asked voice soft. She sighed.

" Being alone. Your with me Sasuke, but Naruto left. I knew he would but I'm scared. With just you with me I can't relax, what if something happens? What about when we get older? What if you find someone else?" he sighed. Brushing her cheek with his thumb as he cupped it.

" I won't, but I know what you mean, it is weird with out that idiot. I'm surprised he told you at all, he wanted to chicken out." Sakura sighed.

" He didn't tell me. I saw him on a date with Hina-chan and I wouldn't let him lie to me after that. I pushed him away for both our sake's, all our sake's even Hina-chan's." He pulled her into his chest holding her. She laid her head on his shoulder and he placed his cheek on her hair.

" Will it make you feel better to have a third again?" He asked softly. She sighed.

" Yes. It doesn't have to be Itachi, or an Uchiha you know that. I won't force that on you Sasuke." She said pushed away to cup his cheeks this time in her hands. He smirked.

" I know, but I think it would be worse to have anyone else involved right? Itachi seems to be here too much already, and you like him right?" She blushed.

" I'm not sure I would say like that way." She muttered. He smiled and pressed his mouth to hers again. Never getting enough of her kiss. He knew even if he had Itachi join them in this relationship, Itachi couldn't take her away. Sakura loved him, and she wouldn't leave him. He knew that. He was afraid yes, because he didn't want Sakura to like him less, but Itachi wouldn't do that to him. He had at least that much faith in his brother.

" Do you object to having him as a lover?" Sasuke asked. She looked uncertain as if she really had never thought of Itachi as anything of the sort. He smiled at that, glad that he had been wrong before about her having a thing for his brother.

" I...I don't know." She said truthfully looking mighty unsure at this. He was glad, not because she was unsure, but because he really was the only Uchiha she had ever wanted this way.

" We'll test it out." Sasuke said softly. She nodded though still looked unsure about the whole thing though she _had_ said she wanted another man with them.

**XxxXxxXxxxXxxX**

**End chapter: **

**Ohhoho! Isn't that a surprise not the end after all! WOW! I loved it! I was like oh I'll end it here, then I was like no I want to continue this idea I had since the start of the fic, so ha! Thought this would be the end ne? Well guess not ne? Hahaha there's the plot twist for ya! Well any questions? Comments? WTF's? Lol feel free to ask. **

**I'm sure next chapter will be the last but eh who knows? Lol. Can't believe it's only been two months and I have eleven chapters of this. Isn't that just epic? Hope you all have enjoined it so far, my almost most perverted fic thus far. So many lemon limes! Your all so dang excited right? Lols**

**~~Kyo~~**


	12. A means to an

**Your of course wondering what I'm about to write ne? Well I hope you were shocked that it didn't end last chapter even though it no doubt will this one. I think this is my longest fic thus far ne? Chapter wise. There was a lot I left out and wanted to add in there but had no time with the plot going so sad and depressing, but no worries I'll get all that in here, and make it more upbeat ne? Enjoy it as you will!**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: :D Nope I don't own Naruto. Shame ne?**

**Chapter twelve. A means to an...**

He hoped she was happy now that she was finally back with Sasuke, she looked happy that is at his side when he saw them. Her eyes shone like they use to. He was happy, he was. So what was this nagging depression? Why did he feel like things ended too suddenly? He had wanted to tell Sakura about Hinata. He had wanted to end their relationship after talking with her about it, and yet he never got to talk to her, never even got to say goodbye, though it wasn't really a complete goodbye, it was a goodbye as a lover. Yet he hadn't got that chance because she had found out before he could tell her, and had refused to even touch him any more.

He had saw her few times, though she seemed more busy then ever, and Sasuke took most of her free time, and Sasuke's brother Itachi had been keeping them both company at her house. Naruto was glad the ANBU captain still stayed with Sakura despite her being back with his little brother. It was good for Sasuke as well not to be too protective of Sakura, he needed to get use to other Uchiha around her, he needed to get use to the idea, not that he had to give her up anymore, but he didn't need to be hogging her either.

When he had seen Sakura, he and team seven had hung out for a little while at Ichiraku. She had not sat between them like she usually did, she sat beside Sasuke, and Sasuke forced to sit beside his friend and in the middle, it was an unusual seating position, but the only one who seemed to really mind was Naruto himself.

It was like she was going out of her way to push him away, or maybe just not touch him in any overly sexual way, or perhaps she just didn't want to be close to him for his own sake, hers, and Hinata's. Sakura didn't want Hinata to get the wrong idea, Naruto saw her reasoning but didn't have to like it. He actually hated it. He didn't care if it was sexual or not, he wanted her to touch him again. He didn't know how much she had really touched him, in a friendly way or not, until she didn't do it anymore, until she completely avoided all contact all together.

It hurt when she went out of her way to not even stand, walk, or sit next to him anymore, when she refused a hug, and refused a touch, friendly or not. Innocent or not. She didn't want him to touch her, he felt more then ever like he had betrayed her. He should have told her the first time he realized he had feelings for Hinata. He should have told her then what he was thinking about doing by breaking from her and Sasuke. He should have told her, but he had wanted to push it out as long as he could because he hadn't wanted to leave her side when she so obviously needed him then. Yet she had found out by herself and he hadn't even got to properly say goodbye to their relationship.

He winced as he ran a hand through his messy blond hair. He missed it. He missed Sakura. He missed her smile she gave to him so freely in the past, she was almost walking on egg shells around him anymore, and her smile's seemed to waver as if it was just painful to see him at all. He frowned and grit his teeth together.

Why couldn't they properly end that relationship now? Why wouldn't she just let him talk with her alone for a little while? Was she that hurt by him leaving her? Had he made the wrong decision? He growled his annoyance to his empty and dirty bedroom. Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't they go back to being friends? Why did it have to be this way between them?

He would do all he could to get her alone so they could properly talk this out, so that he could end their relationship the right way, and she wouldn't be so afraid to touch him at all, so she would finally break that mask she wore around him and smile at him again, and laugh with him. It was like she was always hiding behind Sasuke when Naruto was around them both.

He slammed his first into his wall, it shook with the force. He was sick of this.

**XxxxXxxXxxXxxX**

" Itachi." Said person turned to the voice. He raised an eye brow at his mother as she nervously looked around the living room as if there were spies everywhere. She nervously inched closer and finally said what she wanted to in a whispered voice.

" Did Sasuke and Sakura finally make up? I can never believe Shisui." Itachi smirked. She had right not to believe Shisui the snake, but he nodded and saw his mothers face light up. He hadn't know his mother had known about it so well, obviously his mother was more aware of things then he gave her credit for.

Mikoto smiled and clasped her hands in front of her chest in joy.

" That's a relief. I was worried my baby would never talk to Saku-chan again. How else am I supposed to have grandchildren?" Itachi looked stricken at that thought alone. Mikoto tisked at him.

" Now, now 'Tachi, don't cause Sakura-chan too many problems. I know she and Sakura are still children and they can enjoy their relationship, but 'Tachi you know better, if you get involved you know your father will have a fit. Be sure you keep it secret then ne?" His mother winked at him. He blushed faintly. Was his mother seriously telling him to go play with his brother and Sakura sexually? Giving him permission to it even? He shook his head almost traumatized.

" Don't cause Sakura-chan trouble right? And don't take her from Sasuke, my poor baby miserable for months when they were fighting. Your brother is seriously in love with Sakura-chan so don't hurt his feelings just because your older and more experience ne 'Tachi?" He really felt traumatized now.

" Make sure you don't give me grandchildren until your married, your father would kill us all." Itachi rolled his eyes. He knew better, but he wondered if Sasuke did. Did he plan to marry Sakura? Did Sakura want to be married? Did she even _want_ children?

" Yes mother." he said leaning down to kiss her cheek softly. She smiled.

" Don't look so traumatized 'Tachi you wouldn't be the only one to have a three-some. Remember it's not incest unless you-" He cut her off with a hand over her mouth. He shook his head looking troubled.

" Mother please." He said. She nodded and he released her mouth. She smiled at him.

" Be sure to bring Sakura-chan back over to visit again right?" Itachi nodded and left his house, he had only come to get some clothes.

" And Itachi!" Mikoto called he glanced back at his mother already partly out of the house.

" Do stop by some more with your brother, if you do plan on moving in with him and Sakura-chan I would at least like to talk with your father about it. He's already foul tempered with Sasuke missing from the house as it is." Itachi nodded and then departed with that.

He hadn't thought to move in with Sakura, he had more or less been living there for a few weeks now, so he assumed it wouldn't be that bad, and with Sasuke also living-more or less- there, it wouldn't be as inappropriate for him to be there alone with Sakura. Of course his father would never approve of him living outside the Uchiha district being the future clan head, and his father would also never allow Sasuke to live alone with Sakura, unless Sasuke and Sakura was ready to come out to the clan and get married that is.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Sakura frankly wasn't sure what to think. Sasuke was willingly to allow his elder brother to join them like Naruto once had. A three-some. Sakura frowned. She was attracted to Itachi, a soft spot she truly did have, she did love him, but she wasn't sure if it was in a sexual way or not. She had never really thought of him in that way. She was safe around him like she was with Kakashi, or Shisui even, but sexual? She got flustered thinking of having both Sasuke and Itachi as her lovers, but also was unsure.

She had teased Itachi sure, flirted to some extent, but did he even see her that way? Was he even attracted to her? Of course if Sasuke was willing to try for her sake, then she would be willing to try as well. She really was afraid of it just being her and Sasuke, she was afraid he would leave her again if they fought over something trivial like last time. She wanted someone there to comfort her, like she wished Naruto would have. She winced. Was she even ready for that? For someone to take Naruto's place in her bed? It had always been her, Sasuke, and Naruto. Of course she had been with Sai as well, but other then her own teammates she had never slept with anyone else. She was nervous to even think about it let alone ask Itachi himself if he even found her attractive.

They couldn't have a threesome when Sakura and Itachi had never even kissed, she flushed just thinking about it. A kiss to the cheek wasn't the same. She shivered, but whispering her name, had been sexy. She wanted him to whisper it some more. She frowned. Well there went never thinking about him in a sexual way. She blushed harder.

" If you keep blushing like that your going to get a nose bleed and pass out." Sasuke warned as they stood in the hall way in front of the guest bedroom, dubbed Itachi's room now. She looked over at her lover in question and must have looked scared because he put a hand to her head in a almost brotherly sort of way, which was far from what he was of course, and Sakura had never had siblings.

" Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered terribly unsure. She didn't even know if this would work out, and what if Itachi didn't even see her this way? What would he think about her propositioning to him like she was about to? Sasuke said they would test this out, which meant that Sasuke was trusting his brother and her to get closer, Sasuke was trusting her with another Uchiha, his elder brother even, he had grown up, and now she was forced to as well. She knocked softly on his bedroom door. She heard a ruffling of sheets, obviously he had been in bed, maybe not asleep just yet, it was night time currently after all.

What was she getting herself into? Was she even ready for this? Was her heart and body ready for this? She fidgeted like she never had before, as if she were a child again, she felt as nervous as one. Kami what was she doing?

" Sakura." Sasuke whispered softly touching her lower back in an almost reassuring way. She would be fine. Sasuke seemed almost pleased that she was so unsure about this, had she been eager he would have worried, but she seemed almost frightened. He had thought they were at least close enough for her not to worry this much. She seemed to tease his elder brother, and Itachi was her friend, he knew for a fact his brother liked her at least, thus it would be alright. He just hoped Sakura didn't faint before she could even broach the subject of trying out a new relationship involving him, her, and Sasuke sexually. Sasuke winced at the visual. He definitely would not be eager for this either, but Sakura seemed to trust Itachi, and he certainly wasn't going to allow Shisui into his bed, and the only other one he knew of close to her was Shikamaru and Neji, and Shikamaru was taken, and Neji, well no. He didn't want to involve the Hyuuga into this.

He rather have his brother in bed with him and Sakura then the Hyuuga. He had been compared to his brother his life, he didn't mind it so much, he definitely couldn't be compared to another man, especially not a Hyuuga. He was unsure about this as well, but he had agreed to this, so he couldn't back down, she would be the one to chose now, and he would have to accept it. He had to trust Sakura, and trust his own brother not to take her from him completely.

Sasuke knew for a fact Itachi wouldn't be able to have her as a wife, and so he had that confidence that if the time came she would marry Sasuke, himself, and not Itachi. Itachi after all was clan head and would not be allowed to marry Sakura, but Sasuke would allow his brother to touch Sakura for a little while, besides this would make Sakura happy not only because he knew Sakura loved his older brother, in whatever way she did, but she also needed someone else in their bed. Another man. She was use to two men, and he couldn't suddenly expect her to be okay with only one. He would have to ease her out of two lovers back into one, just him. It would take time, and hopefully Itachi would make that time, giving them all a time limit to her reliance on two lovers, and the such before Itachi would be forced to step away from Sakura and marry someone else being clan head and all.

Finally Itachi opened his door and looked at his little brother and Sakura curiously.

**XxxXxxXxxX**

Itachi wondered what they both wanted so late at night, he had been curious as to why he didn't hear a peep from her bedroom, and he knew they usually had intercourse every night, either due to her or his little brother sexual drive. Kids these days after all, seem to have very large sexual appetites.

He wondered if they wanted him to join them after all, after what his mother had brought up, and after Sakura herself had propositioned him teasing or not, a few nights before. His brother had gotten use to him being in Sakura's house, and Itachi had gotten him use to seeing him watch them have sex, for this very reason. He wanted Sasuke to get use to him here, because he refused to allow Sakura to walk out of his life and hands when he was so very close.

He did find her very attractive, and he would lie if he said he didn't desire her, but he had not thought she would really ever want him in her bed as a lover. She had teased him, flirted, but he had always felt it was just how she liked to ruffle his feathers so to say. Maybe she was just a closet Sadist who knew, but he had to say he wouldn't say no if they had come to ask him to join them, he wouldn't so much mind Sasuke, he certainly didn't want any yaoi moments or incest, but if they shared Sakura that wouldn't be so bad he figured.

Sakura looked scared to death when he opened his bed room door. Sasuke had to actually push her inside and close the door behind them. She looked like a trapped animal all a sudden and she was blushing a red so dark he feared she would faint.

" Sakura." Sasuke said nudging her. She swallowed hard, her eyes met Itachi's then her jade eyes skirted away shyly.

" _Captain,_ no... I mean... _Itachi_..." She looked at him obviously wanting it over with what ever she had to say. She was blushing a scarlet but she looked sure of herself now, more confident. Sucking up her nervousness.

" Yes?" he asked pushing her a little with his words. She nodded.

" Will you have sex with us?" She gasped at her own words. Itachi blinked and blushed faintly as well. Such a blunt way of saying it. Sasuke turned scarlet, startled.

" I mean...no...I mean Itachi will you be willing to become my lover as well?" He blinked almost taken back.

" Yes." He said almost too quickly. His brother gave him a amused sort of look as if seeing right through him. What was it about Sakura that always made him act like he was a hormonal teenager anyway?

Sakura looked surprised he had agreed so fast as well. He looked uncomfortable then.

" I would be willing. I won't just jump into this, but I'm sure things will fall into place." Itachi said his eyes refusing to look away even though he was uncomfortable with the subject at all. He wasn't as experienced as his mother had thought, his little brother had all the experience even if it was only with Sakura. Itachi himself would be with her now as well, and he would be taught by her as well the pleasures of the female body.

" Really?" Sakura asked stepping forward to take his hands in hers. Her large jade eyes on his onyx he nodded.

" Then you'll whisper to me?" She asked then blushed like he did. Why was he so embarrassed? And what did she mean whisper to her?

Sasuke's eyes brows rose. _Whisper?_

" Oh, I mean... oh no..." Sakura turned a shade of violent purple in her embarrassment.

" Gah!" She said and pulled her hands away and left in a hurry out the door. Sasuke shook his head. He had no clue what was going through her mind, obviously something perverted. What was up with Sakura and his elder brother acting like teenagers going for their first time? Well it would no doubt be Itachi's first time with anyone, the man didn't get close to anyone but Shisui, and Sasuke had long feared his cousin and brother had experimented together when they were younger like he has with Sakura and Naruto.

Of course it would also be Sakura and his brother first time together, and Sakura's first time with someone other then him and Naruto of course she would be nervous, and her ANBU captain to boot. Though Itachi certainly had agreed fast, obviously Sasuke had not been wrong when he figured his older brother had liked Sakura in a sexual way, if he didn't just love her outright.

" We'll try this out ani. I'm trusting you. Don't push her too far." Sasuke said knowing he didn't have to say it to his brother but wanting to. Itachi nodded regardless, and Sasuke left wondering off to find Sakura.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

" Whats wrong Sakura-chan you look down." An arm wrapped around her shoulders pulling her into a strong familiar body. She had been minding her own business walking down the street to shop and all a sudden got ambushed by Shisui who had been off on a mission previously the few weeks thus why he never made an appearance or he certainly would have.

" Ah Shisui." Sakura said sighing. Somehow she knew he would appear out of no where today. Her Shisui scenes tingling. One had to be prepared for the mans arrival after all.

" Nothing. If they want to tell you they will, but I'm not down I'm just deep in thought." Sakura said and nodded to herself. Shisui raised an eye brow.

" They?" he asked. She shrugged.

" Itachi, and Sasuke." She said.

" Oh having a three-some now?" She blushed a beat read and slapped him on the arm, but he grinned.

" Well that's interesting, why do I miss all the fun? Was Itachi planned out for your third or did he just suddenly steal your heart away?" Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

" Itachi's been staying over my house and Sasuke's finally gotten use to Itachi being a voyeur. I mentioned that I was afraid to be alone with just Sasuke after eight years with him and Naruto in my bed. Sasuke said he would allow Itachi in, testing that out. He rather have someone he trusts and knows." Sakura explained seeing no reason not to when he had already guessed about it in the first place, and Shisui wouldn't tell anyone.

" So Sasuke suggested his elder brother and not me?" Shisui looked hurt in a dramatic sort of way. She shook her head and wrapped her arm around his waist since he had not let go of her in their walk through the village market.

" Don't worry Shisui it's not anything personal, Sasuke likes Itachi better then you. I have a feeling he would lose his temper quicker, and I have a feeling Sasuke's only allowing Itachi in because he knows Itachi won't be able to stay long with Fugaku-san on his heels. Itachi will be forced into marriage and Sasuke would still have me." Shisui had expected no less from a brilliant mind like hers. She knew what was going on in the situation with out ever having to hear it from their lips.

" So did cousin agree?" Shisui had a feeling he would, but who knew when Itachi was involved he was like the black sheep of the family, oh wait no that was him, Itachi was more of a... wild card. Yeah. A wild card.

" Well yes he did. I was surprised I thought for sure Itachi didn't even see me that way, I never thought of him in a sexual way until a few days ago either." Shisui pulled them to a stop in the middle of a crowed street his eyes on hers, lips parted in shock.

" Never?" he asked obviously, he _was_ shocked.

" No?" She wondered why he was so surprised by that fact alone. Did they all think she was having perverted fantasies about everyone she was close to?

" Wow, what about me? Not even me?" He asked batting his eyes at her, she made a face.

" Shisui the only people I've ever had sexual fantasies about are the ones that it would actually happen with." He laughed.

" Oh sweet heart it very well could happen. Don't feel too down, we could stop by my place and we could have so much fun. You'd never say anyone else's name but mine when you cum ever again." She blushed but slapped his arm again.

" Your an idiot Shisui." He grinned and ran a hand to her rump caressing it as they walked. She blushed a another shade of red and glared at him.

" Oh yes, but you love me." She huffed but didn't say she didn't and didn't tell him to get his hands off from her or her ass so he grinned at the battle for today won. After all who knew when she would be in need of a fourth member to make a four-some?

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Hinata frowned as she watched Naruto stare into the bowl, almost full, of ramen. He hadn't been eating much ramen lately, though Sakura and Sasuke were back together, and she was happy, Naruto still had a weight on his chest, and Hinata figured it was because Sakura was going out of her way not to touch Naruto anymore. Maybe for their sake, or for Hinata's. Being his old lover, she didn't want to give anyone, more so Hinata, the wrong idea. Hinata thought it was sweet, but Hinata didn't mind Sakura.

Naruto had after all always loved Sakura, and for eight years had been at her side, and inside her. It didn't make Hinata jealous because her love for Naruto overcame all those petty feelings of possession. Hinata was glad to just be at his side, she didn't care if he had a million other women as long as she could stay with him. So Sakura was really going out of her way for nothing, though maybe she was really not getting close because not just was she trying to save Hinata that, but also herself.

Naruto had told her that Sakura had found out on her own about their relationship. Hinata had thought Naruto had told her before he had ever even started to see her, as in dating.

Hinata worried about Sakura. If Sakura had seen them together when she was still with Naruto, did Sakura feel like she had been cheated on? Sakura didn't seem to hate her in anyway or hold any feelings of pain toward her, only Naruto.

Hinata worried about both them, Naruto couldn't be happy until Sakura was his friend like they use to be. Hinata figured this would be hard on him after eight years with Sakura and Sasuke at his side, and he was out of the loop, out of that bond, though he was still close with Sasuke, he was no longer close with Sakura. She had pushed him away for what ever reason. Maybe Sakura just couldn't touch Naruto and not remember he had been her lover for years, maybe that was just painful to her, but it was also painful to Naruto when she wouldn't even look him in the eyes. She was uncharacteristic shy around Naruto, sitting next to Sasuke and not between the two as she usually did, almost hiding behind Sasuke, not even smiling like she use to, or even laughing with Naruto.

Something had to be done or Naruto would starve, and never be able to move on, and Naruto and Sakura's friendship would completely break. Hinata however knew she couldn't help out this time, they would have to settle this themselves. She would just have to wait for that time and hope that Naruto wouldn't go back to Sakura and Sasuke and leave her behind.

**XxxxXxxXxxXxxX**

This was his only chance. She had refused him too many times, never wanting to be alone with him. He wanted to mend their friendship, wanted to know the truth of things, wanted to see her laugh and smile at him. He didn't want this standoffish Sakura, he wanted the one he had always known.

He watched her make her way out of the hospital, though Hinata was at her side. He cursed. He would have liked to do this alone. He walked out of his hiding spot and Sakura spotted him first she stiffened and grabbed a hold of Hinata's sleeve as if wanting to put her in front of herself to protect her from Naruto. Naruto would never hurt her willingly or not, but he supposed he had already.

" Sakura can't we talk alone?" Hinata frowned as Sakura's hand gripped her sleeve for dear life, as if she was scared to death to talk to him alone. Hinata touched her hand gently with her left hand, since she was gripping the sleeve of her right, Sakura looked to Hinata and she sighed as if someone had just informed her she had lost a long fought battle.

" Alright then, back to my office." Sakura said and pulled Hinata along. Naruto figured it would be alright, he rather have Sakura alone to talk this out, but this was as good as it was going to get. If Sakura wanted Hinata along for this then so be it. He'd had enough sitting by and letting her ignore him.

The receptionist looked surprised to see them all walk back in after they had supposedly left. Sakura nodded and the woman sat back down as the group walked to Sakura's office on the second floor. Sakura's shoulders were down as if she had been abused or as if she were walking to her death. Hinata took Sakura's hand in hers as they walked, a comfort she looked happy about, but obviously if she needed the comfort at all she was scared. Scared of what Naruto didn't know. Why was she afraid to even talk to him? Was she afraid of what he would say? What he would do? Or what she would?

Finally they reached Sakura's office, she unlocked the door and they all filed inside, Naruto shut the door behind him making it dark in the little office.

She took her seat on her desk crossing her legs and putting her hands on her lap fingers twisted in her shirt. Hinata stood off to the side of the office, though Sakura clearly didn't want her so far away, and Naruto seem to want Hinata out of the way of what was to come. His blue eyes were honest and hard.

" Sakura." He said softly, she flinched.

" Why won't you even look at me anymore?" She winced and looked away out the window of the office.

" I figured it would be better this way. I didn't want Hinata to take anything I said or did the wrong way. You chose her didn't you?" Naruto almost flinched. Yes he had.

" It would never be better this way!" he said walking up to the desk. She went perfectly still her breath stopped and even her heart stopped for a few beats that it took for him to lean into her his hands pressed onto the desk at her sides his face inches from hers.

" I don't want it this way! I don't want you to stop being yourself around me! I feel like I've been made invisible and you can't see me anymore!" Her body started to tremble her eyes wavered as he watched though they weren't looking into his anymore.

" I should have told you before hand about Hinata. I should have, but you found out first. I had been too worried about you and Sasuke to even realize spending time with Hinata you would see it." He closed his eyes and sighed deeply his breath fanned her mouth and her eyes widened.

" I didn't want to leave you and Sasuke, I knew this would happen. I would be kicked out and this abandonment, this distance you put between us, it hurts like hell Sakura!" She flinched.

" Don't you think it hurts me as well?" She asked softly. He frowned his eyes almost softening. He pushed back only to use a hand to clasp her chin and move her head up so he could lock his eyes with her jade.

" Then why wouldn't you just let me talk to you? If you would have just let me talk then it wouldn't be like this anymore!" She slapped his hand away eyes brimming with tears.

" Of course it would! What did you expect would happen Naruto? Do you know how hurt I was when I saw you with Hinata? Do you know how much it hurt to realize that you really would be leaving me? I wasn't even told about it!" That's when the tears fell from her eyes. Naruto's eyes went wide. Hinata gasped.

" I was going to tell you. I was going to, but you found out first. I was worried about you and Sasuke, I wasn't going to leave you, but you forced me." He said softly. She glared at him.

" Naruto I wouldn't have allowed you to stay with me knowing that you made your choice with Hinata. Why do you think I told you that I knew? You can't play with peoples feelings Naruto! If you would have stayed with me it would have only hurt worse, and it would have caused a riff between you and Hinata."

" I know Naruto loves you Sakura-chan. I wouldn't have minded. He told me about you being together as lovers. I don't care who he's with as long as I can stay by his side." Hinata spoke up her eyes determined to not let these to split ways because they were both trying to save her feelings. Sakura and Naruto looked over at her as if forgetting she was in the room at all, perhaps they had.

" Hinata." Sakura said softly, at the same time Naruto said: " Hina-chan."

" I'm not going to get involved in this anymore. You have problems and you have to work them out together and by yourselves. No one else matters right now." Hinata said and walked out of the office knowing it was the best course of things. Whatever Naruto chose to do, what ever Sakura did, Hinata would be okay with it as long as both her friends were happy.

Naruto and Sakura watched the new bold Hinata leave the room. Naruto turned back to her and sighed.

" Hina-chan is right Sakura." She sighed.

" I was scared to death of being alone. I knew that you and Sasuke would leave me and I was prepared to be alone after that. I had never planned to keep the deal we made. I had always just allowed it to happen knowing that at least for a short while you both would be at my side." Naruto frowned. He had figured as much. He had knew she would have done that had he and Sasuke both found someone. He had knew that she only wanted them happy. Sakura was the self sacrificing sort after all.

"Sakura." He took her face in his hands staring down into her eyes.

" I had never really allowed it to hit me, so when I saw you with Hinata at a _cafe _none the less, when you've only ever taken Sasuke and me to Ramen. I was shocked to suddenly feel that pain, of seeing you with someone else when I knew it would come to that time. I had relied on you to be the mediator between Sasuke and I for so long, that I had forgotten that you would have to leave me as well." He brushed her tears away. Pain in his eyes matching hers. He hadn't known he had hurt her so bad.

" I love you Sakura, I never wanted you to be hurt." She nodded closing those eyes as the tears fell.

" I know." her lips trembled and he sighed and pressed his mouth to her quivering lips. She stiffened before relaxing in his hold as he wrapped his hands around her pressing his mouth firmly to hers. Ah it felt so good to kiss her again. It was as if he had been waiting his whole life for this feeling of content.

Her hands fist-ed in the fabric on his arms. She sobbed into his mouth and pulled him closer as if they were still being separated by some force. She suddenly pushed him away panting her eyes wide.

Naruto gasped for breath.

" Sakura."

" Naruto I can't. You have Hinata and I won't. I love you but I won't!" She said quickly her eyes skirting away from his. He growled at her and pulled her back to him pressing his mouth to hers again. She struggled for a few moments then settled allowing the kiss, the forceful passionate kiss that brought tears to them both. It was a goodbye and they both knew it. Good bye as lovers, a goodbye and they could never come back to this.

" Sakura please." he begged his eyes watering. She looked into those blue eyes.

" For one last night, be mine." She wondered if she could do that. If she held him again in her arms she would never want the night to end, never want him to leave. It would only hurt them both more, but she nodded. To hell with it.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Hinata watched Naruto carry Sakura off to his apartment and nodded to herself. She knew what would happen and she was happy. Finally they were saying goodbye at least to their current relationship, and when the morning came they would be friends again, but she was still worried. She wondered if this was for the best or not. Yet she wouldn't mind it, it was their business, and she would wait even if it took forever.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Morning:**

Sakura woke to the sun light streaming into Naruto's dirt covered window. She wonder absently how he ever saw out of the thing. She turned her face back to the ceiling. She ran fingers through the blond hair of Naruto's head. He lay across her his head resting on her bare beast. She sighed. She knew this wouldn't be a good idea. Her heart already hurt. Her last night and it hadn't lasted long enough. It wasn't about the sex, it was about this. Never getting_ this_ anymore, this closeness, this_ feeling_.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his hair, because surely this would be the last time she smelled his scent mixed so keenly with hers, this would be the last time she ran her fingers through his hair as he slept, the last time he would sleep at her side, the last time she would feel this warmth against her from his overly warm skin. He had always ran hotter then anyone she knew, as if he was always feverish, but she figured it had to do with the Kyuubi inside him.

Her and Naruto had always been close, of course they didn't start out that way fighting to high heaven by they had ended up that way. Best friends, and lovers. As close any any two people could be, and now they were cutting this part out of their relationship, their friendship.

She looked to the darkened window allowing very little light of the dawn to come in, and knew that this was the end of this relationship, the end of the night, and then last moment for them. She smiled and slid out of Naruto's arms. They were no longer lovers now. She was no longer his, and he was no longer hers. She pressed her mouth his cheek. They next time they saw each other it would be as friends and that was it.

She dressed and walked out of the apartment and that was the end of it. She leaned her back on the wall at the foot of the stairs. She cast her eyed upward to the floor Naruto's apartment was located and sighed. " _Sayonara_ lover."

**End chapter: HAHA!**

**I did it again didn't I? Lols. Oh well I thought this was a good stop to the chapters since I wrote the last chapter and it was like 17 pages long, so I figured I'd make it at least two separate chapters. So who's liking it thus far? I enjoy it so much. I will warn you though there will be some Yuri next chapter, don't complain too much, it's only a little bit after all. Who the heck was expecting all of that? I tried my best to get a little more funny, and less sad, but this had to be written with Naruto and Sakura after all because I didn't really end things well between them, I figured this was a better ending for their relationship. And Yes Hinata is OOC a bit, but you can't expect her to be the same shy girl all her life ne? **

**Anyway hope you liked it. Questions? Comments? WTF's? Any of the three? Lol well ja!**

**~~Kyo~~**


	13. end

**WOW this has to be my longest chapter'd fic yet, I just had to! I can't believe it's come this far! It's epic and thankx you guys for reading this perverted fic to it's end! I love you guys so very much! You inspire me to be a better writer after all!**

_**Warning for this Chapter, as previously mentioned last chapter: Yuri! Only a little bit!**_

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but some times, just maybe, you wish I did.**

**Chapter thirteen: ...end.**

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX~~Time skip!-One year~~XxxxXxxXxxXxx**

" Gah stop it!" Sakura said blushing deep red as she pushed Itachi away. He chuckled. She rubbed her ear.

" Stop whispering whatever you have to say to me!" She said pointing at him. He smirked deviously.

" Ah Sakura, your the one who begged me to whisper to you." Itachi said with a smirk. She blushed more her eyes looking away.

" I didn't mean do it _all _the time." She said with a pout. He leaned forward and kissed it away. She huffed against said mouth.

" Can't you wait a few minutes for me? Gezz. I swear." Sasuke said walking into the kitchen as he pulled on a shirt. Itachi pulled back but pulled her into his arms holding her to his chest.

" What fun would that be?" Itachi asked voice deep. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

" You sound like Shisui." Sasuke said with a scowl. Sakura laughed softly.

" Don't fight you two. You know I don't like it when you don't get along." Sasuke made a face at that.

" Right you and your incest fantasies." Sasuke said with a blush. She grinned.

" Don't be that way. Itachi said he wouldn't mind." Sasuke turned red and glared at his brother's almost innocent face.

" I'll kill you if you ever touch me like that damn perverted aniki." Sasuke said pointing at his brother. Itachi rolled his eyed down to Sakura and smirked but tried to hide it.

" He would like it too much." Itachi said softly. Sakura laughed. Sasuke scowled.

" Woohoo?" A soft voice called as Mikoto and Shisui peaked around the kitchen doorway.

Mikoto grinned. Shisui made a similar grin.

" Interrupting?" Shisui asked as he and Mikoto walked in. Mikoto looked pleased to see Sakura in Itachi's arms. Sakura had never understood why Mikoto was happy she was with _both_ her sons. As if she were some perfect woman to be shared by them both, maybe Mikoto was just happy they were sharing and getting along at all.

" Of course." Sakura said with a soft smile.

Shisui laughed.

" Sorry, but I got to steal your lovers away for today." Shisui said with a almost apologetic grin. Sakura nodded, she had known they would be busy today, despite the fact it was her day off. An actually day off where she wouldn't even be disturbed by emergencies. Tsunade had suggested this, and Sakura had thought she would finally get to spend a day with Itachi and Sasuke alone to do what they wanted to talk, to go out to eat, anything.

But know she was stuck alone for the day. She had already checked and none of her friends were free they all were either on missions themselves or dates. It figured.

" Alright." Sakura said Itachi wrapped his arms more firmly around her, he pressed his mouth to her cheek and softly whispered his farewells into her ear. She blushed an unhealthy shade of red. Itachi chuckled and released her pressing a quick kiss to her mouth then walking out with Shisui. Sasuke would be walking to work with his mother. Thus why Mikoto was currently here.

Sasuke pulled her into a embrace and with his mother and who knew who else watching pulled Sakura into a deep through kiss. His mother giggled, and Sakura groaned. He finally released her and ran his hand through her hair once before he left with his mother. She blushed and sighed softly. So passionate were her Uchiha lovers.

She figured while she was not busy she would clean the house, and so she cleaned and as the hours passed she then started to catch up on some light medical reading. While in the middle of volume four of the big book of medical works, Sakura heard a firm knock, just glad to be in interrupted from her boring day she ran down stairs and jerked open the door to find Hinata and Naruto. She raised an eye brow.

" Hey guys come on in." Sakura said leading them to the kitchen so she could serve them some tea. They sat together as she made tea, pored it, and finally sat across them sipping her own tea, they didn't touch theirs. Hinata had her eyes downcast, Naruto was blushing and looking anywhere but at the two women in the room.

" Alright whats happened now?" Sakura asked. As of late Naruto and Hinata had decided to take their relationship to the... Er, next level. Hinata was scared and unsure being a virgin, and Naruto had always been rough during sex. Naruto was worried he would hurt the girl, and so they had put off doing anything of _that _sort. Of course they came to Sakura who would know Naruto because she had been his lover, and would know what to do being a female and doctor. Naruto peaked around the house before even coming into the kitchen obviously making sure no one else was home.

" We did as you said Sakura-chan but it really hurts." Hinata said blushing. Naruto blushed harder looking a little ashamed.

" You know how I get Sakura-chan, sometimes I black out and rely on instinct. I don't trust myself not to hurt Hina-chan." Sakura sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. She knew where this was going.

" Naruto that's definitely not a good idea." Sakura said and set her half empty cup on the table. Her jade eyes on his blue. He frowned at her. He knew as well getting involved like that again wouldn't be good for either of them when they had said goodbye to being lovers, it had been a year and Sakura no longer desired him as she had, but she still craved him, like he so obviously did her. Naruto wanted that familiar touch as well.

He had been frustrated with Hinata, he didn't want to hurt her, and lose control, and Hinata was just too innocent, he wouldn't allow her to give him pleasure when he couldn't do anything for her. She was too shy for most of the things he could. So he had been left high and dry for weeks now.

" Sakura please." Naruto begged. Hinata reached across the table and took Sakura's hand in hers. Sakura looked at the beautiful lavender eyed woman.

" Sakura-chan I'm begging you to help us. If there was any other way you know I wouldn't ask you to get involved again, I know it was hard enough, and you don't even have to touch Naruto if you don't want. As I said I don't mind of course, but if you don't want to you can touch only me. Just guide us at least, stop Naruto-kun if he loses himself." Sakura blushed but sighed. Naruto groaned. Oh Kami he was going to cum if he saw Sakura touching Hinata like that. He shuttered just thinking about it.

" Alright Hina-chan. We might as well do it now while Sasuke and Itachi are out, and I'm off work. I won't be doing this all the time. I think one threesome is enough I don't need two sets of lovers." Naruto grinned, Hinata looked relieved.

" Come to the bedroom, Hinata and I will go to the bathroom. I want to exam her before we start." Naruto held a hand to his nose as blood started. Sakura gave him a dirty look as he walked upstairs to her familiar bedroom, one he missed. It looked different, Sasuke things were in here now and the sheets were black and the blanket red, obviously she had two Uchiha lovers after all it's only natural to have them wanting their favorite colors, colors of the Sharingan. Naruto took all clothes off except his tented boxers. He desperately wanted to watch Sakura exam Hinata. Kami why didn't he think of this before? Well he hadn't though Hinata would agree, but obviously she was the one who suggested they ask Sakura of this. This was a dream come true for him.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX **

**(B_eginning of Yuri for those with a dislike of Yuri ne?)_**

" Hinata do you mind if we shower together?" Sakura asked. Hinata shook her head, she didn't mind. She had showered with Sakura before when she stayed over, and Sakura was a medic, she had seen Hinata naked on more then one occasion.

So the two woman took off clothes and showered. Hinata was surprised Sakura had such a nice figure, though she had known she did, she had never seen Sakura naked. The woman was absolutely beautiful, and a natural pink.

When the shower was through Sakura had Hinata sitting on the sink as she sent chakra into her stomach. Obviously making sure she could be intimate with Naruto, making sure there was no damage already. Kunoichi's have a dangerous line of work after all.

" Alright Hinata your perfectly fine. It will be alright." Sakura said to Hinata nervous trembling.

" Naruto's size can be intimating, but it will be alright if we can get you wet enough." Hinata blushed and a nice red at that. With towels wrapped around them both they walked to her bedroom, Sakura's arm held against Hinata's soft breast, clothed in a black towel, in Hinata's nervousness.

" Calm down _sweetheart_, I'm not sending you to your death. Would you rather just wait? I can show you different things alone before you try to have intercourse." Hinata wondered if that was a come on or not. Sakura had just said she would basically be willing to have sex with her in Naruto's place so she could get use to it. Hinata had to wonder why Sakura didn't seem more freaked out about this whole thing, as if she helped people out all the time by having a threesome with them.

They entered the bedroom as Hinata told Sakura they may have to at first. Naruto looked ready to spill himself already, and that tented boxers of his looked ever so much larger, probably all that pent up frustration at no release.

" Alright then are you ready _sweetheart_?" Sakura asked Hinata softly, in an almost alluring voice, though also very gentle. Hinata felt instantly put at ease by her voice, and words. The endearment made her blush though. Naruto looked ready to rumble, but Sakura held up a hand.

" I don't want you to be over whelmed, Naruto can you wait while I ease Hinata into this?" Naruto wondered what 'ease into' meant to Sakura, and why she looked so damn sexy with that almost predatory glint in her eyes, as if she would enjoy whatever she was about to do, or maybe he was just imagining that in his overly hormonal driven state.

" Alright." Naruto said sitting back against the headboard while Hinata laid on her back on the soft sheets. Hinata pulled the towel away revealing her nude form the same time Sakura dropped the towel and crawled across the bed to kneel over Hinata.

" You'll have to get use to me Hina-chan. I won't hurt you. But make sure you speak up if you feel discomfort or you want Naruto to stop at any time during intercourse alright?" Hinata nodded meekly. Her hands at her chest not covering them quite but nervously held to her chest.

" Naruto pay attention, but I don't want you to jump in unless I say alright?" Sakura asked obviously perfectly able to take charge.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

_**(End Yuri for now)**_

Sasuke was tired, he wanted to go home to Sakura and hold her close to him and fall asleep, he was glad Itachi was on a mission, and wouldn't be back until tomorrow, which meant he had the night to sleep at her side alone. When Itachi slept with them in bed he always wanted to hold Sakura around the waist, it had gotten to be an argument between them, and Sakura had told them both if they didn't stop arguing she would make them sleep together while she took the guest bed. So they took turns sleeping with their arms around her waist and her pressed to their bodies.

He sighed and was so ready to sleep with just him and Sakura, of course she would be pleased just having him close, she always looked happy when the only thing he wanted was to hold her, she liked the sex, but she liked to know she wasn't just good for one thing. And she wasn't just good for one thing, she was good for many many things.

Of course all his plans were ruined when he came home to feel Hinata and Naruto's chakra, of course he figured it was alright they would leave sooner or later it was getting late after all. So he just skipped even walking into the house, and having the dobe converse with him, he would take a shower and then curl up waiting for Sakura in bed. So he jumped the tree and was going to go into the through their bedroom window when he froze at the sight that greeted him through opened curtains. His breath hitched.

**(YURI!)**

Kami was Sakura really pressing her mouth to the female Hyuuga's lady parts? Was the Hyuuga really arching and moaning her pleasure and pressing Sakura's pink head closer to her core, and was Naruto sitting there hand rubbing himself at the sight? He leaves her alone for a day and she suddenly starts having another threesome?

The Hyuuga female so obviously climaxed, and Naruto continuously had to squeeze the base of himself the stop from spilling out. Sakura peaked her jade eyes up the Hyuuga's body she licked her lips and sat back on her knees. The Hyuuga was panting her eyed closed. Sakura glanced at the window and their eyes met. She didn't look embarrassed.

**(End Yuri)**

Sasuke made a hand motion a 'what the hell?' if you will. Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled. She tapped her wrist and held up five fingers. He took that for give me five more minutes, or maybe just give me some more time. He nodded and leapt back to the ground and walked around the house masking his chakra and entered through the guest bedroom he used the bathroom there to shower, hopefully when he was finished so would they be.

He was surprised that Naruto had brought the Hyuuga here to Sakura, obviously Naruto either didn't want to do it alone, was afraid to hurt her, or simply wanted help. Sakura of course would agree for the Hyuuga's sake, if not Naruto's and it wasn't like Naruto had not been her lover before, the Hyuuga hadn't but Sasuke couldn't really mind if Sakura did such with a woman, it was a turn on sure, but he was sort of jealous. He hoped Sakura at least rather have sex with Sasuke himself then a woman.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Hinata's silvery lavender orbs were dazed and her breathing started to calm.

" We'll end it here for the night alright? Now that your use to that, Naruto and you can at least do this much, and some other day we can go further, Sasuke's home." Hinata looked to worn out in her after glow to care at the moment. Naruto made a face at Sakura.

" Come on Sakura I can't go home with out any action at all." He said with a breathy voice. He was aching the whole time he watched, and he couldn't just be in pain the whole time, so he had tried to ease the pain, but he refused to spill himself to his own ministrations. She sighed as if she hadn't wanted to touch him at all.

Naruto wished she would. He wanted her like he never had before, he wanted her so badly he was literally in pain, he wanted Sakura and he wanted Hinata and after he had watched them with each other he wanted to do them both hard, but he couldn't and so he would settle with just having Sakura touch him at all.

She crawled over on hands and knees and knelt between his legs this time. His breath caught.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Sasuke finished his shower, and shut the water off just to hear Naruto curse loudly obviously he had came. Sasuke was familiar with the idiot's strange way of moaning, being with the idiot and Sakura for eight years before hand, so he would certainly know of course, and obviously Sakura had helped him along. Obviously Sakura hadn't let him inside her or he would have heard her moan as well, and the Hyuuga obviously wasn't involved or he would have at least heard something from the girl.

He waited in the guest room until they had left and Sakura came into the bedroom as naked as she had been earlier.

" I hope your not going to keep them." Sasuke said as his first words to his lover. She wondered into the bathroom to brush her teeth, it wasn't proper to kiss Sasuke when she had Hinata and Naruto on her tongue after all. When she came out she crawled into bed on top of him, it was almost exciting considering he hadn't bothered to dress and she was still naked. He hadn't planned on sex tonight after all, but if she wanted to he would never say no.

She pressed her mouth to his, she tasted like mint.

" Not for very long, Naruto you know how he can be during sex, and since Hina-chan is a virgin Naruto's worried about hurting her." Sasuke nodded understanding completely. They had learned that lesson long ago with Sakura, they needed to prep her, ready her for the large intrusion.

" Do you plan on being a third to every couple who asks it of you?" he asked with a smirk. She grinned at him her lips curling up.

" Oh Sasuke, you would be lonely. But you know I guess people are okay with using me." Sasuke snorted and pressed a kiss to her neck his hands gripping her hair.

" I would never use you." Sasuke said. She smiled softly.

" I wouldn't mind if you did_ use me_." He smiled.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**End:**

**Ha this time I did end it, and if your wanting another chapter to explain if anyone got married, what happened and all that just live with it never coming lol. I think I gave you guys enough chapters, and I think I explained it well enough for you to know she obviously wouldn't end up married to Itachi because I tried to hold back on my Itachi X Sakura favoritism. If you couldn't tell with lack of Lemon or lime scene between the two as a couple. **

**Anyway I'm so touched that you stuck around for this very perverted fic from me! It's my most perverted one yet! I shouldn't be proud of that lol, I'll let you guys decide how that goes ne? Lol If you think it's the best fic you've read of mine, if you just think it's the most perverted, or if you like how it is but have never read any of my other fic's either way I loves your guys reviews and thankx for sticking with me!**

**By the way the most logical outcome would be Sakura getting married to Sasuke if anyone ne?**

**Well ja! Go read my other fic's ne and hopefully if you haven't you'll like them, and if you don't read any of my other fic's maybe we'll meet again ne? ^^' thankx for the support guys/girls!**

**If I had placed Yuri, even this little bit as it was at the last chapter here, on the first chapter or even in the summery I bet I would have had a lot more guys read this ne? Lol or maybe just some more girls who like Yuri XD**

**JA!**

**~~Kyo~~**


End file.
